<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LITTLE MISS GIANT by Honey_mel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308236">LITTLE MISS GIANT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_mel/pseuds/Honey_mel'>Honey_mel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fem Hinata Shoyou, Female Character of Color, Female Hinata Shoyou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shoyou has a Blasian Mother, Hinata Shoyou has a Twin, Hinata Shoyou has curly hair, Hinata Shoyou is a girl, Hinata Shoyou is an ice skater, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Multiple Author Headcanons, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_mel/pseuds/Honey_mel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝𝐈 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐋𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐆𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐭. 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐀𝐩𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐐𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧. 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐌𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐆𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐭.❞</p><p>ꜰᴇᴍ!ʜɪɴᴀᴛᴀ ꜱᴛʀɪᴠᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴏꜰ ʜᴇʀ ɪᴅᴏʟ.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                    (𝘍𝘌𝘔!𝘏𝘐𝘕𝘈𝘛𝘈𝘏𝘈𝘙𝘌𝘔)<br/>                                                        (𝘊𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘝𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LITTLE MISS GIANT Multiverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. EPIGRAPH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! It's me HONEY_MEL from Wattpad. Anyways, if you want some headcanons or want to suggest some headcanons. Go to my Tumblr. <a href="https://honeydewacaramel.tumblr.com/">HONEYDEWCARAMEL</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝𝐍𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬, 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐮𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫.❞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LITTLE MISS GIANT Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>VICTORIOUS BY PANIC! AT THE DISCO</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>COULD HAVE BEEN ME BY THE STRUTS</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HIGH HOPES BY P!ATD</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>RISE BY KATY PERRY</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>HISTORY MAKER COVERED BY AMALEE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>POWER BY LITTLE MIX</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>LILY BY</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>PRINCESS DON'T CRY BY LITTLE MIX</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP BY AVRIL LAVIGNE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CENTURIES BY FALL OUT BOYS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "SUNSHINE"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><b>FAST FOOTSTEPS WENT STRAIGHT TO THE GYMNASIUM AS SHE </b></em><em><b>S</b></em><em><b>TA</b></em><em><b>RES</b></em><em><b> IN AWE AT THE COURT AND CROWDS.</b></em> </p><p>"Wahh!! There are so many people!!" Shoyou exclaimed as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Sho-chan!!" Snapping her head around, she saw her team and her childhood friends. "Don't run off like that, Sho-chan. Jin-san would scold us again." Izumi told Shoyou. "Yeah, I rather not have my ear bleed from him shouting at us again." Kouji grumbled making Shoyou giggle. "Don't worry. He won't!" Shoyou reassured. "Well, since Couch and the Captain won't be here 'till later. Maybe some words from the assistant captain?" Izumi recommended. "Right!" Shoyou turned to the first and second years of her team. "Alright, even if we look like midgets to them. Let's do our best to prove them wrong. We will fly high and will rule the court. We will never go down without a fight! Even if we lose, we still need to give our all!"</p><p>"Yukigaoka Junior High, the school that became famous for their player." "Yeah, I heard the player is the only female in a boys' team." "Really? Wow. They're going against Kitagawa Daiichi, first." "What?! Really? A rising powerhouse against the Championship Favorite. I wonder who's gonna win."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"CAPTAIN!"</p><p>Shoyou stood up in disbelief as she witnesses her team's captain landed on the floor with a sprained ankle and injured hand. "Shoyou, it's your turn." Yukigaoka's couch told Shoyou making her nod before taking off her jacket revealing her uniform with a number two printed on it. "Let's get serious." Shoyou said with piercing eyes to the other team.</p><p>"A girl?" Kunimi said in confusion as they saw Shoyou stretching her arms. "That's a star player. The reason why Yukigaoka's a rising powerhouse now." The Kitagawa Daiichi's couch said crossing his arms. Kageyama looked at Shoyou with curiosity. "She has great jumping power and inhuman reflex." The players were taken back at their coach's description. "She's also a child of Hinata Kyouka. She's a force to be reckoned with." The coach's eye narrowed as he saw Shoyou looking at his team with piercing eyes. "You are against a well-trained genius."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As the referee blew his whistle. Shoyou was face to face with Kageyama. "You're a player, shrimp?" He asked with a deep tone. "Yeah, I am." Shoyou replied. "And it's Hinata Shoyou, you blueberry." Shoyou narrowed her eyes at him. Kageyama smirked in response. "Kageyama Tobio." He responds. Shoyou still narrowed her eyes before Izumi served the ball as it was received by Kunimi making it fly to Shoyo's side. "Koji!!" Shoyou called out before Koji nodded before setting the ball to Shoyou. Before the other team's blockers can jump, the ball was already at their side slammed to the floor before bouncing back to the crowd.</p><p>"Yosha!!"</p><p>"Nice, Sho-chan!!"</p><p>Kindaichi stares at Shoyou in disbelief. "What just happen?" He choked out. "She's fast." Kunimi said bluntly. "Yeah, we can see that." Kageyama barked at them before looking at Shoyou seeing she was being praised by her and them complimenting her back. Shoyou looked at Kageyama with a smile.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The game ended with a 26-24. Shoyou groaned in frustration. <em>'Damn it, that was a close match.'</em> She thought before zipping her jacket up. "Hey Sho!" Izumi called out with Koji. "Oh, hey." She greeted. "That was a great game, Sho." Izumi patted her back. "Yeah, it was fun." Koji agreed. "Yeah." Shoyou trailed out as she starts to daze out.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Smack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Shoyou squeaked in pain as Izumi smacked her head. "Don't even start at that 'It was my fault we lose' stuff. They're just at a different level than us." Koji barked at Shoyou making her chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't." Shoyou reassured. Izumi let out a laugh at his friends. "Well, we should go." Izumi requested. Shoyou nodded before zipping her gym bag close. "Your right. You guys should go ahead, I need to grab my bottle." Shoyou said before walking back to the gym seeing Kageyama packing up. She froze up as Kageyama looked up at her. She gulped before walking up to him with her hand out. "Good Game." She smiled at him making him taken back before shaking her hand. "Yeah, good game." He mumbled. Shoyou took a deep breath before making an oath to the blueberry setter.</p><p>"I'll beat you next time with a crowd cheering me on!"</p><p>Kageyama looked surprised at Shoyou before giving a smug look. "Yeah, I'll look forward to that princess." He mocked. "Hey! I'm not a princess!" Shoyou barked at him. "SHOYOU!!" Shoyou stiffened when hearing her name called. "Anyway, till we meet again Kageyama-kun!" She yelled before exiting the gym leaving a flustered blueberry. Kageyama's eyes caught a sky blue water bottle at the opposite side of the gym. He saw the initials <em><b>'Hinata, S'</b></em> before taking it and making a promise to return the bottle to the owner.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"My baby!! That was a close match!" Kyouka praised her daughter. "Yeah, it was amazing Nee-chan!" Natsu clings to her older sister. "Aww, thanks Nats, Oka-san." Shoyou smiled at them before sitting down. "That was an awesome spike though." Kyojin said ruffling Shoyou's hair. Shoyou blew a raspberry at Kyojin before giggling. "So, are you taking that offer from Victor?" Kyouka asked Shoyou as they started eating. "I think, no. Besides, I'm focusing on volleyball now, Oka-san." Shoyou said with a smile. "Ahh, I'll just tell Daisuke so, he'll tell Victor." Kyouka continued as the family eats their dinner. "Also tell him to tell Yurio-kun that I'll still skate but, I won't be competing." Shoyou added earning a nod from Kyouka.</p><p>
  <b>"Also, Old Man Washijo wants you to visit his team."</b>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴜɴ ᴍᴇᴇᴛꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪɴɢ❞</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "FLY"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |<b>•</b></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"WE ARE HOPE~!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>A HAND SLAMMED DOWN ON THE ALARM BEFORE THE TANGERINE SAT UP.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>She groaned before stretching her limbs and walking out her room seeing her mother preparing breakfast. "Ohayou, Shoyou." Kyouka smiled earning a small nod from her daughter as she sat down at the table. "Old Man Washijō wants you there before lunch, so I'll pack up a bento, and your brother, Kyojin will pick you up by sunset. Is that alright?" Kyouka explained to Shoyou. The mentioned girl only nodded before taking a bite on her matcha-filled Dorayaki. "Yeah, it's fine." She yawned. "Okay, then. After breakfast, get ready. I'll take you to Shiratorizawa."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"Is it just me or are Coach's looks calmer than before?" Hayato asked as he looked at Washijō looking out the doors waiting for someone. "Maybe or maybe, it's just you~." Satori teased. "It looks like he's waiting for someone." Eita added. "Yeah, he does." Wakatoshi stared at his coach before a loud but, a soft voice broke their train of thought.</p><p>"WASHIJŌ-JIJI!!"</p><p>Looking at the entrance, there stood Shoyou wearing a reddish-orange coat with a cream-colored sweater, dark brown leggings, and a pale brown beanie. She holds a backpack. "Ahh, Shoyou. It looks like Kyojin let you go on your own." Washijō said making Shoyou giggle. "Kyo-nii can't argue with mom if his pc is on the line." Shoyou explained. "Typical." Washijō grumbled before letting Shoyou in the gym. "Boys, line up." He called out surprising his team with his tone.</p><p>As the players lined up, they looked at Shoyou with some curiosity. "Shoyou, this is Shiratorizawa's Boy's Volleyball Team." Washijō told the orangette. Shoyou smiled at them. "Moshi, Mosh. Hinata Shoyou at your service, but please call me Shoyou." Shoyou smiled at them. "Boys, this is my granddaughter." Washijō introduced catching all of the volleyball players off guard.</p><p>
  <em>'She's related to the demon coach.'</em>
</p><p>"Are you sure she's your granddaughter, Coach?" Satori asked looking at Shoyou's smile. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean, boy?" Washijō grunted glaring at Satori. The red-haired blocker raised his hands in defense. "Nothing, nothing~." He cooed making Shoyou giggle. "Go warm-up and practice like normal." Washijō ordered making the boys walk away from the two.</p><p>"Did you bring extra clothes as I asked?"</p><p>"Yup! I also brought my kneepads."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"Nice, Shirabu!"</p><p>Kenjirō looked at the other side of the net as Wakatoshi's spike slammed on the floor. "Set one more!" Washijō ordered the setter receiving looks from his team. Confused, Kenjirō did as he was told. Wakatoshi was ready to spike to the ball until a blur of orange beat him to it.</p><p>
  <b>BLAM</b>
</p><p>All eyes wide open as the volleyball slammed on the floor. Washijō let out a smirk of pride as her soft voice was heard. "That was an awesome set!!" Looking behind him, Kenjirō saw Shoyou in her cream-colored sweater and black spandex with her kneepads that pushed her behinds up and her hair pulled in a ponytail. Shoyou held a bright smile as she spins a volleyball on her palms. "Now, I see why Jiji wanted me to see his team. You guys are amazing." Shoyou complimented.</p><p>"SHOYOU! HIT THE BALL HARDER IF YOU WANT TO PASS BLOCKERS!! YOU CAN'T PASS THE BLOCKERS IF YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL!"</p><p>They all heard Washijō shouted at the girl. "But, I am a girl." She mumbled. "Shoyou will be joining the practice, today." Washijō told his team. "Don't underestimate her." Washijō told his team before ordering them to warm up and start their practice matches. He left Shoyou to interact with his team but, kept an eye out. "Anyways, like Jiji told you guys. I'm Hinata Shoyou also don't worry about introducing yourself. Kyo-nii already told me all of your names." Shoyou beamed at them earning some blushing from both first and second years. "What position do you play?" Wakatoshi asked her seriously. "Well, about that. I never really had a permanent position. In my first and throughout half of my second year in middle school, I was a libero and then after that, I became a wing spiker and Captain in my last year in middle school. So, I don't really know." Shoyou said while laughing awkwardly and scratching her nape.</p><p>
  <em>'She must be good then!!!'</em>
</p><p>"Though, I don't mind any position you give me. I'll give it my all on doing my job in any assigned position." Shoyou beamed. The volleyball players swore they saw the sun shining behind her as she smiles. "Okay, you'll be our libero." Wakatoshi told her. "Alright!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Spike after spike, serve after serve. Only a few got them points as Shoyou received and saved all of them. Tsutomu was somehow relieved that she was on his team with Wakatoshi and Taichi. As Reon served, Taichi successfully received it. Shoyou's eyes focused on the ball as everything around her went into slow motion and her pupils start to dilate as if she was scanning. She ran to the ball before jumping surprising everyone. <em>'A jump toss?! Her a libero?!'</em> Kenjirō thought surprised by her actions. Before anyone could react, Wakatoshi already spiked the ball to the other side making them the winner of the practice match.</p><p>"Ushijima-san, how was that toss? Was it okay?" Shoyou asked the boy. "It was good." He bluntly said making the girl happy. "Thank you. That means a lot." Shoyou beamed. "Shoyou, where did you learn that toss?" Washijō asked the girl. "Oh, Oka-san did." Shoyou answered. Washijō hummed before went into thinking. "Alright, continue your match."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The Volleyball Team were already cleaning the gym and Shoyou just walked out of the locker room wearing a pair of sweatpants and a cream jacket. "So, Shoyou. What school did you pick?" Washijō asked catching the boys' attention. "Oka-san's school! Karasuno!" Shoyou beamed. "Ha?! Why not Shiratorizawa Shoyou-chan?" Tsutomu asked the girl. "Well, Karasuno's the reason why I'm playing volleyball. If I didn't watch The Little Giant's match, I would be probably doing skating." Shoyou explained. "Besides, I heard Coach Ukai might come out of retirement. No offense, Jiji." Shoyou ended.</p><p>"OLD MAN WASHIJŌ!! SHOYOU!!"</p><p>The gym door slammed open revealing Kyojin wearing a denim jacket, a white shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of shoes. "The problematic child is here." Washijō grumbled. "Wahh!! Kyo-senpai?" Eita exclaimed in surprise. "Sup! I see my sweet little sister, Shoyou, is still in one piece." Kyojin grinned before looking at the third years. "Wow! Nothing change, huh? Well, except for the fact you guys are now bigger than before." Kyojin exclaimed patting Satori's and Wakatoshi's back. "How're my two kohais doing?" Kyojin asked.</p><p>"Ne, Semi-san. Who's that guy?" Kenjirō asked the third year. "Hinata Kyojin. Our captain when we were first years. I never thought he's related to Shoyou-chan." Eita answered watching the older Hinata ruffling Shoyou's hair. "Ne, Kyo-nii!! Stop it!!" Shoyou whined before kicking Kyojin's leg making him howl in pain and grabbing his leg. "That hurt!" Kyojin whined. "Okay, you two! Stop acting like children and get out!" Washijō shouted at the two bickering tangerine. Kyojin smirked and grabbed Shoyou's collar and dragged her away. "Bye, Old man Washijō!" Kyojin exclaimed ignoring the squeals of Shoyou.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p><br/>❝ᴇᴀɢʟᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴜɴ❞</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "LITTLE CROW"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>EARLY IN THE MORNING, SHOYOU WAS AWAKE FOR NO REASONS.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p><em>'Huh? It's still 6.'</em> Shoyou thought looking at her clock before deciding to take a jog. She stripped out of her pajamas and put on a pair of spandex and a black hoodie with a gym bra underneath. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and left a note for her mother before grabbing her running shoes and walked out of the house.</p>
<p>As the sunrise, Shoyou put on her earphones before blasting <em>'Woman'</em> by Kesha on loud volume but, she can still hear her surroundings. Jogging through the town. She notices the gymnasium was crowded with volleyball buses. She shrugged it off thinking there was another tournament before jogging away from the place.</p>
<p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p>
<p>Iwaizumi looked around, glad to have a change of scenery. The Summer Camp they have is located by the mountains in Miyagi. It was peaceful and there weren't any Oikawa fangirls around. Just a peaceful scene.</p>
<p>"IWA-CHAN!!"</p>
<p>Well, almost peaceful. Iwaizumi groaned and turned around seeing Oikawa. "What do you want Shittykawa?" Oikawa pouted at him. "So, mean." Iwaizumi grunted at him with a glare. "Do you wanna explore the town?" Oikawa offered. "I don't want to go with you." Iwaizumi grunted. "Awww, come on. Iwa-chan. Just this once!" Oikawa whined but, saw no sign of Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>On the way to town, Iwaizumi was walking around after leaving Oikawa. He observed the neighborhood seeing it was friendly and cheerful. He took in the fresh air that the day offer before walking away and went to the grocery store seeing Shoyou having trouble reaching a brand of pancake mix. He felt his face lit up thinking the scene was too cute before helping her up. "Here." He said softly handing the box to Shoyou. "Oh! Thank you...uhmmm." Shoyou deadpanned not knowing him. "Iwaizumi Hajime." He responded. "Ah! Iwa-kun. Thank you. I'm Hinata Shoyou. Please call me, Shoyou." She smiled. "Then call me Hajime." Iwaizumi scanned her groceries thinking it was heavy for her. "Do you need help with that?" Iwaizumi asked as Shoyou looked at her groceries before shaking her head. "Oh! No nee-" "I insist." Iwaizumi pursued. Shoyou looked at him before at the groceries. "Okay. My house is just 10 minutes away from here." Shoyou smiled. "Then we better get going then." Iwaizumi said before picking up her groceries.</p>
<p>Walking to her house, both teenagers talk about some of their personal life. "Wait, so you're a Volleyball player and an ace too?" Shoyou asked in disbelief. "Yup, now a third-year in Seijoh." Iwaizumi told her. "Cool! I'm a volleyball player too!" Shoyou exclaimed. "I sometimes practice with my brothers and my mum." Shoyou explained with a smile. "Sometimes I skate with Dad and some of my friends." Shoyou beamed. "Oh, then what school are you picking?" Iwaizumi asked. "Karasuno! That's where Mum went!" Shoyou said with a smile. Iwaizumi felt a pang in his chest but, decided to ignore it. "Karasuno? Why there?" Iwaizumi asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Because The Little Giant went there and I want to beat Wakatoshi-kun!"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi's eyes widen at the mention of Shiratorizawa's Volleyball Captain. "But, you need to be in the boys' team, Shoyou." Iwaizumi said. "Mum was in a boys' Volleyball team when she entered Karasuno. So, that means I can too!" Shoyou chirped. Iwaizumi smiled at her determination before she stopped. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for helping me with the groceries, Haji-kun." Shoyou smiled at him receiving a small smile from the ace. Shoyou fished out her phone before looking at Iwaizumi. "I can give you my number so, we can talk about Volleyball." She offered making the ace blush a little before agreeing.</p>
<p>After exchanging numbers, Shoyou beamed at Iwaizumi. "Let's meet again, Haji-kun!" She exclaimed before going into her house leaving a flustered ace. He chuckles to himself before walking away and going back to the gymnasium.</p>
<p>
  <em>'She's kinda cute.'</em>
</p>
<p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p>
<p>Shoyou plopped on her bed before taking out her phone seeing many text messages from her contacts making her groaned and sat up to check the messages.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>20 messages and 5 missed calls from 'Homo Skaters Club'</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>10 messages and a missed call from Russian Kitty Punk</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>15 messages from Katsudon Skater</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>15 messages from Gay Russian Coach</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Shoyou gulped as she saw the messages from her phone. Seeing they were worried and demanding answers to why she won't participate in the upcoming Grand Prix. She shivered at the thought of her russian friend glaring at her. Putting the phone down, she decided to ignore them for a little before looking out the window.</p>
<p>'<em>How do I tell them I don't want to skate anymore?'</em></p>
<p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p>
<p><br/>❝ᴀᴄᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ǫᴜᴇᴇɴ❞</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "JUMP"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"INTO THE UNKNOWN~!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em><b>SLAMMING HER HAND DOWN ON THE ALARM, SHE QUICKLY WENT STRAIGHT TO HER BATHROOM</b></em>.</p><p>Shoyou took a quick shower before putting on her uniform, which consists of a dark blue skirt, a blouse with a cream-colored sweater, and a red tie. She went downstairs seeing Kyouka finished making dinner. "Goodmorning, Oka-san." She greeted eating her pancakes. "Goodmorning, dear. Ready for your first day in Karasuno?" Kyouka asked her daughter. "Yup! I'm so, excited!" Kyouka chuckled at her daughter's antics.  "Well, you're taking your bike right?" Kyoyka said grabbing the empty dish that her daughter left. "Yup, I am. Bye!" Shoyou beamed as she skipped outside grabbing her black bike before pedaling away.</p><p>With her airpods on, her music on full volume but, she can still hear her surroundings. Shoyou let out a small smile as she imagines what her first day could be like. Pedaling faster, she beamed as she saw the sunrise by the bridge before continuing her way to Karasuno.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Students start to walk to Karasuno as their first day as a student begins. Tsukishima wore a bitch resting face while Yamaguchi was nervous for the first day. Not paying attention to their surrounding, Shoyou almost ran over them if it wasn't for her pressing her breaks quickly and almost tumbling over. Yamaguchi jumped at the almost accident while Tsukishima looked annoyed. "Wahh! I'm so, sorry!! I was in a hurry because I thought I was late!" Shoyou said getting off her bike before bowing a little. "N-No, i-it's alright!" Yamaguchi stuttered blushing at Shoyou's action.</p><p>Shoyou looked at them before standing up straight. <em>'They're giants!'</em> She thought before shaking it off. "Okay. Anyways, I'm Hinata Shoyou. Call me Shoyou." She introduced with a smile. "Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi. This is Tsukishima Kei." Yamaguchi stuttered at her smile while Tsukishima just ignored Shoyou. "Well, nice to meet you guys. I better get going, see you around." Shoyou beamed before walking away. <em>'She's cute.'</em> Yamaguchi thought blushing.</p><p>Shoyou finished locking her bike. She went straight to the guidance office to see the vice-principal. "Ah, Miss Hinata. Correct?" He called making Shoyou nod. "Well, your mother told me about your intelligence. With your brain, you can skip a grade but, you insist to be in Year 1. Are you sure about your choice?" Shoyou nodded. "Yes. I am sure about it." Shoyou answered. The Vice Principal sighed before handing out a schedule to her. "Very well, you'll be in Year 1 Class 4." Shoyou nodded before grabbing the paper and left the room.</p><p>Shoyou walked to her assigned room and knocked before hearing a teacher open the door. "Ahh, you must be Hinata. Come in and please." They said letting Shoyou. Her eyes lit up as she notices Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the same class. "Miss Hinata, your sitting next to Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi please raise your hand." Yamaguchi meekly raises his hand for Hinata to sit next to the empty seat beside him. "Hello again, Yama-kun." She giggles before taking her notebook out and not noticing Yamaguchi's burning face.</p><p>The class ended and lunch began. Shoyou went straight to reading her messages seeing it was still bombarded by her fellow skaters' messages making her sigh before noticing someone in front of her. Looking up, she saw Yamaguchi. "Oh, hi Yama-kun. Can I help you with something?" She asked. Yamaguchi only nodded as pink dusted his cheeks and he started to lightly scratch his cheek. "Well, I was wondering if you want to join me and Tsuki for lunch?" He asked her. "Sure! I would love to!" Shoyou beamed as she grabs her orange-colored bento before grabbing onto one of Yamaguchi's arm. "Let's go!" She beamed as Yamaguchi chuckled lightly at the girl's energy and became red from the physical contact.</p><p>Reaching the table, there sat Tsukishima looking at Shoyou with a look. "Tsuki, I hope you don't mind. I invited Shoyou-san to eat with us." Yamaguchi said gesturing to Shoyou smiling at Tsukishima. The blonde just ignored them before the two sat down and opened their bento. Surprising the two male teenagers, Shoyou's bento was a tenkatsu meal with a side of Dango, a strawberry flavored mochi, and a small slice of strawberry shortcake. "Itadakimasu!" She beamed before she digs in.</p><p>Minute of silence passed, Yamaguchi was the first one to break the silence. "So, Sho-chan. Are you joining any club?" He asked. "Yup, I'm joining the Boys' Volleyball Team." Shoyou answered. "As a manager?" Shoyou shook her head. "Nope, I'm joining as a player. Since there are no rules about a girl playing in the boys' volleyball team. Then, I can." Shoyou explained. "So, that's why your face is familiar. You're the one they called Sunshine or Queen of The Court." Tsukishima spoke to Shoyou for the first time. "Yeah, but. I don't really like getting called like that. I want to take the name Little Giant!" She beamed. "Why?" Yamaguchi asked curiously. "Well, if it wasn't for him. I would probably still be doing Figure Skating and I rather get hit by the ball in the face than getting kicked by my friend, Yūri-kun." Shoyou shivered at the thought.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou didn't wait for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. She went straight out after the last bell of the day rang. Her feet taking her to the gym as adrenaline pump through her veins. She grinned before opening the doors only to see Kageyama. Taking a step back in surprise, she pointed at him. "Wah! Your here!!" She exclaimed grabbing his attention. "Huh? It's you." Kageyama trailed out. "How are you here? I thought you'd go to Seijoh or somewhere else!" Shoyou questioned only to receive a glare from the setter. She shivered before backing up. "Sorry." She bowed. Kageyama let out a 'tch' before calming down. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Shiratorizawa or something?" He asked bitterly. "Huh? I don't want to go to Shiratorizawa since my grandpa is there and he's just going to scold me. Besides, Oka-san went here and joined the boys' volleyball team. So, I'm doing the same thing!" She beamed. Kageyama's mood lifts a little seeing her smile.</p><p>"WAH! IT'S THE GIRL FROM LAST YEAR!"</p><p>Shoyou and Kageyama looked at the entrance seeing the three seniors Kyojin told Shoyou about. "Huh? Your the three from the tournament. Kyo-nii-san told me about you guys." Shoyou said remembering her brother's words. "I'm here to sign in as a member of the team!" She beamed. "And before you guys ask, yes. It's allowed for a girl to play in a boys' volleyball team." Shoyou explained seeing Tanaka's face. "Ahh, Hinata Shoyou, right?" Sugawara said to confirm his question. Shoyou gave a nod at him. "Yup, that's me." "Then, Kageyama Tobio?" Kageyama nodded not saying anything still can't wrap his head about Shoyou joining the volleyball team.</p><p>Grinning from excitement, Shoyou heard the door open. "Excuse us." Looking behind her three seniors, she saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. <em>'Heh, slowpokes.'</em> She thought with a smile. "Ah! The other first-years are here." Sugawara smiled. "Well, the new jackets will be here by Saturday and we'll be having a 3-on-3 to test you guys." Daichi announced making Shoyou beam in excitement. "Tanaka, you'll be with Hinata and Kageyama. While I'll be in Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's team." Shoyou noticed how Tanaka tensed up at Daichi's words. "Well, let's get started. I'm Sawamura<br/>Daichi. That's Tanaka Ryunoske and Sugawara Koushi." Daichi announced.</p><p>"Nice to meet you!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou entered the gym again after changing into a cream sweater and booty shorts. She made sure to tie her hair up. Seeing everyone ready in the court. A grin went to her face before smirking at Tsukishima. "Neh, Tsukishima. No hard feelings." She giggled as she poked her tongue out cutely. The blonde felt his cheeks burn before he turned away clicking his tongue.</p><p>The ginger took her way to Tanaka and Kageyama. "So, what's the plan? Kageyama-kun, Tanaka-senpai?" She asked politely earning red faces from the boys. "O-Okay, first. What's your position last year?" Tanaka asked curiously. "Oh, I was the Captain and Wing Spiker." Shoyou answered truthfully making Kageyama confused. <em>'I thought the captain of her team was the one who got injured.'</em> Kageyama thought. "My team and I agreed to not address me as Captain in public last year. The one that got injured last year was the vice-captain and the new captain of Yukigaoka." Shoyou explained seeing Kageyama's confused face. "Why did you pretend to be a regular player instead of a Captain?" He asked confused by her decision. "Well, it's hard to explain but, my position as a Captain was not approved by people. They viewed us as weak since I'm the captain and I'm a girl. So, I told my vice-captain to be the captain every time we play in a tournament." Shoyou told him making him understand her situation. "I'm not good at setting since I'm still learning that. So, all I could do is receive and spike. So, I'm counting on you to set for me, Kageyama! I'll spike any set you give me!" Shoyou beamed making the blueberry flustered.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As they took their position. Tanaka was the left hitter and Shoyou was the opposite hitter. She was giddy from the fact that this was the first match of her first high school year. <em>'Yes!! This is my first match!!'</em> She thought. Her cheerful aura spreading around the court giving her a sunshine glow and easing the tension around the court. Happily, she received the ball that Tsukishima served. Carefully, she passed that received to Kageyama making him set to Tanaka, which he happily slam down earning them a score. "HELL YEAH!" Tanaka screamed at Tsukishima's team making Hinata giggle at his behavior.</p><p><em>'This is so, fun!'</em> She thought as she beamed in excitement. Beaming with pride, she was handed the next ball for her serve. Walking to her position, she took a deep breath before looking in front of her.</p><p>Daichi felt something creep up his spine as Shoyou snapped her eyes open. He felt like a prey getting stared at by a predator. As he readies himself, he felt a huge gust of wind past him. Looking behind him, he saw an evident mark where the volleyball landed. He turned to look at the culprit seeing her grinning with pride. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at the tiny tangerine with surprised looks. Daichi smirked as a bead of sweat went down his forehead. <em>'That's a force to be reckoned with.'</em> He thought.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As the game pass, Kageyama sets the ball to Shoyou. Excited, she quickly slams the ball down only to be blocked by Tsukishima. Looking up at her, she saw Tsukishima smirking at her. "You know if you were a couple of inches taller. You would've been a superstar." He taunted the humanized tangerine. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she looked at Kageyama. "One more."</p><p>
  <em>Blocked</em>
</p><p>"One more!</p><p>
  <em>Blocked</em>
</p><p>"ONE MORE!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BLOCKED</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Panting in exhaustion and frustration, she glared at Tsukishima she wiped the sweat on her forehead. Tsukishima smirked at her feeling satisfied at how he frustrated the sunshine. Shoyou threw her head back in frustration. "I'll get it next time!" She exclaimed at Kageyama.</p><p>"Ara, ara. She's constantly getting blocked. You should do the <em>'King's toss'</em>. The one that decimates the enemies and decimates his teammates, as well." Tsukishima taunted. Kageyama 'tch'ed and walked away.</p><p>After Yamaguchi's served, it was Kageyama's turn to serve. "We don't need a speedy attack." He said picking up the ball. "We can win without it." He finished as he spins the ball between his hands, preparing for his serve. "Go, killer serve!" Shoyou exclaimed at him. <em>'Kageyama's jump serve. It was powerful.'</em> Sugawara thought from the sides. <em>'I'll rack the points all at once.'</em> Kageyama thought as he did his jump serve. Only to be received by Daichi. <em>'He's fast.'</em> Shoyou thought as she failed to receive Yamaguchi's attack.</p><p>"Hey King, you should start getting serious."</p><p>"Tsukki, stop that!" Shoyou exclaimed at her classmates. "What's even the <em>'kings' toss'</em> ?" Shoyou questioned the beanpole. "Don't you know why they call him king?" Tsukishima said pointing at Kageyama. "Because he's great at playing and the other school is intimidated by him?" Shoyou answered unsurely as she tilted her head in confusion. "That's that. However, his nickname of <em>'king of the court'</em> was given by him by the guys of Kitagawa Daiichi." Tsukishima smirked before he was cut off by Shoyou. "Ah! I get it now! You're referring to the self-centered king?" Shoyou said shocking her peers. "What? You don't think that I don't know?" She asked the surprised Kageyama. "Besides, that's in your junior high, right?" Shoyou said. "You tosses are just fine. There's no problem to me." She told him. "Besides, if there's any problem. It's this humanized beanpole!" She exclaimed pointing at Tsukishima.</p><p>
  <em>'Humanized....beanpole?'</em>
</p><p>Some of the students silently laugh at the nickname. "We'll win and be part of the team!" Shoyou beamed at Kageyama with positivity. Tsukishima 'tch'ed at their interaction before preparing himself for his serve. The serve was perfectly received by Tanaka. "TOSS TO ME!" Both Tanaka and Shoyou called. Kageyama was deciding to toss Tanaka. Before he heard, Shoyou's call.</p><p>"KAGEYAMA!!"</p><p>Looking behind him, he saw Shoyou jumped and waiting for his toss. Giving her his toss, Shoyou's fingertips brushed the ball before going down past the net and out the court. "Damn, that was close." She said. "I missed though." She continued. Snapping out his daze, Kageyama snapped his head towards the tangerine. "What was that for?" He exclaimed at her. "But, the ball came to me!" She snapped surprising Kageyama. "Forget junior high, you got me as your teammate. I'll take any toss I can get. Don't you dare underestimate me, I'll hit any toss or ball." She told him.</p><p>"Hey, you guys know how to hit quicks?" Tanaka asked surprised at their attack earlier. "Eh? But, we didn't hit a quick." Shoyou said. "You're saying that wasn't a quick?" Tanaka exclaimed. Shoyou shakes her head before smiling. "I just hit the ball. But, my mom did say I wasn't the greatest at controlling my speed." Shoyou admitted. "But, I promise to hit the ball." Shoyou said with determination. "You hear that. You better toss to me. I'll spike it!" She exclaimed at Kageyama. Flustered, Kageyama turned around. "We're not coordinated. A fast attack is impossible." He said surprising Shoyou. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IMPOSSIBLE MEANS?" Shoyou screamed at him making him pissed off before walking away.</p><p>"It's not like you, king!"</p><p>"Stop that!" Shoyou exclaimed at Tsukishima. "Why should I?" Tsukishima taunted at Shoyou. She couldn't do anything than pout at him before thinking of an answer. "Cause, you're just underestimating me and Tanaka-senpai! And that one of the things I hate!" Shoyou exclaimed at Tsukishima. "I know my weakness, I know I'm short. In volleyball, Height is where it matters." Shoyou said. "But, I won't stop. I won't stop till I prove I can be like that." Shoyou continued. "So, you better stop calling Kageyama <em>'king'</em>. Because he won't be the only one that's gonna be awesome!" Shoyou ended.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>SLAM</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Shoyou spiked the ball before she tumbled sideways to the wall. "Itai!" She exclaimed as she sat up and rubbed her head. "Watch your speed!" Kageyama exclaimed shocked that she managed to hit the ball he tossed. "But, I hit it!" She beamed, happy that she managed to hit the ball. "How can you be so, sure that I'm going to toss to you!!" Kageyama barked at her. "Because you said so." Shoyou said tilting her head making Kageyama flustered. "So, give me the next one!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ᴛʜᴇ ʙɪʀᴛʜ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴏᴡʽꜱ ᴘʀɪɴᴄᴇꜱꜱ❞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "THE BLUE CASTLE"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AFTER THE GAME, SHOYOU BEAMED HAPPILY AS THEIR TEAM WON THE GAME.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Yeah! We won!" She exclaimed as she jumped around. The tension went light as her aura brighten up the area. She fell on the floor as her fatigue builds up. Happy with the outcome, the newfound freak duo was tired and panting on the ground.</p><p>Kiyoko gave them a towel and water to drink. The players were relaxed. Shoyou and Kageyama were talking with each other. "Oi, Kageyama. Come on,  let's shake hands with Tsuki and Yamaguchi." She told the taller male. "Eh? Why?" Kageyama questioned. "Come on, let's just do it." She stated before pulling him and walk towards Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "Yama-kun! Tsuki!" She called out to the duo. Stopping in front of them, Shoyou held out her hand. "Come on, we're supposed to shake hands before and after the match but, we didn't. So, let's shake on it now." She explained like it's the obvious thing to do. "Eh? No, way." Tsukishima denied. "Eh? Why not?" She questioned and tilting her head. "We're supposed to show team spirit." She told him gesturing to her hand. Tsukishima gave her a look that he's not interested in. <em>'Moe.'</em> He thought as Shoyou puff out her cheeks before shaking Yamaguchi's hand.</p><p>After shaking Yamaguchi's hand, she looked at Tsukishima before smirking. "If you won't, then I'll do it by force." She exclaimed before she tries to hold Tsukishima's hand. "Wh-What are you doing?" Tsukishima questioned as he tries to avoid Shoyou's attempts on shaking his hand.</p><p>With a few attempts, Shoyou managed to shake Tsukishima's hand. Sprinting away from the scene, Shoyou happily giggled at them before grabbing her application for the club.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"But, you played pretty seriously back there." Daichi smirked at Tsukishima as he gave him his sweater. "Captain!" The three jumped at the freak duo's call. Daichi saw the two holding out their club membership application. Daichi gladly took it from their hands before nodding in satisfaction. "Shimizu. The stuff are here, right?" Daichi called out to Kiyoko. The said girl nodded before going to the storage room and before walking out holding a box.</p><p>As Kiyoko opened the box, both Kageyama and Shoyou gasped in delight. "The jerseys arrived earlier than said. So, here." Kiyoko gave the first-years the club jersey. All lined up, the first -years were wearing their new jersey. Shoyou played with the sleeves and giggled as she was filled with excitement. "We're the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball club. Good to have you." Shoyou beamed with happiness.</p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>After a few minutes, Kageyama grabbed a volleyball before looking at Shoyou. "Oi, Hinata. You rested up. Let's practice that quick." Kageyama said before walking to his place. "Okay!" Shoyou beamed as she took her jersey off. Before they could do anything, they hear the gym doors were slammed open.</p><p>"It's decided! It's decided!"</p><p>Looking at the culprit, there they saw a panting and tired club advisor. "A practice match with Aoba Josai High School." He said shocking everyone. "One of the top four!" Shoyou exclaimed with shock. <em>'But, why does it sound familiar?'</em> She thought. "Ah, you guys must be the first-years." Takeda said approaching Kageyama and Shoyou. "I'm the volleyball club advisor starting this year. I'm Takeda Ittetsu." He introduced to the two of the first years. "I have no volleyball experience, so I can't help with your technique, but for anything else, I'll do my very best." Takeda told them making Shoyou smile.</p><p>"Sensei."</p><p>Daichi and Sugawara walk towards Takeda. "Ah! I've been running around everywhere setting up the practice-match. I haven't had time to drop in here." Takeda explained his absence earlier. "But sensei, how did you get a powerhouse like Seijoh to agree?" Sugawara asked in surprise. "You didn't get on your knees and beg again, did you?" Daichi said raising an eyebrow in concern. "No, no." Takeda dismissed. "I'm good at getting on my knees and begging, but I didn't do that this time." Both third years sighed in relief.</p><p>"But, they had a condition."</p><p>Everyone perked up by what Takeda said. "A condition?" Daichi questioned as both he and Sugawara peeked on Takeda's paper. "Kageyama-kun must play setter the entire game." Kageyama and Sugawara perked up in surprise. "What's that about? Sounds like they're not interested in Karasuno. They just want to assess Kageyama." Tanaka said with an irritated tone. "Are they underestimating us?" He leaned onto Takeda. "Are they?" "Well, that's not quite how it is." Takeda said trying to come up with an excuse.</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Surprise with what Sugawara said. "We don't get chances like this that often." Sugawara told them. "You're going to agree to that, Suga-san?" Tanaka asked the silver-haired setter. "You're the official setter of Karasuno, Suga-san." Tanaka looked at them with disbelief. "I want to see how effective Hinata and Kageyama's attack will be against a top-four team." Sugawara said making the freak duo surprised. "Sensei, may we have the details?" Daichi asked Takeda. "Sure, Um....the schedule is rather sudden, but it's set for Wednesday." Takeda announced as the other volleyball players and manager starts to huddle around him. "It'll be after classes, so there will only be time for one game." Shoyo feels excitement through her body as she hears the news about the practice match. <em>'This is going to be my first official match with Karasuno.'</em> She thought smiling. </p><p>
  <em>'This is exciting!'</em>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Changing out of her gym clothes, Shoyou changed back in her uniform before walking out of the changing room and seeing Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "Sho-chan, Daichi-san said that he's gonna treat us pork buns." Yamaguchi told her. "Wah, really! SWEET!" She exclaimed at the news. "Are you guys going to?" She asked the two. "Not really, both me and Tsuki need to do something." Yamaguchi said offering a melancholic smile. "Oh, okay then." She beamed at them before dashing down the stairs to catch up with her seniors.</p><p>Catching up with the others, Shoyou beamed with happiness as she unlocks her bike before they went to the store near the school. Upon arriving, there they saw Sugawara with Kageyama. "Suga-san!" Both she and Tanaka called out. She walked next to Kageyama while Daichi went inside the store.</p><p>"But, you know Kageyama. Aoba Josai is where most of the athletes from Kitagawa Daiichi move on to, right?"</p><p>Shoyu was surprised after learning that Kageyama's old teammates will be in Aoba-Josai and there will be a possibility that they might have a match with them when they have that practice match. "I'm just wondering if you might be uncomfortable with that." Sugawara said rubbing his cheek. "I might be if they were on the same team." Kageyama told him. "But if they're my opponents, I'll fight with all I've got." Kageyama finished with seriousness laced on his tone. "I see. I suppose you would." Sugawara smiled at his answer.</p><p>"But, are you alright with it, Suga-san?"</p><p>They all turn to Tanaka. "I......I just can't accept it." Tanaka said as he clutched his fist. Sugawara gives out a sad smile. "Sure, I'm a little mad about it...but." Sugawara said before placing his hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "I also want to show them that Kageyama's completely different from his junior high days." Sugawara said smiling.</p><p>"That's true."</p><p>Shoyou beamed in delight as Daichi handed her the other paper bag full of meat buns. "Plus, we'll show them that Kageyama's not the only one they need to worry about." Daichi said giving the others the meat buns.</p><p>"Right Hinata?"</p><p>Turning around, they saw Shoyou eating a meat bun. Her cheeks puffed out as she chews the food. Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up as the others thought that the scene looked cute. She saluted at them as she muffled out a few words. "Hinata, you shouldn't speak with your mouth full. You might choke." Sugawara said as he swipes the food crumbs from her cheeks. As she swallowed up the food, she grinned happily. "Sorry, got a little excited."</p><p>"That's too much for little, Shrimpy."</p><p>Turning around, there Shoyou saw Tsukishima smirking and Yamaguchi waving at her shyly. "Hey!" Shoyou pouted at Tsukishima. <em>'Moe. She's the living image of a moe.'</em> He thought as he suppressed the heat that was coming up his cheeks while Yamaguchi flats out blushes.</p><p>After a while, "Kageyama, after you're done eating, could I ask you something?" Daichi asked as both he and Sugawara went into the store with Kageyama following them. As they close the door, Shoyou felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out, she saw a couple of messages from her mother. "Ah, my mom wants me home. I should go. Bye-bye!" Shoyou said as she rode her bike home.</p><p>After the three were down talking, Kageyama looked around seeing Shoyou nowhere to be found. "Where's Hinata?" Sugawara asked. "She said that her mom wants her home. So, she left." Tanaka explained. "Ah, okay." Kageyama mentally groaned realizing he missed what he was supposed to do.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou sighed as she sat down on her bed after a long night. <em>'I wouldn't think that Yuri-kun and the others would know so, early.'</em> She sighed as she plopped down her bed. She checked her phone before staring out her window seeing the stars shine brightly in the sky. She stood up and turn her lights off before laying down her bed to stare at the sky. <em>'My first match will be with Aoba Josai!'</em> She thought before her phone vibrated. Checking her phone, her face lit up seeing a familiar nickname.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Haji-kun</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hey, how's your first day of school?</em>
</p><p><b><em>Human Tangerine</em></b> 🍊<br/><em>Great, I got on the Volleyball Team!</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Haji-kun</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>That's nice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then, that means we'll be having a practice match this Wednesday.</em>
</p><p>Shoyou stares at Iwaizumi's last text to her before rethinking what he said when they first met before school started.</p><p>"EHHH!!!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day, in morning practice. The whole team with Takeda and Kiyoko. "Now, concerning the positions for the practice match." Daichi said. "I think this is how we'll do it." Daichi showed them their positions for the practice match.</p><p>The team looked at the board. "Eh? I'm a middle blocker?" Shoyou muttered in disbelief. "I want to use Kageyama and Hinata as a set." Daichi explained. The freak duo looked at each other with a deadpanned look. "And Tsukishima is one of our few tall players. I want to see how you'll fight against Seijoh." Daichi told Tsukishima. "Hai." Tsukishima said boredly.</p><p><em>'I'm the only first-year out of the loop.'</em> Yamaguchi thought sadly.</p><p>"You're using Hinata in a position where height matters?" Tanaka questioned. "Wait, isn't the only thing you need to be a middle blocker is to be good or great at guess blocking?" Shoyou mumbled. "Oh, j-just a second. Can I read up on the positions?" Takeda said holding a book about the basics of volleyball.</p><p>"Setter. The control tower that tosses for sikes, and organizes the offense."</p><p>"Wing Spiker. An all-around, well-balanced player who attacks the core of the opponents."</p><p>"Middle Blocker. They defend against the opponent's offense, and score points,  mainly using 'quick'. Furthermore, he plays the decoy to draw the opponent's blockers away."</p><p>"Would you say these are right?" Takeda asked. "There are other exclusively defensive positions, too, but for now, these are all." Daichi told Takeda. "Listen, Hinata. You're the Ultimate Decoy." "Decoy." Both Kageyama and Shoyou said at the same time. "My mom actually predicted that since I told what happened yesterday." Shoyou told them. "Also, she wants to meet you guys after our practice match." Shoyou simply stated. "She does it to every team I got in." Shoyou explained.</p><p>After the morning practice, each volleyball player went to their classes. Shoyou took out her phone as soon as she sat down on her seat to text Kyouka that her team agreed to meet her. Sighing, she plopped her head down on the desk before groaning. Yamaguchi softly chuckles at her actions while Tsukishima just stares at them.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Arriving earlier in the gym, Shoyou decided to start light stretches. By light stretches, Yurio light stretches. There she stood with eyes glued to her phone and her left leg raised straight in the air. <em>'They bought a ticket that quick but, aren't they back in America?'</em> She thought as she reaches for her left ankle to stretch more.</p><p>"Hinata-WAH?!"</p><p>Snapping her head to the doors, there stood a surprised Sugawara and a stunned Kageyama. "Oh, hi." Shoyou simply greeted not minding the fact that she was stretching her leg.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The day of the practice match came, Shoyou stood next to Kageyama as they start to fill the bus. Shoyou sat next to a window seat and made herself comfortable. Yamaguchi sat next to her while Tsukishima sat behind them with Kageyama.</p><p>Giddy, Shoyou beamed as the bus started to move. She smiled softly as she let out a relieved sigh. "Are you excited, Sho-chan?" Yamaguchi asked the tangerine. "I am. This is going to be my first match with another school this school year!" Shoyou exclaimed. She took out her phone and showed Yamaguchi a picture. "Though I can't say my brother, Kyo-nii agrees." She said showing him a picture of Kyojin getting chased by Kyouka. Yamaguchi paled at the sight. "W-What happened in that picture?" He asked nervously. "Well, Kyo-nii stole my uniform when I was sleeping and Mom found out. The rest is history." Shoyou said before pulling out her earphones and played her own-made playlist titled <em>'say no homo or not vibe ✨🌈'</em></p><p>Getting lost in her own world, she quietly stares at the window as the bus continues their journey to Aoba Josai for their practice match.</p><p>
  <em>'We're gonna win this match.'</em>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After a while,  Yamaguchi felt a weight on his shoulder. Realizing his only seatmate, he blushed red as he glances to his right seeing the sleeping sunshine. Observing her a little, she noticed her lip was natural light pink. Her eyelashes were a dark shade of orange, long and naturally curled.</p><p>Not noticing how long he was observing her, they already arrived at their destination. "Yamaguchi, we're here." Jumping at Sugawara's voice. The freckled first-year meekly nodded. "Also, wake Hinata up." Sugawara exited the bus to stretch his legs.</p><p>Yamaguchi looked at Hinata before shaking her gently. "Sho-chan, wake up. We're here." Yamaguchi whispered. Groaning, Shoyou slowly opened her eyes seeing Yamaguchi's face. "Oh, are we in Seijoh already?" Shoyou asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.</p><p>
  <em>'Cute.'</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, we're here in Seijoh." Yamaguchi told her softly with a smile.</p><p>Her sleepy aura got replaced by a bright one as she got informed that they were now in Aoba Josai. "Okay!" She smiled before walking out of the bus, stretching her arms. She stares at the building in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>'We're here. We're here in Aoba Josai.'</em>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ᴄʀᴏᴡꜱ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇʀʀɪᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴀɴᴅ ᴋɪɴɢ❞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "ROYALTY"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EXAMING EVERYTHING IN FRONT OF HER, SHOYOU WAS THRILLED TO SEE AOBA JOHSAI IN PERSON.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Beaming with excitement, she could barely hold her excitement.</p><p>"Are you excited about the match?" Sugawara asked the living incarnation of the sun.</p><p>"Yup, I can't wait to play!"</p><p>Sugawara took notice of absent players. "Huh? Where's the others?" He asked curiously. "Didn't you say that Kageyama's old teammates are here?" Shoyou randomly asks. The third-year setter slowly connects the dots before his face paled.</p><p>"DAICHI! FIND THE OTHERS!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"Hey, that Karasuno team that's coming today...isn't that where you-know-who is?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"The King of the court."</p><p>"You went to the same junior high he did, didn't you, Kindaichi?"</p><p>"Oh, you mean Kageyama? He's no big deal."</p><p>"Sure, he was head and shoulders above the rest in skill, but he's just not cut out to be a team player, at all. He's too self-centered."</p><p>"I see... I guess since he went to Karasuno, his strength as a player must be a thing of the past. Besides, all I know about Karasuno is that their manager is a beauty."</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"That's right, she's kind of sexy."</p><p>"Oh yeah, and there's a riffraff kind of guy there to-"</p><p>"Ow."</p><p>Yahaba was pushed back as the humanize tangerine bumped onto him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said. "Nah, it's....fine?" Yahaba and Kindaichi were taken back by the orange beauty in front of them. From the wavy orange curls, she has, to the sunkissed peach-colored skin she has.</p><p>
  <em>'Moe! Goddess?! ANGEL!'</em>
</p><p>Kindaichi snapped out his daze as he took notice of her jersey. "Karasuno? Your here with Karasuno?" Kindaichi asked. "Yeah, I was looking for my friends. But, I got lost." She smiled. <em>'She looks very familiar? To who though?'</em> He thought when he remembered his last volleyball game. "Wait, aren't you that-"</p><p>"What are you doing with our player?"</p><p>Flinching at the sudden voice, near them, stood Tanaka with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama walking next to him. "Oh, there you guys are." Shoyou said as she went next to Yamaguchi. Tanaka glared at the two Aoba Johsai players. "Don't underestimate us...."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>CAW</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Or we'll eat you alive."</p><p>Intimidated by the crows, the two were scared. "You shouldn't say things like that, Tanaka-san." Tsukishima smirked. "Look what you did. You scared these poor elites. Now I feel sorry for them." He taunted. "We're not intimidated." Kindaichi retorted. <em>'Who's the guy with the glasses?'</em> Yahaba thought as he looked at Tsukishima.<em> 'Was there a guy that tall at Karasuno?'</em> He finished his train of thought. "Oh, your right. We should save our bullying for the match." Tanaka taunted.</p><p>"You guys."</p><p>Hearing Daichi's voice, Tsukishima immediately walked away from the trouble. "I can't let you out of my sight." Daichi yelled. "We apologize." He said pushing Tanaka's head to bow.</p><p>Shoyou giggled at the sight before looking at Kageyama. "It's been a while, King?" Kindaichi greeted Kageyama. "I wonder what sort of dictatorship do you belong these days?" He taunted. Shoyou felt Kageyama gripped onto her hand, gripping it tight.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Shoyou deadpanned at his answer. "You know that you didn't sound cool as what you think." She whispered at him making him flustered. "BOKE HINATA! BOKE!" He growled making Shoyou dashed next to Yamaguchi.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Entering the Aoba Johsai's gym, Shoyou stood there next to Kageyama. "Greetings!"</p><p>"Nice to meet you!"</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>Shoyou beamed in excitement. "Aoba Johsai is known for is known for each of its members being highly skilled equally in offense and defense." Daichi said. "These guys could go to any school and become the ace." Daichi continued. Shoyou looked around and saw a familiar face.</p><p>"Ah! HAJI-KUN!"</p><p>Surprised by her outburst, her team looked at her in surprise. Near them, there stood the third-year ace. Iwaizumi remembered Shoyou, he waved back at her before smiling. "Hinata, you know Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama asked the girl. "I do, I met him last summer." Shoyou smiled.</p><p>On the other side of the court, Iwaizumi's team saw the interaction and the other third years decided to tease. "So, gonna introduced us to the pretty lady?" Matsukawa teased while Hanamaki snickered. "You know her Iwaizumi-san?" Kindaichi asked. "I just met her last summer training camp." Iwaizumi explained glaring at the two memers. "Why?" He asked Kindaichi. "We kinda played against each other last year. You know Yukigaoka Junior High." Kindaichi told them. "Ah, now that you mentioned it. She was kind of famous last year getting called <em>'Sunshine' 'Aphrodite'</em> and <em>'Queen'</em>. Which is pretty ironic." Yahaba mentioned.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After letting the team know, Shoyou went to the vending machine out of the gym to fill or drink some sugar. Putting the amount of money she needed, she picked the strawberry flavored milk. Poking the milk carton with the straw, she heard squeals and bumped onto someone.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry."</p><p>"No worr...ies?"</p><p>Rubbing her shoulder, she went to pick her carton, which didn't spill and went back to poking the carton. Succeeding, she happily drank while she skips her way back to the gym.</p><p>With Oikawa, he stood there in a daze after seeing Shoyou. His fangirls whispering among themselves as they saw the <em>'cute tangerine'</em> that could partner up with Oikawa not noticing that she wasn't there anymore.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Back in the gym, Matsukawa noticed that a certain tangerine wasn't there. "Hey Iwaizumi." He called getting the ace's attention. "What did you say that tangerine was?" He asked. "She said she was a player." Iwaizumi answered simply.</p><p>The doors opened revealing Shoyou in a t-shirt that has short-sleeves revealing her arms and a pair of volleyball shorts revealing her thighs. Her hair tied up in a ponytail. Kiyoko gave her the number 5 uniform, which she gladly wore, and thank the girl earning her a head pat. Each boy thought how cute the scene was and how they were blessed to see the two interact cutely.</p><p>"We will now begin the practice match of Karasuno High School vs. Aoba Johsai."</p><p>Going to their position, the Aoba Johsai players were surprised to see Shoyou as a middle blocker. "She's a middle blocker?" Kindaichi said in disbelief. "That's Kageyama for real. What's he doing at Karasuno?" Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>"Are you ready Hinata?" Daichi asked. "Yes!" Shoyou exclaimed evident that adrenaline was pumping through her veins. "Oi, don't get too excited." Kageyama told Shoyou. "I know!" She barked at Kageyama mumbling how much of a party pooper he was.</p><p>As the game started, Matsukawa served the ball which Daichi perfectly received and pass it on to Kageyama, who set it to Tanaka, who got blocked. "Ha, that's the first point." Kindaichi smirked which got ignored. Daichi looked at the tangerine, who was awfully quiet, before thinking about what she told him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"We should observe them first. We don't know how they play and we still lack some defense. That's what my mom taught me."</b>
  </em>
</p><p><em>'This gotta work.'</em> Daichi thought before sighing.</p><p>After a couple of losses and racked points. It was Shoyou's turn to serve. She walked to her position with the ball in hand. <em>'What serve should I use?'</em> She thought. <em>'Jump or a normal serve.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'If I go for a jump serve, there's a possibility that I could hit the ball hard and miss the court.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'On the other hand, with the normal serve. There's a possibility that I  hit the net.'</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TWEET!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Surprised by the whistle, she served the ball wrong which leads to hitting Kageyama's head making the whole gym silent. <em>'Ah, I'm gonna die.'</em> She thought as she paled about her death.</p><p>"Nice headshot, man!"</p><p>"Is your head okay?"</p><p>"Don't razz him!" Sugawara yelled worried for the humanized sun.</p><p>"Ne, Kiyo-senpai. Make sure to tell mom how I go down." Shoyou smiled at Kiyoko as she was filled with worry also.</p><p>Kageyama turned around walking towards Shoyou. "W-Wa-Wait! It was a mistake! I didn't mean to!" Shoyou tried to save herself from her nearing death.</p><p>As Kageyama got in front of her, she started to shake in fear. "Just wondering?" Kageyama asked. "What's more important than serving the ball? Were you scared that you'll miss it? Were you scared that you'll hit the net?" Kageyama asked leaning onto Shoyou at every sentence. "There's nothing scarier than hitting a serve into the back of my head." Kageyama stated before hitting the back of his head. "Is there?" He asked.</p><p>"At this moment, yeah. There's nothing scarier than that in this gym." Shoyou stated like a robot as a certain blasian woman popped into her mind.</p><p>As the two finished their conversation, the two teams started to line up for the second set. "Oi, Hinata." Shoyou tensed up as Tanaka called her name. "What was that?" He asked. "I hesitated because I keep thinking I would miss." Shoyou stated. "I didn't want to get switch, I want to stay on the court till, the end." Shoyou admitted. "Listen, my adorable kohai. If you get switched." Tanaka stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Think about it when you get switched."</p><p>"Huh?" Shoyou draws out, confused.</p><p>"Listen to me, in volleyball, everybody on this side of the net is your ally." Tanaka told her. "You can slow us down. But to make up for those things. That's why you have your team and your senpais." Tanaka bragged. "Oh! Tanaka-senpai." Shoyou beamed.</p><p>The whistle echoed around the gym signaling the second set. Shoyou went to her position. She took a deep breath before she went serious.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll- No, We'll win this set.'</em>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As the ball got slammed down the floor. Everyone was surprised. "That was fast!" "Did you see how high that girl jumped?!" Shoyou beamed with pride.</p><p>On the other side of the net, Iwaizumi was surprised to see how fast Shoyou was and how high she jumped. He knew that she's good at the sport but, he didn't expect her to be that good.</p><p>"This is fun!" Shoyou beamed at her team. The third and second years swore that they can see the sun from where Shoyou was standing. While the other first years had different actions. There was the blushing furiously, Yamaguchi and Kageyama, and of course, the look away blushing, Tsukishima.</p><p>After attack after attack, block after block, timeout came. <em>'I can't believe that I left volleyball for ice skating. I mean, ice skating is awesome too, but this.'</em> Shoyou thought as she looked at her palm before clenching it. <em>'This is a feeling, the feeling I won't let go.'</em> She thought.</p><p>On the other side, Kindaichi stared at the tangerine. "If they get past your block, receive solidly." Irihata said before looking at the tangerine. "I knew I recognized that kid." He said. "What do you mean, Coach?" Watari asked. "That girl is the daughter of Hinata Kyouka. The old Queen of the Court of Karasuno. Didn't think that she'll follow her mother's footsteps." Irihata chuckled. Surprised by the information, they took glances from the humanized sun "You're against a reckless spiker who believes in her setter 100%." Irihata warned.</p><p>After a few rotations, the two first-year were upfront fighting. Shoyou giggled as Daichi scolded the two. <em>'Somehow reminds me of Kyo-nii and Natsu-nii.'</em> She thought. "What are you giggling about, Boke!?" Kageyama shook Shoyou.  "Nothing, just remind me of my siblings." She laughs.</p><p>As the second set finished, Karasuno won. "Yay!" Shoyou jumped around before jumping onto Sugawara's back. "We won a set!" She exclaimed happily as the team laughs at her antics. "Don't get too excited now." Kageyama told Shoyou as he hit her arm. "Eh?! Why not?" Shoyou pouted which, Kageyama found cute.</p><p>"That's not their main setter."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SQUEALS</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Looking behind them, they saw Oikawa. Kageyama's eyes widen at surprise. While Kiyoko and Sugawara went in front of Shoyou. "Oh, Oikawa. Your back." Irihata said. "How's the ankle?" He asked. "It's fine. I can get back to regular practice." Oikawa smiled. Shoyou perked at the voice.</p><p>Oikawa looked around seeing Kageyama with Karasuno. "Yahoo˜. Long time no see, Tobio-chan." He waved. "Oh, it's the guy from earlier." Shoyou stated randomly. "You know him, too?" Kageyama asked feeling something bubbling inside of him. "Oh, no. I just bumped into him earlier. Didn't got his name." Shoyou explained. "Oh, chibi-chan. You're a volleyball player? That's really nice." Oikawa smiled at her irking Iwaizumi. "Oh. thanks, Grand King." Shoyou smiled as she went back to talking to Sugawara. "Grand King?" The third-year questioned. "Well, Kageyama acknowledges his skills and he's King's senpai." Shoyou stated like it's the obvious fact before drinking her water.</p><p>Oikawa was surprised by how the tangerine brushed off his compliment. From his experience, most girls would be flustered but, Shoyou just shrugged off his charms which made her more interesting. "Oi, Shittykawa." Oikawa jumped at Iwaizumi's voice.</p><p>"Stop staring at Shoyou!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>SMACK</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ow! How do you know chibi-chan, Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa whined at him.</p><p>"I met her last summer training camp. We've been in contact since, then." Iwaizumi deadpanned at him before leaving him.</p><p>"Anyway, start warming up. Even more than usual." Irihata ordered the Seijoh captain. "And stop staring at Shoyou!" He barked. "Okay." Oikawa shrugged off before walking off.</p><p>As the game starts, the two teams start to rack up their point. "Hey, when is Oikawa-san going to play?" "Idiot. He has to warm up or he could get hurt." "I know but, did you saw Oikawa-san earlier when she that Karasuno #5? It was so, cute!"</p><p>20-24</p><p>The was almost over. Just one more point for Karasuno and they win the game. Then, as Tsukishima failed a received. Oikawa was switched with Kunimi. <em>'He's here! The Great King!'</em> Shoyou thought as she gets more excited. <em>'Wait, didn't Kyo-nii said that there was a server that he even praises. Oh sh-'</em> Shoyou snapped her head to Tsukishima. "Tsuki!" She called out but, Tsukishima failed to receive Oikawa's serve.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>Karasuno froze at what Shoyou blurted out, even Irihata. "Hinata Kyojin, a past Shiratorizawa Captain." Shoyou stated. "He said that there was a serve that he even praise when he went against Shiratorizawa." Shoyou smirked as determination sparked in her eyes. "I would've never thought I'd forget something Kyo-nii told me." She ended making Iwaizumi and some players freeze.</p><p>
  <em>'That Kyojin!? How is he related to Chibi-chan?'</em>
</p><p>As Tsukishima failed another receive, Shoyou took a glance from him. <em>'This is weird. Ever since school started, I'm used to seeing Tsuki being mean. But, seeing Grand King aiming at him. This seems like the roles reversed.'</em> She thought. But, she saw Daichi told them to go back further and for Tsukishima to stand near the edge.</p><p>This time Tsukishima received the ball but, it became a chance ball for Oikawa's team. Oikawa received it and pass it to Yahaba, who set it to Kindaichi. Unfortunately, he got blocked by Shoyou. "Nice one-touch!" Shoyou quickly sprinted to the other side as Kageyama toss for her. Gliding sideways, her eyes gazed at Oikawa, who felt shivers down his spine as he saw her eyes. She spiked it down before tumbling away from the court.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>Kiyoko, Sugawara, and Yamaguchi went to her side quickly. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Shoyou smiled at them. She took Yamaguchi's hand to stand up before looking at the other side of the net. "We manage to win." She whispered before smiling widely.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou finished changing. As she went out of the changing room. She saw Iwaizumi waiting for her. "Oh, Haji-kun. Is there something you need?" She asked tilting her head slightly, which Iwaizumi found adorable. "No, I'm just here to check on you." Iwaizumi gestured to her knee, which was evidently red from her fall earlier.</p><p>"Oh, this. I'm fine." Shoyou smiled at him.</p><p>"Well, if you say so." Iwaizumi turned around to walk away. "Also, we'll win next time." Shoyou smiled at his declaration. She happily went back to her team as they start to walk out of the school.</p><p>"Takeda-sensei complimented us, but frankly, if we were facing Seijoh and Oikawa in an all-out match, we'd be lacking." Daichi mentioned to the team.</p><p>"Spoken like a true captain."</p><p>The team stopped seeing Seijoh's captain by the gates. "You know your stuff." Oikawa stares at the team. Tsukishima stood in front of Shoyou slightly. "What do you want?" Tanaka growled at him. "Do you wanna fight?" He sneered at the pretty boy. "Now, don't be so hostile." Oikawa said. Shoyou felt dazing out on his speech as she felt it wasn't important or she practically knows what he would say.</p><p>"Also, chibi-chan. What's your name?"</p><p>Shoyou snapped out of her daze as she heard what Oikawa asked her. "E-eto, Hinata Shoyou." Shoyou mumbled out feeling a little shy from the attention. "Your one touch and final attack were impressive." Oikawa praised before bringing out his phone. "Wanna exchange numbers so, we can talk about '<em>volleyball</em>' more?" The others tense at his request knowing fully well what he was thinking. "Ah! Really?!" Shoyou beamed at the word volleyball. She fetched out her phone and gave it to Oikawa to put his number and to get her number.</p><p>After the exchange, Shoyou was happy to get one of the top 4 volleyball team captains in the prefecture's number. "It's true. We don't have much time before the Inter-High preliminaries, but he should be coming back." Daichi smirked. "Who's coming back?" Shoyou asked.</p><p>"Karasuno's guardian deity."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ᴠɪᴄᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴏᴡꜱ❞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "THEM"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <b> <em>THAT NIGHT, EXCITED TO MEET THE GUARDIAN DEITY OF KARASUNO.</em> </b>
</p><p>Shoyou made sure to set her alarm early as she sat on her bed. Bursting into her room, Natsu jumped on the bed next to her. "Did you win the match?" She asked excitedly making Shoyou smile. "Of course we did." Natsu smiled at her sister.</p><p>Natsu knew that Shoyou is strong like Kyouka, she admires her for that. She wanted to be like her Shoyou-nee, she wanted to be strong and always win but, she also saw the other side of Shoyou. The side that she never wanted to see. A side when she lose.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day, as Shoyou predicted. She woke up early due to her alarm. After she took a shower and put her uniform on, she heads down getting greeted by Kyouka. "Good morning, Sho." Kyouka smiled as she placed her bento in front of her. "Good morning mom." Shoyou yawned slightly. "I need to meet that team of yours since you said that they weren't available last night." Kyouka reminded Shoyou. "Okay." Shoyou answered as she packed her bento before walking out the door. "See you tonight at dinner!"</p><p>As she made her way to Karasuno High, Shoyou locked her bike in place before rushing to the club's female changing room seeing Kiyoko. "Good morning, Kiyo-senpai!" She beamed as Kiyoko gave her a head pat. "Good morning to you too, Sho-chan." Kiyoko smiled softly.</p><p>Taking off her uniform, Shoyou replaced it with her t-shirt before changing onto her spandex shorts. "What got you pumped up, Sho-chan?" Kiyoko asked seeing the girl more energetic than usual. "Well, Daichi-san mentioned yesterday, that one of the members is getting lifted off their suspension. So, I thought I could see them in action." Shoyou beamed running out of the room not giving Kiyoko any time to answer.</p><p>Heading towards the gym, she saw Kageyama practicing his serves. Before she could even try to receive his serve, someone beats her to it.</p><p>Both first-years were surprised by how Nishinoya received the serve. <em>'That receive, it's almost perfect like mom!' </em>Shoyou thought in surprise. <em>'He perfectly stopped the momentum and rotation, and accurately sent the ball back to the setter.' </em>Kageyama thought. <em>''That was a perfect receive.'</em></p><p>"Eh! You're taller than me."</p><p>"What do you mean by th...at?" Nishinoya said trailing out noticing Shoyou's appearance. "How tall are you?" She asked not noticing his daze state. "159 cm." Nishinoya answered briefly.</p><p>"Hey, Noya-san!"</p><p>Snapping out his dazed state, Nishinoya looked at Tanaka. "Hey, Ryu!" He exclaimed. "Nishinoya." The third years greeted. "Hi!" Nishinoya exclaimed at the other players. "Let me introduce you." Daichi told them.</p><p>"This is Nishinoya, second-year."</p><p>"Hi." Both Kageyama and Shoyou greeted the second-year. "Hi. You guys are first-years. huh?" Nishinoya beamed walking towards Kageyama. "You, the guy doing serves. The tall guy with the nasty glare." Nishinoya pointed at the first-year setter. "What junior high are you from?" He asked.</p><p>"Kitagawa Daiichi." Kageyama answered bluntly.</p><p>"Seriously? That's a power school. No wonder you serve like that." Nishinoya praised. "We played against you guys and lost 2 to 1." He stated. "Your served was amazing then, too."</p><p>"Noisy as ever." The two third-years deadpanned.</p><p>"What junior high were you at, NIshinoya-san?" Kageyama asked the talkative libero. "Chidoriyama." Both Kageyama and Shoyou perked at the school name. "That's a power school. Why did you come to Karasuno?" Kageyama asked in disbelief. "Is it because you heard Couch Ukai was coming back?" The two first years look at Nishinoya. "No...I came to Karasuno because." Nishinoya paused.</p><p>"Because I like the girl's uniform. Intensely."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"And the girls have lived up to my expectations. And above all, because of the boy's uniform. In black!" Nishinoya ranted. Shoyou caught something by the corner of her eyes. She walked away from the two boys. "Karasuno has black uniforms, and the girl's uniform is cute." Nishinoya stated proudly. By the corner of his eyes, he saw Shoyou approaching Kiyoko.</p><p>"Kiyoko-san! I've come to see you!" He exclaimed dashing to Kiyoko.</p><p>
  <em>SLAP</em>
</p><p>Shoyou winces at the sound before watching Kiyoko walk away from Nishinoya. "Eto, are you okay?" Shoyou asked the libero. Stuck in a trance, Nishinoya stares at Shoyou making some boys on the edge for some reason. For the time being, Nishinoya felt time stopped around the two of them as he studies Shoyou's appearance.</p><p>"ANGEL!"</p><p>Surprised by her senpai's sudden shout, Shoyou jumped slightly. "Ryuu! We have another manager?! She looks like an angel!!" Nishinoya simped. "I know right!" Tanaka joined in. "Eto, I'm not a manager." Shoyou said interrupting the two. "I'm a player in the team." She corrected Nishinoya.</p><p>"For real!?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What position?"</p><p>"Middle Blocker."</p><p>"Eh, but your small."</p><p>"I can jump really high!"</p><p>After the two midgets finished their conversation, Nishinoya walks back to Sugawara, Daichi, and Kageyama. "Where's Asahi-san? Did he come back?" He asked. The two third-years gave him a melancholic look. "No." Daichi answered.</p><p>"THAT WIMP!"</p><p>"Hey, Noya! Don't talk like that about your senpai!" Tanaka shouted at the libero. "Shut up!" Nishinoya exclaimed. "A wimp is a wimp. If Asahi-san's not coming back, neither am I." Nishinoya stated before walking out of the gym.</p><p>Shoyou chased Nishinoya out of the gym wanting to ask him something. Reaching him, she starts to fiddle with her fingers. "A-Ano." She called making Nishinoya stop in his tracks. "Nishiya-san, you're the libero, right?" She asked. "That's 'Nishinoya'. And what makes you think I'm a libero?" Nishinoya said. "Is it because I'm short?" He stated before sitting on a ledge. "Huh? Oh, no. It's because you're a good receiver." Shoyou complimented. Nishinoya perked up at this. "Libero is a position for good receivers, right?" Shoyou repeated her mother's words.</p><p>"Plus the captain called you Guardian God. I can see why." Shoyou praised. "Guardian? What the heck is that?" Nishinoya exclaimed in disbelief all flustered. "He's exaggerating. I'm not all that.." He denied. "He really said that?" He asked Shoyou for reassurance. "Yup! And it's true because I saw you received Bakayama's serve." Shoyou answered before her mood went down. "My mom still thinks my follow up receives are bad, my siblings too, even if they don't play volleyball." Shoyou told him. Nishinoya looked at the tangerine. "So, please teach me how, Nishi-Nishinoya-senpai!" Shoyou asked the boy. The boy blushed from the fact a girl called him senpai.</p><p>Recovering from his shock, Nishinoya stood up and slowly walk over to Shoyou placing a hand over her shoulder. "I'll buy you ice cream after practice." Nishinoya lowly stated. "Because."</p><p>"I am your senpai!" Nishinoya exclaimed with a flustered face.</p><p>"Does that mean?" Shoyou excitedly beamed. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going back to that club." Nishinoya excused. "I'm just going to teach you. That's all." He stated to her. "Thank you!" Shoyou exclaimed.</p><p>From a safe distance, the two third-years and second-year sighed in relief as they eavesdropped on the conversation.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After the afternoon practice, Nishinoya was teaching the first-years how recieve. Well, trying to explain. "You go zip, then go whoop, and pow." Nishinoya sort of explained. "Like that." He ended as he looked back at the others watching him. The other first-years just tilt their head in confusion.</p><p>"It's no good." Tanaka said. "He can't explain it because he moves purely on instinct." Tanaka explained. "Really? I sort of understood what he was saying." Kageyama told his senior. "Because you belong to his species." Tanaka deadpanned. "When you explain something, all you say is 'pow' and 'woah' and stuff." Tanaka told the blueberry setter. "Nobody else understands you except for Hinata." Tanaka said before looking at the tangerine.</p><p>"Libero is a special position, isn't it?" Takeda asked Daichi. "Yes." Daichi answered. "The libero specializes exclusively in defense. They're not allowed to make offensive plays, like serving or spiking. They switch places with the rearguards to solidify defense." Daichi explained to Takeda. "So, that's the Guardian God of Karasuno. How awesome." Takeda said in amazement. "It would give us a real shot in the arm if he came back." Daichi stated. "He has a very strong presence, notwithstanding his short stature. He inspires confidence."</p><p>"In any case, Nishinoya hasn't lost his touch at all." Sugawara said in relief, looking at the talking players. "He said he continued training even after he got suspended. He mingled with the girl's team, he said." Tanaka informed him making the silvernette laugh. "That sounds like what Hinata would do." He mentioned before looking at the girl with warm eyes.</p><p>"Eto, Nishinoya-senpai." Shoyou called. "You were talking about 'Asahi-san'. Who is he?" Shoyou asked curiously. "Moron, don't say that name carelessly." Tanaka mumbled in the background next to a shocked Sugawara.</p><p>"He's Karasuno's ace, for what it's worth." Nishinoya answered seriously. "Ace?" Shoyou repeated in disbelief. <em>'So, he's the Ace? What happened?' </em>She thought. "What's with that look?" Nishinoya asked her. "I join volleyball because I wanna be an ace!" Shoyou admitted with sparkling eyes. <em>'And it's better than getting kicked every day by, Yuri-kun.' </em>She thought mentally dreading about her friend. "Ace? With your height?" Nishinoya said in disbelief.</p><p>"That's one spirit!" Nishinoya beamed patting Shoyou's arm. "You want it because it's awesome, right?" Nishinoya exclaimed. "Do it! Become the ace!" He cheered. "You'd be far more impressive than our current ace." Nishinoya laughs before crossing his arms. "But then again, it's the ace that inspires you." Nishinoya stated like it's the obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, they are!" Shoyou exclaimed, as a picture of her mother flash in her mind. <em>'Well, not all of them.' </em>She thought as a picture of Kyojin laughing like a maniac flash in her mind. </p><p>"The word 'ace' has an awesome ring to it. 'Setter' and 'Libero' sounds boring." Nishinoya said making Kageyama grumble. "It's all right." Sugawara tried to comfort the first-year. "But...in a match. when the crowd is going crazy..even more than at an amazing spike is when there's a super recieve." Nishinoya explained. "In the battle of height that is volleyball, the libero is one of the few positions in which a short player can survive. But, I'm not a libero because of my height. I'd be a libero even if I was two meters tall." Nishinoya told Shoyou. "Even if your side misses the spike, even if your side can't block, as long as the ball doesn't hit the court. In volleyball, that means you haven't lost. And the one best suited to do that...."</p><p>"is the libero." Nishinoya pointed to himself. "Cool!" Shoyou beamed with sparkles around her making others jealous. "D-Don't say it so sincerely! Damn it!" Nishinoya said flustered by her compliment. "Anyways. So, ace wannabe. What's your specialty?" Nishinoya asked making Shoyou confuse. "You're not that bad at receiving, but there must be something you're good at." Nishinoya explained. "Well, Kageyama said I'm the Ultimate Decoy but, my mom sends me this earlier. She said 'if anyone in your team asks what your good at play this video to them.' and she told me not to watch it." Shoyou said fishing her phone out and giving it to Nishinoya. "Just play the video." She said before blocking her ears.</p><p>Slowly, the others start to watch the video making them more surprised. The video ended and all they can do is stare at Shoyou in disbelief.</p><p>"EHHHHHHHH?!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"I know I'm being stubborn, but I'm begging you." Takeda stated with a straight face. "I'm inexperienced and pathetically inadequate. But, those kids have wonderful potential." Takeda said as an image of the team flashed in his mind. "Please be their coach, Ukai-kun." Takeda pleaded. "You sure are persistent, sensei." Ukai said after puffing out a cloud of smoke. "That's the only thing I'm good at." Takeda admitted.</p><p>"Being tenacious won't get me to coach them. My granddad was a coach, but I'm not cut out for it." Ukai stated as he closed the magazine he was reading. "Sensei, I know you want a technical instructor, but what you're really after is the illustrious name of 'Ukai'" He said to the teacher. "Frankly, there is that, too. Ever since Coach Ukai retired, our school gradually fell behind other schools. This year I was hired to fill the hole he had left, but I can't even get other schools to agree to a practice match." Takeda explained.</p><p>"You think my illustrious name would turn things around?" Ukai asked. "I implore you, Ukai-kun." Takeda bowed. "I refuse." Ukai simply answered. "I acknowledge your commitment, but I don't want to babysit a bunch of pesky high schoolers." Ukai said. "I'll be back." Takeda said as he starts to walk out of the store. "What part of, 'I refuse', don't you understand?" Ukai grumbled. "I'm sorry for being persistent but, you'll understand if you see those kids play."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou opened her house door before sighing. "I'm home." She announced as she took off her shoes and wearing her slippers.</p><p>"Took you long enough."</p><p>Surprised by the voice, she turned around seeing a blonde russian skater. "Yuri-kun!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After their class, Kageyama managed to convince Shoyou to talk with their team's Ace. "You go first." She whispered at the boy. "You're the one who wanted to see the ace." Kageyama lied. "You're the one who dragged me into this." She growled at him.</p><p>"Wait, Asahi!" Sugawara called.</p><p>Both first years looked at the student who passed them. "Asahi?" They questioned. "What?" Asahi asked. <em>'Wow, he's tall. Almost like Ota-kun.' </em>Shoyou thought. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Sugawara asked the two. "Well, Kageyama wants to see him." Shoyou whispered to Sugawara.</p><p>"Let me introduce our new members, Hinata and Kageyama." Sugawara told Asahi. "So, you're the first-years." Asahi said. "Hello." Both Kageyama and Shoyou greeted. <em>'Definitely like Ota-kun.' </em>Shoyo thought seeing him smile. "Do your best." He told the duo. "Aren't you going to play, too?" Shoyou asked tilting her head.</p><p>
  <em>'Moe./Cute.'</em>
</p><p>"I want to be the ace, so I want to watch the team's ace play in person." Shoyou said making Asahi smile softly. "Azumane, Sensei is waiting." A student called. "Sorry, but I'm no ace." Asahi denied. <em>'Something must've happened.' </em>Shoyo thought watching Asahi walking away from them.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The freak duo ran to the gym after collecting their stuff. Shoyou let out a heavy sigh which, Kageyama took notice of. "What?" He asked the girl. "Something like that won't make someone hate volleyball that much." Shoyou said thinking back to what Sugawara told them. "There must've been other reasons." Kageyama reassured. "Like what?" Shoyou asked the setter. "I don't know. But we don't know for sure that he dislikes it."</p><p>After changing, the team started to do receiving drills. Shoyou was assigned to toss the ball to the players.</p><p>"Rooolling.......<br/>THUNDAA!"</p><p>The gym went silent as Nishinoya finished his rolling receive. "Nice Recieve." Sugawara didn't know what to say but, that. "That's just an ordinary rolling receive!" Tanaka laughed. "Why did he yell that out?" Kageyama asked himself. "What was that?" Tsukishima laughed as Yamaguchi stifled a laugh. "Kageyama. Tsukishima. Yamaguchi. I'm going to lecture you all. Crouch down. I mean, sit down! Get lower than my line of vision!" Nishinoya barked. While Shoyou giggled at their actions.</p><p>"Good job everyone, I want you all to listen up." Takeda announced. "We're doing it again this year, aren't we?" Takeda questioned after everyone in the gym listen to him. "Golden Week Training Camp!" Takeda stated making Shoyou pale but, beamed at excited. "Yes. We still need a lot of practice." Daichi said. "One more thing. For the last day of Golden Week. I've arranged a practice match!" Takeda exclaimed pridefully at what he accomplished. "Awesome! Very impressive, Take-chan!" Tanaka complimented their team advisor. "Who's our opponent?" Sugawara asked.</p><p>"A venerated school in Tokyo, Nekoma High School. They call themselves 'Neko'." Takeda told the students. <em>'Something a name that Yuri-kun would take as a codename.' </em>Shoyou thought. "We've heard a lot about them. Our former coach and theirs were rivals. We played each other a lot." Tanaka told Shoyou who nodded in acknowledgment. "That's right. Those famous matches were called 'Cats vs Raven: Battle at the Garbage Dump'." Sugawara said with pride evident in his tone. "You sure those matches were famous?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"They've refused us for awhile. Why now?" Daichi asked. "Yeah, I'll tell you the details later." Takeda said. "But after I heard about that rival school, I had to arrange for a rematch of destiny." Takeda smiled. "I think when he hears who our opponent is. He'll want to take action."</p><p>"Alright, We have an important practice match coming up. Let's get fired up." Daichi exclaimed. "Yes!" They all agreed. "Tokyo, huh? I'll smash those 'shitty' boys to smithereens." Tanaka smirked. "He said, 'shitty boys'." Tsukishima stifled a laugh making Shoyou giggle. "I miss Tokyo." She hummed grabbing Ennoshita's attention. "What do you mean by that, Hinata?" He asked the girl. "Well, I kind of grew up in parts of Tokyo and Kyoto before settling in Miyagi." Shoyou told him with a smile making him feel fuzzy.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day, both Kageyama and Shoyou agreed to convince Asahi to play again. So, in front of Asahi. There stood the freak duo. "I appreciate the sentiment, but. Why are you so interested in me? We haven't even practiced together." Asahi asked. "Because, if you don't come back the second and third-years will stay disheartened." Shoyou said in a loud voice before Kagayama lightly karate chopped her head. "Your too loud." He said.</p><p>"Hahaha, you guys are interesting. But, I'm sorry to say. I can no longer visualize spiking past high blocks in front of me." Asahi said. Shoyou could tell there was sadness in his tone and she can relate to his words. "I can't get the thoughts of getting shut out, of seeing myself intimidated, and self-destructing out of my head." Asahi stated. "I'm sorry if this might sound cocky. But, I understand how you feel." Shoyou told him politely as she can. "I'm short and all I could do is jump high but, I still get constantly blocked. But, now." Shoyou smiled surprising Asahi and making him blush. "I have this guy tossing to me, so I can get past any blocker." Shoyou pointed to Kageyama making him blush. "With him, I can see the view from the other side, above the net." Shoyou beamed with her smile never flattering. "The ball snug in my palm, it's a feeling I won't give up in this world." Shoyou admitted.</p><p>"Everyone calls you ace because, it's not about how many spikes they blocked, it's about how many points you scored." Shoyou stated shocking Asahi and making him feel fuzzy.</p><p>Before anyone can say anything, the school bell rang. "I better get going if, I don't want Tsuki to sass me again. So, excuse me." Shoyou said before jogging back to her class.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>It was afternoon and the volleyball team was doing their training. Shoyou was panting and drinking heavy gulps from her water bottle. "Do you need to take a break, Sho-chan?" Kiyoko asked the tangerine. "Nope, I'm fine Kiyo-senpai." She smiled back. Kiyoko pats the girl's head before tending to the other players.</p><p>"Good job eveyone." Takeda greeted as he opened the gym's door. "Huddle up!" Daichi called out. Everyone looked shocked seeing Ukai walk into the gym. "This is Ukai-kun, who will be our coach starting today." Takeda said. Ukai looked around before seeing Shoyou. "Are you a manager?" He asked. "No, actually Mom said that the Volleyball team in Karasuno is a Co-ed one. So, that's why." Shoyou explained. "What's your name, kid?" He asked since Shoyou looked familiar to him. "Hinata Shoyou."</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"As in Hinata Kyouka?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Ukai's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. <em>'So, that's why that woman has been sending shit in the store.'</em> Ukai thought as he imagined his senpai's face. "Anyways, get ready. I need to see what you guys are made of. The game will start at 6:30 pm." Ukai announced. "Against who?" "The Karasuno neighborhood association team."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>There was still an hour before the practice match. The gym door slammed opened revealing three skaters. "Sho-chan~!" Victor sang seeing the tangerine. "Oh god, why now?" Shoyou dreaded. Heavy footsteps went straight to her.</p><p>"BAKA!"</p><p>Everyone was surprised by how Yuri kicked Shoyou send her a good few feet away. "What was that for, Yuri-kun?!" Shoyou exclaimed rubbing her aching back. "I forgot to do that yesterday." Yuri said. "Ow~." Shoyou moaned in pain. Yuuri went to her side helping her to stand up. "You disappeared for two months, almost three months and we figured out that you quit figure skating and moved back here in Japan without a word. What are you gonna do, huh?" Yuri glared at her.</p><p>
  <em>whistle</em>
</p><p>"TEME!"</p><p>"ITAI!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After the commotion that the skaters made, they agreed to watch them practice while Shoyou was catching up with them. "So, you ditched skating for this?" Yuri grumbled at her. "I didn't ditch skating, I just don't want to compete anymore." Shoyou excused. "So, this is volleyball? It's my first time seeing some play upfront!" Victor said enthusiastically. "I played in the family reunion that you guys were invited." Shoyou deadpanned making Yuuri laugh at the interaction.</p><p>"You worried everybody when you said you were quitting skating. Even Seung was surprised." Yuuri informed her ruffling her hair. "I'm sorry." Shoyou mumbled as her mood dropped Yuri sighed before he casually lay his head on her lap. "This is your consequence." He mumbled as he continued to scroll through his phone making Shoyou giggled.</p><p>Not that far from the skaters, the volleyball players were staring at their interactions. "Who's that 'city' boy!?" Tanaka barked. "How is he that close to Shoyou?!" Nishinoya followed. "That's Yuri Pliketsky, Victor Nikiforov, and Katsuki Yuuri. National Skaters, heck I'm surprised you guys don't know them." Ukai informed. "How does Hinata fit the puzzle?" Sugawara asked obviously feeling on edge. "From what I heard from Takeda-sensei is that her mom, Kyouka informed you about her skills right?" Ukai said. "Well, she's an opening skater in every competition she can go to, mostly Pliketsky's and Katsuki's competitions." Ukai explained.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Time passed, Shoyou was back on practicing and the practice match that Ukai arrange is almost there. "All you do is hit the ball and jump, what's the point?" Yuri grumbled, moody at the fact that he lost his lap pillow. "Now, now Yurio. This is Sho-chan we're talking about. She might found it fun." Victor said patting the boy's back.</p><p>All Yuri could do was 'tch'ed and looked away before seeing Shoyou talking to Kageyama happily. He can see that the boy was blushing from her laughs which made him more furious. <em>'I know her the longest, it's not fair.' </em>He thought.</p><p>"Wow. Bring back memories."</p><p>Everyone looked at the newcomers seeing that they were about the same age as Ukai. "The team neighborhood association is here!" They said before walking to Ukai. Shoyou walked towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Aren't they the same age as Coach Ukai?" She mumbled. "I was expecting geezers from a neighborhood association." Tsukishima stated. "Me too." Yamaguchi admitted.</p><p>Shoyou looked over the Skaters. "You guys are gonna watch right?" Shoyou said putting on a jersey. "Yeah, Kyouka-san said we could watch you guys practice since we had nothing else to do." Yuuri smiled at her. "Okay." Shoyou smiled before running up to Kageyama.</p><p>"You should tell Coach Ukai that your mom wants to meet everyone." Kageyama whispered. "Yeah, I should." Shoyou agreed before seeing something from the window. "Hey, help me look over the window." Shoyou said grabbing Kageyama's arm. "Why should I?" He grumbled. "I'll buy you milk for a week." She said bluntly making Kageyama agree before carrying her on his shoulder.</p><p>"Wah! It's Asahi-san!"</p><p>"This girl again..." Asahi dreaded after getting caught.</p><p>"You're late! Who do you think you are? What's your position?" Ukai barked. "Wing Spiker.." Asahi trailed out. "We're short of players. Hurry up and take your positions!" Ukai demanded.</p><p>Shoyou couldn't contain her excitement, jumping off Kageyama's shoulder she went to shake Yuri, much to his complaints, Shoyou couldn't keep her excitement. '<em>Yes! I get to see The Ace in action!'</em>She thought excitedly.</p><p>"I need to borrow a setter from you guys." Ukai sid looking at Kageyama and Sugawara. The two think about it for a second before Sugawara walks ahead. "Sugawara-san." Kageyama called which worked.</p><p>"You're not doing this for me, are you?" The blueberry setter. "If you're stepping down so I can step up, I'll refuse." He stated seriously making Shoyou worry for the two of them.</p><p>"Ever since Kageyama joined the team as the official setter, I've been relieved." Sugawara said. "The setter is the pillar of our team's offense. He must be the toughest of everyone. But I never felt confident about throwing tosses." Sugawara admitted. "I've been scared the spikers would repeatedly be blocked because of my tosses. So, I hid behind Kageyama's overwhelming abilities, and enjoyed relief." Sugawara explained making Shoyou frown as she remembers two people from her past. "When I think of spikes getting blocked...It still scares me." Sugawara said before looking at Asahi.</p><p>"But..Let me toss to you again, Asahi." He said with confidence. "That's why I'm gonna be in their team. Kageyama." Sugawara called to the first-year.</p><p>"I won't let you outplay me."</p><p>"I won't either."</p><p>"So, why are you guys still standing there being sappy about it? Geez."</p><p>"Yuri-kun!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As always Shoyou was in the middle, while the skaters were watching from the sidelines. "They definitely have an intimidating presence." Daichi said looking at the other side of the net. Shoyou grinned as she performed small squats as adrenaline flow through her veins.</p><p>
  <em>'I won't lose.'</em>
</p><p><em>'Besides, if I lose I will definitely get kicked by Yuri-kun and he'll snitch me to mom' </em>Shoyou thought as she sweatdropped feeling the blonde russian skater's gaze on her.</p><p>As the first point was taken, Shoyou finally sees Sugawara's toss earning them a point. "Wow!" She gaped at the toss. "Of course, Sugawara is an experienced setter after all." Daichi bragged feeling proud at his fellow third year.</p><p>The next point was taken by Shoyou's and Kageyama's fast attack. Shoyou had to stop herself from falling straight to the net making her relief in sigh. "HA! Still can't control your speed!" Yuri taunted the girl. "Shut up!" Shoyou shouted feeling embarrassed.</p><p><em>'It might be true that she can't handle her speed, but it always been a huge advantage for her when she skates.' </em>Yuri thought looking at the tangerine. <em>'I wonder how you'll use it in this "beloved" sports of yours, Sho.'</em></p><p>Meanwhile, after seeing their quick. The adults in both the neighborhood association team and Ukai was surprised and in awe. Takeda smiled knowing that his team manages to shock Ukai like how he was at the Seijoh and Karasuno practice match.</p><p>The next serve was Hinata making her grin. "Oi, Sho! If you don't get that point, I'll tell the old hag!" Yuri yelled making the girl shiver. "Alright, alright. Don't tell mom!" Shoyou cried making the tension clear as they laugh at the girl.</p><p>Holding the ball in front of her, she took a deep breath before setting her target. Everyone on the other sideof the net felt shivers crawl up their spine. <em>'That's right we have never seen Hinata serve before.' </em>Sugawara thought. Shoyou threw the ball in the air as she prepare herself.</p><p>
  <em>'A Jump Serve?!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>BLAM</b> </em>
</p><p>Frozen in shock, everyone stares at the mark where the ball landed. Yuri smirked feeling proud at what he managed to rile up. <em>'That's right. During their family reunion, </em><em><b>their </b></em><em>the most powerful in that game. The more time she spends on the court, the stronger she gets.' </em>He thought. <em>'It's a shame </em><em><b>he's </b></em><em>not here.' </em>He shook his head convincing himself it was better. "Bravo, Sho-chan!" Victor exclaimed as both he and Yuuri cheered for her.</p><p><em>'I knew that your kids were powerful, Kyouka. But I never expected a monster.' </em>Ukai thought as he smirked when a sweat falls down the side of his head. <em>'Go win, Unbreakable Warrior.' </em>Victor thought.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴʙʀᴇᴀᴋᴀʙʟᴇ ᴡᴀʀʀɪᴏʀ❞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "CHARISMA"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AFTER SHOWING OF HER JUMP SERVE, SHE FELT PRIDE STIRRING UP INSIDE HER.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Shoyou was handed another ball before deciding to perform a normal serve. Yuri understands why Shoyou's jump serve was a lucky one. Most of the time, all he has seen when she serves like that, the outcome is always an out.</p><p>Her serve was received by Shimada before passing it onto one of his team. "Long hair, you do last!" He said. <em>'The sky is the domain of spikers.' </em>Nishinoya thought. "Let's block them." Kageyama said. "Don't give me orders." Tsukishima retorted to him. "Asahi-san, I'm blocking you for real." Tanaka said slightly scared about what he was about to do.</p><p><em>'If I keep the ball in play...as long it stays connected...I know the ace will score for us.' </em>Nishinoya thought.</p><p>Asahi spiked the ball making Kageyama's left hand fly back from the power. Kageyama was surprised at the power while Asahi was a little irked. Nishinoya managed to save it with a pancake surprising everyone. "He saved it." Shimada muttered.</p><p>"Even if the ball bounces off the wall...I'll keep it in play. So, call for a toss again, ace!" Nishinoya exclaimed.</p><p>"Cover." Shimada said. "Alright!" Sugawara stated moving position to make a toss. <em>'What should I do? Who do I toss it to?' </em>He thought.<em>'The left is open. That might be the best, but...If I toss to Asahi and he gets blocked again...'</em></p><p>"Sugawara-san!" Kageyama called out. "Give it to him 'till he scores!" He said shocking Shoyou and Tsukishima. <em>'That was out of character for him.' </em>Shoyou thought. <em>'When the going gets rough when the recieve is tenuous, the last ball is entrusted to the ace.' </em>Sugawara thought. <em>'I know. I know it, but Asahi isn't waiting for a toss, and I'm putting him on the spot against three blockers.' </em>He panicked.</p><p><em>'The spike...I can spike because the toss goes up.' </em>Asahi thought remembering Sugawara's words.</p><p>
  <em>"Let me spike for you again, Asahi."</em>
</p><p><em>'The toss goes up because of the connecting receive.' </em>He thought as Nishinoya's words enter his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"I keep the ball in the air. It's not your place to give up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'm not the only one who spikes. Everybody plays his own respective part. And yet, I..'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't win alone. That's just how it is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why everyone calls you an ace, Asahi-san."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you still like volleyball..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Call for a toss again, ace!"</em>
</p><p>"Alright!" Shimada called out. "Shimada-san-." "SUGA!" Asahi called out surprising the setter. "One more!" He stated. '<em>Ah, the ace awaits. He's calling for a toss.' </em>Sugawara thought before giving Asahi a toss. <em>'A high toss, slightly away from the net. The toss, Asahi's specialty, which I've tossed to him many times. Even if it's just a plain toss, give it all you got....carefully...' </em>He thought.</p><p>"You're rooting for the other team, aren't you?" Tsukishima taunted Kageyama. "Well, sorry to say it, but I'm blocking them." Tsukishima stated. "Of course. What's the point of holding back?" Kageyama shot back at him, while Tanaka was still crying tears of joy.</p><p>
  <em>'The dependable guardian behind me...The easy-to-spike tosses he sends me..I lack for nothing. I had forgotten such simple, obvious things...I'm not fighting this battle alone.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'To strike past all obstacles...'</em>
</p><p>Asahi spiked the ball with such force, it went past Tsukishima's and Kageyama's hand, making it fly backward from the force earning the other team a point.</p><p>
  <em>'That's the ace!'</em>
</p><p>Shoyou stared in awe admiring how Asahi scored that point. <em>'That was so cool!' </em>She thought. On the sidelines, Victor and Yuuri jaw dropped while Yuri was looking at Shoyou seeing a familiar sparkle in her eyes. He sighed knowing what it meant. "WOW! What a sound! Like, Kaboom!" Takeda said in awe. "I know right! It's like a cannon!" Victor exclaimed.</p><p>"Nice. NIce, Asahi. You too Nishinoya." Sugawara complimented. "You guys, too. Nice toss, Sugawara. Nice receive, Nishinoya." Asahi said making the two grin.</p><p>"Hey, Hinata." Kageyama called out snapping Shoyou from her daze. "Are you intimidated by the ace?" He asked. "Of course, not! Why'd you think that?" Shoyou yelled at Kageyama. "Besides, it's my turn now!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <em>'His palm is approximate;y two centimeters thick. His peer's hand is twice that size, but those two centimeters separating the ball from the floor...keep the ace's life..connected to us.'</em>
</p><p>"You didn't jump at all. That's because you've been ditching for a month." Nishinoya told Asahi. "Yeah...I'm sorry." Asahi apologized like the softy he is. "You're strict, Nishinoya." Sugawara stated.</p><p>"Daichi-san." Tanaka called with a knowing look. "Asahi's back and on the neighborhood team with the veterans. We'd better step up our game." Daichi stated. "What are you saying, Daichi-san?" Tanaka asked.</p><p>"We have me on our team."<br/>"We have me on our team!"</p><p>"Huh? What?" Daichi asked as he heard both Tanaka and Shoyou spoke in unison. "Don't talk over me!" Tanaka whined at Shoyou making her laugh awkwardly. "Oi! Stop annoying her, Baldie!" Yuri barked at Tanaka before using the tangerine as leverage to kick the second-year on the face. "YURI-KUN!!" Shoyou cried out as she saw the second year fell down the floor.</p><p>"He's amazing. So was Nishinoya-kun's receive. If he can save a ball that's been blocked, we can be invincible!" Takeda exclaimed. "And Sho-chan's team will win those tournaments!" Victor and Yuuri cheered. "What are you guys talking about? It's impossible to save those every time." Ukai said. "Huh?"</p><p>"We're talking about balls going at least 100kph, traveling a distance of only two or three meters. There's no way you can save them all." Ukai explained. "However...It's important to know that getting blocked isn't the end." Ukai continued. "Knowing your teammates are there to back you up, can set your mind at ease." Ukai stated. "I see." Takeda and Yuuri trailed out. "Eh? Nani kore?" Victor said lost in what Ukai said. Both Yuuri and Shoyou bowed at his action. "Forgive him, he's not an experienced and the smartest coach."</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After that, it was back on the game. As the green team hit their serve, the game was on. "Ennoshita!" Daichi called making Ennoshita receive the ball. "Cover!" The captain said calling for Kageyama. <em>'Overall, their receiving needs a lot of work.' </em>Ukai thought. <em>'He discerns the dropping point quickly and without hesitation.' </em>He thought looking at Kageyama. <em>'That setter is a first-year.' </em>Ukai thought looking at Kageyama.</p><p>
  <em>'So, who am I going to pick or-'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FWOOSH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>BLAM</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nice, Hinata, Kageyama!" Tanaka exclaimed. "Nice kill, Sho-chan!" Victor beamed while Yuuri was awkwardly trying to pull him back to his place. "Not so, loud Victor." Yuuri deadpanned. While everyone was looking at the duo in shock.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>But now I have this guy tossing to me, so I can get past any blocker."</em>
</p><p>"I guess she wasn't exaggerating." Asahi sweatdropped. "That was amazing, Shoyou! What was that? Did I really just see that?" Nishinoya complimented. "Hehehe, thank you Nishinoya-senpai." She said feeling flustered from the compliment.</p><p>"Hey! Why did you jump there, shrimpy? What did your old hag been teaching you?!" Ukai yelled at Shoyou. "Well, because I know Kageyama's toss will come to wherever I jump." Shoyou answered innocently. "Also don't forget that you almost messed up by almost hitting the net!" Yuri yelled. "I know that!" Shoyou barked at him.</p><p><em>'Clearly, this Shrimpy jumped without watching for the toss. Did that first-year setter perfectly coordinate with shrimpy's motion? And how could she be so certain that the toss would be there? Who makes a full swing on that alone, without looking for the toss at all?' </em>Ukai thought before a blasian senpai of his popped in his head. <em>'Except for her.'</em> Ukai sweatdropped. "What's the matter with you guys? Are you freaks?" Ukai yelled at the duo.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Freaks?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"How should I know?"</p><p>Victor laughs at Ukai before approaching him. "At least you won't worry about <b><em>him </em></b>yet." He said in a sing-song voice. "Yeah, I know. I heard that from the devil herself." Ukai dreaded before turning serious. "I was preoccupied arranging the match, so I didn't understand what he meant.." Ukai stated gesturing to Sugawara.</p><p>
  <em>"So I hid behind Kageyama's overwhelming abilities, and enjoyed the relief."</em>
</p><p>"I guess that first-year setter is what you'd call a genius, while Shrimpy there is still waiting for a perfect opportunity to bloom." Ukai said making Victor nod and Yuuri laugh awkwardly. "She set to one of her brother's and their face almost broke." Yuri bluntly deadpanned.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As the position spin. It was now Shoyou facing Asahi. <em>'Yosh! I get to block that spike!' </em>She thought. As soon as Daichi threw a serve, Nishinoya received it passing to Sugawara who tosses it to Asahi. Shoyou realized this and jumped in front of him. <em>'Suddenly, she's in front of me!' </em>Asahi thought before spiking the ball but, Shoyou didn't manage to block it properly making Asahi's team win the first set.</p><p>"Your form in blocking was all wrong. If you want to stop the ball, hold your arms like this!" Kageyama snapped at Shoyou but, realizes that she wasn't listening making him more irritated. "Are you listening?" Kageyama glared at her making Yuri snort at them. <em>'It's useless blueberry, once Sho saw something amazing. You won't get her attention for a while.' </em>He thought enjoying the blueberry's misery.</p><p>Kageyama gripped Shoyou's head to get her attention but, stopped as he felt how soft her hair was. On the other hand, Shoyou remembered the first time she saw her mother and her idol, Little Giant played on tv.</p><p><em>'They were bathed in sweat, he looked like he was in anguish while mom looked like she was gonna pass out, but both she and the Little Giant kept on jumping. I couldn't understand it back then, but that must've been because of the faith their teammates had in him.' </em>Shoyou thought looking at Asahi.</p><p><em>'Because everyone on their team believed in them because they could count on them, everyone would connect the ball to the little ace. </em><em>I'm sure the same goes for Asahi-san.' </em>Shoyou thought as her mind flashed a picture of her mother happy with her old team.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Aces are awesome, huh?" Shoyou asked Kageyama. "They smash past it all. Blocker or no blocker, it makes no difference to them." Shoyou smiled before noticing Kageyama's mood dropped. "What's the matter?" She asked him making him flustered. "Nothing." He grumbled before walking away.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As the game continues, Shoyou was still daydreaming making Yuri snicker and ready his phone. <em>'If only I had his height and power.' </em>Shoyou thought. <em>'No, no, both mom and the Little Giant was short, but they were awesome, too.' </em>Shoyou shook her head. Shoyou watched Asahi jumped. <em>'But..It must be nice..' </em>She thought. "HINATA!" Daichi called out snapping Shoyou out of her train of thoughts.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wablow!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Due to the impact of the spike, Shoyou managed to stop the momentum by making her whole body spin backward but, it was a complete fail making her roll out the court. Everyone was surprised and shocked while Yuri was laughing his ass off video recording everything.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>They rush over to Shoyou seeing both her arms were almost bruising making her wince. "Stay with us Sho!" Victor cried. "Kyouka-san's gonna kill us." Yuuri mumbled. "Oh, she's alive." Tanaka manages to say. "Are you all right, Shoyou?" Nishinoya asked. "Yeah, I'm alright." Shoyou reassured.</p><p>"It's her fault, no matter how you look at it, for being an airhead." Tsukishima remarked. "A-A-A-Ambulance..." Takeda stuttered out with a panicked face making Yuri laugh even louder. "Relax, sensei." Ukai deadpanned.</p><p>Shoyou sat up rubbing her arms. "I'm fine, I'm sorry about that." Shoyou said. "You sure? Just in case, take a break." Daichi said worried for the first-year. "I'm fine. I just didn't prepare myself. It's no big deal." Shoyou stated. "Besides, I'm used to getting hit." She said giving a side-eye on Yuri, who was still laughing at her. "Don't get used to it.." Sugawara said worried for her. Shoyou just laughs it off before stiffening.</p><p>There behind Sugawara and Tanaka was an angry blueberry glaring at Shoyou. "Why were you distracted in the middle of the match?" He asked laced with anger. Shoyou knew what was gonna happen from experience so, hurriedly she stood up and took a few steps backward.</p><p><em>'Crap.....this feels like when I accidentally talked back to mom and he's not yelling at me. He must be really angry.' </em>Shoyou thought somehow seeing a faint picture of her angry blasian mother next to Kageyama holding a wooden ruler.</p><p>"I know why."</p><p>Shoyou looked back at Kageyama. "The ace is cool. But your number one use is as a decoy, which is humble and uncool." Kageyama stated. "You're thinking you could bean ace too, if only you had height and power like Asahi-san." Kageyama said making Yuri imagine a taller Shoyo but, he didn't go with this idea in his mind made since he thinks it just fine if Shoyou was short.</p><p>"I wasn't thinking that!" Shoyou yelled at Kageyama. "Or...maybe sort of.." Shoyou trailed out. "Once you found out there's an ace, not only you were excited to see him, not only you were curious about him, but you were envious of him, weren't you?" Kageyama called out making SHoyou frown even deeper.</p><p>"Don't think unnecessary things in the middle of a match." Kageyama told her. "So what if I envy him, what's wrong with that?" Shoyou said clenching her fists making Yuri stop chuckling before standing up ready to intervene. "You're tall. You'd never understand." Shoyou glared at Kageyama.</p><p><em>'One of the things Sho hates is when something reminds her that she's not tall or have the strength to do something. What will you do Kageyama-kun?' </em>Victor thought.</p><p>"Hinata." Daichi called out gently before someone opened the gym doors. "It's closing time. Put everything away." He said. Shoyou felt bad for what she did. <em>'It's all my fault. I interrupted the game and yell at Kageyama.' </em>She thought. "Sho." Yuri called out as he placed a hand on her shoulder making her unclench her fist revealing an almost wounded palm.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The game continues as Takeda promised. Yuri looked at Shoyou concerned about her. Shoyou was still in deep thought she didn't almost hear what Kageyama said.</p><p>"I'm tossing to her next." Kageyama stated pointing at the humanized sun. "Please block her with everything you've got." Kageyama told them making Shoyou shock at his request.</p><p>"What? Are you calling us out?" Takinoue said"Yes, I'm calling you out. Please forgive my cocky attitude." Kageyama apologized making Shoyou surprised. Takinoue laughed at him. "What an interesting guy." He chuckled. "Okay, you can call me out." Takinoue told Kageyama. "Thanks."</p><p>Shoyou stares at the first-year setter in disbelief and confusion. <em>'He's not mad at me?</em><em>' </em>She thought. "What's he thinking. A fast attack's only effective if they can't see it coming, but he just revealed the plan to them. How can shrimpy take them on now? There's no way."</p><p>"Oh, there is a way."</p><p>Ukai froze as he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Keishin, 'yer looking uglier as always." Kyouka snickered. "H-How...Why are you here?" Ukai asked. "Well, I wanted to have dinner with Sho's new team. That means I'm taking the kids." Kyouka snickered at how Ukai paled. "Ahh, Your Takeda Ittetsu, right? I'm Sho's mother, Hinata Kyouka." Kyouka grinned at Takeda making her curls bounce a little. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Hinata-san." Takeda said smiling at her. "Please call me Kyouka, also thank you for giving me the numbers of the boys' guardian. I told them that their kids were spending the night at our place since I wanted to meet them and have dinner." Kyouka explained. "I did this to every new team my kids have." Kyouka looked at Shoyou who was still looking at Kageyama.</p><p>"SHO!! IF YOU LOSE THIS PRACTICE, I'MMA BEAT YO ASS!"</p><p>Shoyou stiffened as she heard her mother's voice before twirling in position. "I'm dead. I'm dead....." She trailed out. "Is that Shoyou's mom?" Nishinoya asked Sugawara. "I don't know, we never met her before," Sugawara answered. "Hey, it's Kyouka-san." Shimada sweatdropped remembering how brutal she was. "Yeah, maybe that's why this kid is so familiar." Takinoue said gesturing to Shoyou</p><p>Just like that, the next play is on. Shimada served the ball which Ennoshita received passing it to Kageyama. <em>'The blockers are huge.'</em> She thought. "Dodge them!" Kageyama yelled making Kyouka smirk. "What else can you do, boke?" Kageyama told her making her change her position and sprinting to the other side of the next.</p><p>
  <em>'If I can't get past them.'</em>
</p><p><em>'That's right Sho, right now that's your only strength and weakness.' </em>Kyouka thought.</p><p><em>'Then Dodge!' </em>Shoyou thought before jumping on her foot to boost herself to the other side of the court making everyone shock. <em>'I don't want to be blocked, I don't want to be stopped.' </em>She thought as she jumped. <em>'If there are blockers in front of me, there's no way I can win.' </em>Shoyou thought to herself.</p><p>
  <em>'I don't have fighting power like the ace. But..'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'As long as I'm/He's here.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're invincible/We're invincible!'</em>
</p><p>Shimada didn't manage to receive the spike making the point to Shoyou's team. "You're no ace. But, with your speed and spring and with my toss, you can face any blocker." Kageyama told the girl with red cheeks. "The point scored by the ace's slam...and the point you scored by dodging...are just one point scored." Kageyama stated before pointing to himself. "That's why, as long as I'm here." He pointed to her. "You're invincible!" He declared with a cherry-pink face.</p><p>"SHO!"</p><p>Shoyou didn't manage to registered what happened, Kyouka just hugged her and stuffed her face in her chest. "That was amazing, Sho!" Kyouka beamed. All Shoyou could do was laugh, and as seems her laugh was contagious, everyone either smile or laugh at the scene. Kageyama caught Shoyou looking at him with a smile and mouthing him a thank you.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The practice ended up as a win for the Neighborhood Assoc. making Shoyou frown. "What's wrong Sho-chan?" Kiyoko asked the girl before Shoyou faceplanted on the floor of the girl's changing room. "Mom's gonna beat my ass....and she invited the boys to a sleepover." Shoyou mumbled making Kiyoko giggle at her actions. "Your gonna be fine, Sho-chan." Kiyoko reassured before walking out of the room. "Make sure to lock the club room." Kiyoko called out making Shoyou hum in response.</p><p>After locking the room, she went downstairs to meet with the skaters. "That was a nice match, Sho!" Victor ruffled her hair. "My favorite part is when you did your jump serve." Yuuri told her with a smile. "Mine was when you faceplanted when you try to receive that float serve." Yuri teased her. "Hey! Stop that!" Shoyou pouted at Yuri.</p><p>"Sho!"</p><p>Shoyou looked over by the gates seeing Kyouka. "The boys are in the car, we're just waiting for you." Kyouka told her. "Okay, mom!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>If the car wasn't a surprise, the house was. It was a giant traditional Japanese house. Every boy was surprised by how elegant and big the house was. It was like a mansion for the royal.</p><p>"Nee-chan!"</p><p>Natsu ran out of the house hugging Shoyou. "Welcome home!" Natsu grinned making Shoyou smiled. "Hai, I'm home." Shoyou told her softly. "You do know that runt is a spitting image of you." Kyojin said walking out of the house surprising the team more.</p><p>
  <em>'That's Hinata Kyojin! One of Shiratorizawa's old Ace!'</em>
</p><p>Kyojin took notice of Karasuno's Volleyball Team. Narrowing his eyes towards them, Shoyou with the Skaters stepped away from them. "So, your Sho's team huh?" He mumbled before locking eyes with Kageyama making the setter stiffened.</p><p>"Your that setter from Sho's last game in middle school." Kyojin pointed at Kageyama.</p><p>"Stop pointing at people, that's rude." Shoyou deadpanned hitting Kyojin's head making him wince in pain.</p><p>"Well, Sho. How about you change into something comfortable while I keep the boys busy." Kyouka said pushing Shoyou in the house not giving her time to say anything. She shrugged it off before head upstairs.</p><p>"Now, then. Let's start the introduction."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ᴍᴏɴꜱᴛᴇʀ❞</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "SOCIAL BUTTERFLY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>AFTER THAT SLEEPOVER, IT WAS THE START OF KARASUNO'S GOLDEN WEEK.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Shoyou finished tying her shoes, she was off. "I'm off!" She yelled letting her mother and siblings know. "Have a nice time!" Natsu said yawning onto Kyojin's arms. "Don't cause too much trouble, midget." Kyojin said. "Text me how it goes!" Kyouka yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>Shoyou happily got her bike and start to journey to school while, thinking about the Golden Week and upcoming Practice Match with Nekoma. <em>'Four more days 'til the practice match against Nekoma. In our matches from here on out...That spike...That receive...They're going to be on our side!' </em>Shoyou thought as she gets excited. "It's kind of amazing." Shoyou beamed before seeing the view from the mountain seeing her school and the sunrise. As the road starts to go down, she took her feet away from the pedals and let gravity do its thing.</p><p>"All right. It's training camp time!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"All here?" Ukai asked the team. "Yeah." They all answered. "The practice match against Nekoma is in four days. Inter-High preliminaries will be soon thereafter." Ukai explained. "We've got no time, but you guys are full of holes. Since that's the case, there's only one way for you to win." Ukai stated to them.</p><p>"Practice."</p><p>"Practice."</p><p>"And practice." Ukai repeated. "Save the ball, even if you have to barf." Ukai told them. <em>'Sounds like what mom would say.' </em>Shoyou dreaded picturing her mother in her head.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Practice after, practice. Shoyou was on a corner catching her breath as a familiar feeling of adrenaline rush through her veins. Kiyoko approached her with a towel and a water bottle. "Sho-chan, here." Kiyoko offered. "Ah, thank you Kiyo-senpai." Shoyou smiled taking the towel and water bottle. Kiyoko gave her a smile, ruffling her hair before walking away.</p><p>The gym door opens revealing the three skaters. "Hello!" Victor greeted happily. "Kyouka-san said we have to keep an eye on Sho-chan. I hope we won't be a burden." Yuuri bowed in front of Takeda. "A-Ah, th-that's fine." Takeda stuttered out. Yuri strutted his way to Shoyou before kicking her on the back. "Oi, don't say your tired already. You've been practicing just for 3 hours." Yuri snapped at her making some boys ticked off and wanted to punch his face but, they snapped out of it seeing Shoyou's grinning face.</p><p>"You kidding?! This ain't nothing!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As the time passes by, with Yuri constantly mocking and yelling at Shoyou, it was time to go. "Okay, let's get going." Daichi announced making the others agree.</p><p>After changing, they arrive at a place where they would be stay. "This is where we're staying?" Yuri said in distaste. "Hey, our school doesn't have that much fund. So, suck it up, pretty boy." Shoyou told Yuri nudging his side.</p><p>After checking the whole place. Shoyou beamed happily. "This is my first time at a training camp!" Shoyou grinned excitedly. "Calm down, boke." Kageyama told her.</p><p>"I have to hang all day with this slovenly bunch. What's so fun about that?" Tsukishima told them. "Tsukishima, you bastard..." Tanaka growled. "Kiyoko-san and Shoyou's within a 500-meter radius of us! How can that be slovenly?" Nishinoya barked at the beanpole. "How pitiful that you can't understand how refreshing this space is! It's like this wellspring in the Ou Mountains." Tanaka said. "Oi, your lucky that Sho's into volleyball. You wouldn't have met her, beanpole." Yuri glared at Tsukishima before placing his head onto Shoyou's shoulder, while the tangerine herself is confused by the commotion.</p><p>"Shimuzu's home is nearby, so she's not staying here."</p><p>"And Sho's sleeping in the same room with us since Kyouka-san trusts us more."</p><p>After the two pretty silvernette wrecked the two simps. They happily went to the cafeteria. The first-years and the two skaters watched the simps dramatically faceplanted on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>'She's sleeping with him, tch.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Boke, She doesn't need to sleep with them.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'So, Kyouka-san doesn't trust us....:('</em>
</p><p>After settling in, Shoyou headed straight to the kitchen to help Kiyoko and Takeda in cooking. "Let me help! I know how to cook." Shoyou said happily before tying her curls in a bun. "Okay, Sho-chan." Kiyoko smiled at her as they started cooking.</p><p>"So, how did you learn how to cook?" Kiyoko asked Shoyou, who was cooking a pot of curry and at the same time cutting vegetables. "Well, before my parents divorced. I use to cook with my older brothers. Even after my parents divorced, we all took turns in cooking but, if I can say, Dad's cooking was not really the best." Shoyou laughs at the memory. Kiyoko smiled softly at the ginger as they continued to talk.</p><p>After cooking, they started to set the table and food. Shoyou heard someone talking by the door seeing Nishinoya and Tanaka by the floor looking at awe on both her and Kiyoko, she only gave a confused look before seeing the Skaters behind the two simps.</p><p>"Itadakimasu."</p><p>As they say their thanks, everyone started to eat. "Wah! Sho your katsudon is still delicious as always!" Victor said in delight. Shoyou could only give a small laugh before eating her food. "Thanks." Shoyou smiled at him. "Thanks for making medovik." Yuri said. "I made that at home, Natsu wanted some last night so, I made some. I also made some pie. It's in the fridge." Shoyou explained pointing at the fridge before she continues to eat. "It's both apple and pumpkin pie."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As Yuri accompany Shoyou to the bathroom, they both stopped at what they were talking about after seeing something that made them shiver. Shoyou gripped Yuri's hand as she hid behind him seeing a shadow pass by.</p><p>"Hey, Hinata. Everyone's done taking a bath, it's your turn." Tanaka said before noticing their paled face. "What's wrong, you two?" He asked.</p><p>"There's a stranger among us."</p><p>Tanaka froze for a second before shrugging it off thinking Shoyou was joking. "There shouldn't be. We're the only ones staying here." Tanaka reminded her.</p><p>"It's...." Shoyou trailed out with fear evident in her tone.</p><p>"A child." Yuri finished clutching the ginger's hand tighter.</p><p>"It can't be. You must've seen your reflection in the window or something." Tanaka said trying to convince them and himself. "Maybe. I must've made a mistake." Shoyou shrugged it off still scared. <em>'But, you have a perfect vision, Sho.' </em>Yuri thought looking at Shoyou.</p><p>"Of course..." Tanaka trailed out. "It was a mistake." He said still trying to convince himself. "It's a mistake."</p><p>
  <em>tap</em>
</p><p>"KYYAAAAHH!"</p><p>"AHHHHH!"</p><p>The three screamed hearing a footstep behind Tanaka only to see Nishinoya with his hair down. "What are you screaming about?" He asked. "Daichi-san will get mad." He reminded. The three of them just stared at Nishinoya.</p><p>"It was just Noya." Tanaka told the two skaters. "Noya-senpai? B-But... Noya-senpai grew shorter!" Shoyou pointed out. "That's true. Your hair adds to your height!" Tanaka laughed.</p><p>"Ryu, you bastard! It's not funny!"</p><p>Suddenly someone placed a hand on Nishinoya's shoulder. "Don't make so much noise...Daichi will get mad." There stood a scary Asahi making the two second years and Shoyou screamed bloody murder and almost fainting and Yuri ready to kick the ace.</p><p>"It's me. It's Asahi- oof."</p><p>" *broken japanese and mixed russian* STAY THE HELL AWAY!"</p><p>"You guys shut up!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day was back to practice. The three skaters were watching the volleyball team practice as they practice their receiving at spiking. "That's five successful receives." Kiyoko said. "Okay, that's the whole rotation. Next Running." Ukai said. "Yeah!"</p><p>"They sure have a lot of energy, even though they have to train during their summer vacation." Takeda said. "I saw Kageyama jogging at dawn." Ukai sweatdropped. "Ah, I saw Yuri-kun, Yuuri-san, Victor-san, and Hinata-chan doing an exercise this morning too before taking a jog too." Takeda added. "That's not a surprise."</p><p>As the team run, Shoyou was side by side with Kageyama as they compete who's the fastest. "Hinata, don't yell. It'll sap your energy faster." Daichi warned. Shoyou didn't listen and started running faster.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?!"</p><p>Shoyou kept running with her eyes closed and still yelling until she stopped suddenly after finding out she was lost. "Eh, nobody's coming." She mumbled looking behind her. "I got lost didn't I?" She asked herself before imagining Yuri scolding her.</p><p>A cat's meow caught her attention as she looked to her side someone sitting next to a cat. He was scrolling through his phone and looked like he wasn't around the place.</p><p><em>'A bright red jersey. You don't see those around here.' </em>Shoyou thought before approaching him. "What are you doing?" She asked surprising him. His cat-like eyes looked at her before pink hues tinted his cheeks. "Umm, I'm lost." He said avoiding eye contact with the extrovert ginger. "You're from out of town?" Shoyou asked. "Yeah." He nodded before continuing to scroll through his phone.</p><p>"Is that game fun?" Shoyou asked crouching next to him. "Not really, just passing time." He answered. "Oh.." Shoyou trailed out before noticing his bag next to him. "Ah!" She exclaimed as she stood up surprising the pudding head next to her.</p><p>"Are you a volleyball player?" Shoyou asked. "Huh?" He looked at her, seeing her pointing at his bag. "Those are volleyball shoes." Shoyou said. <em>'And those are a brand new released that Haru-nii designed.' </em>She thought feeling pride from seeing her brother's design.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah." He trailed out. "I'm in a volleyball club, too. I'm Hinata Shoyou." Shoyou introduced herself with a smile making his pink hues turn into red hues. "Kozume...." He trailed out. "Kozume? That's your name?" Shoyou asked. "..Kenma." He finished.</p><p>"So you're Kenma. Are you in high school?" Shoyou asked him. "Yeah." Kenma simply answered. "I'm a first year. What year are you?" Shoyou said. "I'm a second year." Kenma answered making Shoyo surprise. "Oh, your older than me. Pardon me." Shoyou stated.</p><p>"Don't worry. I don't really like that kind of status stuff in athletics." Kenma told her. "Oh, is that so?" Shoyou pondered. <em>'He's like Seung-kun.' </em>She thought picturing the korean skater in her mind.</p><p>"Um...do you like volleyball?" Shoyou asked the pudding head. "Not particularly. I kind of just do it." Kenma told her. "I don't dislike it, but I don't like getting tired. But my friends play, and they probably can't do without me." Kenma explained. Shoyou leaned on the chain fence behind Kenma. "I think it'll be more fun if you get to like it." Shoyou stated smiling at the second-year.</p><p>"I don't care. It's only while I'm in high school." Kenma told her. "What position do you play?" Shoyou asked him. "Setter." Kenma answered. "Really? You're a little different from our setter. Our setter is little more...." Shoyou paused as Kageyama's pissed off face flashed in her mind.</p><p>"...intense."</p><p>"Anyway, I'm a middle blocker." Shoyou told Kenma. "Do you think it's kind of weird?" Shoyou asked him. "It's a position mostly for tall guys." She sweatdropped. "I guess...but I don't think that." Kenma said. "I get told stuff a lot when I go to matches. They say: 'The setter position is for the most talented player, so why him?' Because I'm not very athletic, to begin with." Kenma explained.</p><p>"Oh......Is your team good?" Shoyou asked him. "Well, I heard we were good a long time ago. But we fell into decline. Recently, though...I think we're pretty good." Kenma told her with a small smile.</p><p>"What's your school-"</p><p>"Kenma."</p><p>Looking ahead, the two see someone with red sweats and a black shirt. Kenma places his phone in his pockets before standing up. "Oh, Kuroo." Kenma greeted before walking up to him. "Bye." Kenma told Shoyou. "See you soon, Sho." Kenma waved before he and his friend walk ahead.</p><p><em>'See you soon? What does he mean by that?'</em> Shoyou thought.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>Looking behind her, she saw Sugawara. "Ah, Suga-senpai." Shoyou greeted him before walking up to him. "Man, I was looking everywhere for you." Sugawara said with worriness laced in his words.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>That night, Shoyou stuffed her face with food as it was one of her favorites, Yuuri's Katsudon. "Where does that appetite come from?" Tsukishima said staring at Shoyou. "Sho-chan has a large appetite. She's a big eater." Yuuri told them as he continues to eat. "Oi, slow down. You'll choke." Yuri warned the ginger.</p><p>After dinner and bath, Shoyou head back to her assigned room seeing Victor sprawled out on his futon, Yuuri listening to music that's probably his song for his next skate, and Yuri scrolling through instagram.</p><p>Laying down her futon next to Yuri, she took out her phone to text her mom everything that happened before looking at Yuri. "Neh, Yuri-kun. You don't have any plan to cut your hair?" She asked. "Huh? Of course not." Yuri answered before laying next to her and going to sleep.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day, the Karasuno Volleyball Team gather at the gym. "For the Nekoma battle, this will be our starting order." Ukai said holding out a white board with magnets.</p><p>"It's a configuration you're barely used to, so I'm not expecting you to synchronize right away." Ukai stated. "We now have an amazing libero and the ace has returned, but don't rely on those facts or think victory is assured." Ukai told them.</p><p>"Victory goes to the team that connects. Let's see how this configuration works in the battle against Karasuno's long-standing rival, Nekoma." Ukai declared.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>The team starts to set up the gym for their practice. "Asahi-san." Nishinoya called making the Ace sweat. "I needn't mention Suga-san of course, but you're probably feeling sorry for Ennoshita-san and the others, too, aren't you?" Nishinoya said making Ennoshita surprise why he heard his name.</p><p>"The strong stand on the court. That's how it is." Nishinoya said. Asahi starts to feel dread. "Um, Asahi-san." Ennoshita called out. "I can't say I've always been a devoted player. There was a time I quit, even. So...." Ennoshita trailed out. "If they become stronger than the ace in mind and body, they will steal the regular positions out from under you, Asahi-san." Nishinoya told the third year before looking at the second-year. "Right, Chikara?" He said.</p><p>"Huh? I wouldn't go that far..."</p><p>"Or if a regular position were to be stolen, maybe it would be Ryu's first."</p><p>"You got some nerve!"</p><p>"Throw the first punch, Ennoshita!"</p><p>"Nishinoya, that's enough! You've made your point!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day, the team was practicing their serves. While Shoyou was on the sidelines since, according to Ukai, her serve is enough but, in reality, he just made her relax.</p><p>Shoyou spotted Kiyoko holding two bags of uniform and a plastic bag. "Here, Sho-chan. Since your the only girl here I made sure to get you a girl uniform." Kiyoko said handing Shoyou the plastic bag. Th tangerine opened the plastic bag revealing two sets of sleeveless volleyball uniforms with the colors of orange, white, and black. The big number 10 was printed on both the back and front of the uniform with her Gaia printed on the back.</p><p>"WAH! It's the Little Giant's number!" Shoyou beamed in glee before noticing the other uniforms. "But Noya-san's is orange. You stand out." Shoyou said. "Of course. After all, I have the leading role." Nishinoya bragged.</p><p>"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuri grumbled. "Since the liberos go on and off the court frequently during a match. He's the only one that needs to be noticeable." Shoyou explained. "Kyo-nii also said that mostly liberos make or create unbelievable receives during matches like Brenda Castillo and Yuko Sano, so that's why their uniform is different." Shoyou continued.</p><p>She looked behind her seeing Kageyama holding the number 9 uniform. She pouted before giving the uniform more attention. She smiled brightly before they all start to continue their serves.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"About our destined opponent, Karasuno...Do they have a female manager or not?" Yamamoto said seriously. "I bet a yakisoba bread that they don't" He stated sitting in front of Inuoka and Shibayama. "What? I'd prefer that they did, so my bet is that they do." Inuoka said against Yamamoto. "Me, too." Shibayama agreed with Inouka.</p><p>"Jackasses. We don't, so won't it make you made if they do?" Yamamoto told them.</p><p>"Uhhh..."</p><p>"What if they had a beauty for a manager? I won't forgive them!" Yamamoto said while a fat glob of tears falls down his face dramatically. "I never will." All Inuoka and Shibayama could do were watch the awkwardness.</p><p>"And if that's the case, you'd better watch out, Karasuno!" Yamamoto yelled after opening the window to yell at nothingness irritating Nekoma's captain, Kuroo.</p><p>"Shut up, Yamamoto!"</p><p>After yelling, Yamamoto looked at Kenma. "Hey, Kenma. What do you think?" He asked. "I don't care either way." Kenma answered bluntly. "Tch, I knew you would say that." Yamamoto said. "But...I'm kind of looking forward to it." Kenma said with a small smile "Our match against Karasuno."</p><p>"Kenma, who has no will to play, is looking forward to a match?"</p><p>"Yamamoto, you seem full of energy. You can practice double the amount if you'd like."</p><p>"S-Sorry."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day, yawning cutely. Yamaguchi became flustered seeing Shoyou's cute yawn before snuggling into her jacket more. Next to her were the Skaters wanting to watch the match.</p><p>Karasuno came to a stop as Nekoma stopped in front of them. Shoyou opened one of her eyes seeing familiar hairstyles.</p><p>
  <em>'KENMA!?'</em>
</p><p>Fully awake, Shoyou rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating before leaning onto Yuri. "Yuuri-kun, can you make sure I'm not still dreaming?" Yuri raised an eyebrow before kicking Shoyou making her wince in pain. "Nevermind."</p><p>Shoyou caught up to Kenma. "Kenma!" She called grabbing his attention. "Your with Nekoma?" She asked in disbelief. "Oh, yeah." Kenma answered with red cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whined. "Because you didn't ask..." Kenma trailed out. "You saw the name on my shirt when we first met, is that why you said 'See you soon'?" Shoyou said.</p><p>"Hey. Hey. Hey. What business might you have with......our.....setter?" Yamamoto trailed out as his delinquent aura disappeared only noticing she was a girl. Yuri glared at him before pushing Shoyou back beside her.</p><p>"You, too. What's your business with our beautiful first-year?" Tanaka glared at Yamamoto. The other glared at Tanaka and vice-versa.</p><p>"What's your problem?"</p><p>"Wanna fight, city boy?"</p><p>"We're going to 'fight'. That's why we're here to play the match." Sugawara said behind Tanaka. "And stop with the 'city boy' thing. It's embarrassing." Sugawara said in disappointment.</p><p>"Yamamoto, you're always quick to pick a fight. Stop it." Yaku told Yamamoto. "It makes you look stupid." Yaku said delivering the final blow.</p><p>While the two sulks, Shoyou, Kenma, and Yuri watch both third years talk. "I'm sorry about that. He's an embarrassment." Yaku smiled at Sugawara. "I'm sorry, too. I'm embarrassed." Sugawara said.</p><p>Shoyou looked behind Tanaka seeing Kiyoko. She happily walks towards her and they started talking to each other as they enter the practice hall.</p><p>Yamamoto saw this, he was struck by how the two look beautiful together side by side. "A lady.....a cute.....manager......beauty..." Yamamoto stuttered. "Score!" Shibayama cheered. "Lady Managers." Inuoka stated. "We win yakisoba bread." Both cheered.</p><p>"I'll make you regret this!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After setting the net up, Shoyou took off her varsity revealing her uniform, which was body fit revealing every muscle and curve she has. The knee pads she wore were basketball kneepads making her butt look big and she tied her curly hair in a bun.</p><p>"I see you have one of Kyouka-chan's monsters in your team, Keishin." Nekomata said seeing Shoyou standing next to Kageyama. "She gave me shitty things in the store, bothering me to look after her kid." Ukai sighed.</p><p>Kenma looked over Karasuno seeing Shoyou in her uniform. "She's a player." He trailed out. "It's not really against the rules since, Co-ed volleyball exist, still how skilled is she to get into the boys' team but, not the girls' team." Yaku pondered.</p><p>As the whistle rang through the gym, the game starts. "Oh, we're just in time." Takinoue said. "It's been so long since the last Battle at The Garbage Dump." Shimada said.</p><p>"We now begin the practice match of Nekoma High School versus Karasuno High School." Naoi announced.</p><p>"Let's play."</p><p>Both teams went on position. "You're not nervous, right?" Daichi asked Shoyou. "Nope." Shoyou answered briefly.</p><p>On the other side of the net, Inuoka looked at Shoyou before getting surprised. "Short..." He trailed out. "D-Don't underestimate me!" SHoyou barked at her. "I'm not underestimating you at all." Inouka smiled at her.</p><p>The cheery aura got ruined by Yuri and Kageyama glaring at them. "Shoyou." Kenma called grabbing her attention. "I told you I thought we're a strong team, but it's not me that's strong. It's everyone together." He smiled softly at her before walking to his position to serve.</p><p>"Kenma, Nice Serve!"</p><p>Asahi received it normally but, it was a little low. "Kageyama, cover." Daichi called out. "Alright." Kageyama said before setting to Shoyou who was already running to the side before jumping sideways and spiked the ball taking Nekoma by surprise.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>BAM</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Shoyou didn't manage to control her speed, she stumbled sideways. "Ow." She mumbled rubbing her head before standing up. "Sho! Control your speed!/You suck!" Both Victor and Yuri yelled making Shoyou sweatdrop before returning to her proper position.</p><p>"What speed. What the...." Inuoka said in disbelief. "A fast attack from a place like that? More, importantly. Is she okay?" Yaku said concerned since Shoyou went sideways. "Go, Unbreakable Soldier!" Victor yelled making Yuri and Shoyou facepalmed.</p><p>"It was one time, one time I fell on ice! Stop calling me that!" Shoyo yelled at the russian man.</p><p>"What the hell was that? She didn't even look at the toss! What did Kyouka-chan do to her kids?" Nekomata questioned earning evil smirks from the adults in Karasuno.</p><p>"That was amazing, Sho. I'm shock." Kenma said irritating Yuri. "Really? Thanks." Shoyou smiled. "OI, PUDDING HEAD! STOP CALLING HER THAT!" Yuri yelled from the sidelines.</p><p>"Why are you guys even here, again?"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After Tanaka's serve and Nishinoya saying Yaku was trouble, it was Shoyou's turn to serve. Taking a deep breath, she threw the ball in the air to perform a jump serve.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>BLAM</b>
  </em>
</p><p>As Shoyou hit the ball, it went straight to Yaku before shocking them as the ball curved and hit the empty spot next to Yaku.</p><p>Shoyou grinned happily as she didn't miss that serve. While on Nekoma's side, they were still in shock that the ball curved.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Attack after attack, Nekomata was forced to call a time out. "Their libero and spikers are good. the most ridiculous of all is that setter and the ginger." Nekomata said. "The two of them are monsters. He tosses with incredible speed to the highest spiking point. His control is as if he's threading a needle. So, he's a genius. We can't help that." Nekomata shrugged before looking at Shoyou.</p><p>"The real problem is that ginger, one of Hinata Kyouka's monster child. That serve was her mother's special and she has great speed and power. That midget is waiting a perfect opportunity to bloom into the most problematic genius." Nekomata admitted before smiling.</p><p>"But, even if a genius in their midst doesn't guarantee their victory." Nekomata said before looking at Kenma.</p><p>"If Sho is the heart of their offense..all we need to do is stop Sho." Kenma said. "Sho?" Yamamoto asked in confusion. "That cutie #10." Kuroo answered. "That #9 and ginger are, in a manner of speaking...an oni and his iron club. For starters, we steal the oni's iron club. But, that doesn't mean that iron club will stay still since it's also a monster."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After a spike, Shoyou felt uneasiness and saw that Inouka was getting closer to blocking her. <em>'We're being watch. Analyze by the enemy.' </em>Shoyou thought before smirking mentally. Yuri on the other hand knew what was going to happen.</p><p><em>'Their #7....he's following Hinata.' </em>Kageyama thought. Ukai and Kageyama looked at how Nekoma's blocker were positioned. <em>'Mom told me that position, it's a dedicate shift.' </em>Shoyou thought. <em>'Those blockers aren't there to mark the ace.' </em>Kageyama thought. <em>'They're trying to pin down Hinata?' </em>Ukai thought.</p><p><em>'Cats are suppose to be nimble. Funny how their falling for a crow's plan.' </em>Victor thought. <em>'I think no one here realizes that Sho is not what she seems.' </em>Yuri thought.</p><p>As Shoyou spike the ball that Kageyama tossed. It brushed by Inuoka's fingertips before Yaku received it and passed to Kenma. <em>'Fast Attack!' </em>Shoyou thought ready to block. Kenma did a setter dump. Shoyou's fast instinct let her kick her foot out but, it still didn't save the ball for Nishinoya. Shoyou mentally irked making Yuri smirked seeing her trying to calm down.</p><p>Next was Kai performing a fake, Kageyama called out a toss before spiking it down a narrow path making Shoyou dread with Asahi and Tanaka. <em>'Welp, I need to step up my game.' </em>Shoyou thought.</p><p>After a spike, Shoyou saw how Kenma fooled Tsukishima making her smirk as a certain glimmer shine in her eyes.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The time came where Inuoka managed to block a path for Shoyou. Mentally smirking, Shoyou managed to surprised everyone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>BAM</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Hinata Shoyou performed a cross-shot. Wide eyes looking at Shoyou as she lands back on her feet, she gritted her teeth. "Damn it." She cussed out surprising everyone. As surprising the cross-shot was, it went pass the line. The whole gym were deadly silent. Yuri cupped his hands around his mouth.</p><p>"FIX YOUR AIM, SHO!!"</p><p>"SHUT UP!! I KNOW THAT!!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Clutching her water bottle, she chugged it down before breathing heavily. "Oi, boke." Kageyama called out to her. "Hmm?" She hummed wiping her sweat. "Where did you learn that cross-shot?" Ukai asked her. "Oh, that! I watched a recorded game last night. I saw one of the players did that. So, I thought why not try it." Shoyou shrugged making Karasuno silent.</p><p>"You just saw that last night?"</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"Just last night? You didn't saw your mom do that."</p><p>"Just last night."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>~SILENCE~</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Victor burst out in laughter. "That's Sho, experimenting at random times." Victor chuckled making Shoyou rolled her eyes.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou settled for her normal spikes, letting Inouka block her repeatedly. Ukai used this opportunity to find a solution for this but, he thinks Shoyou was losing her will to play.</p><p>Frustrated, Shoyou let her anger win her and decided to do a fake earning her a point making the Skaters give her a knowing look. Shoyou scoffed at this before she went onto her position. "Sho's losing her temper." Yuri mumbled.</p><p>Kenma was surprised seeing Shoyou's face. Instead of anger and frustration, it was replaced by a smile and her eyes dilated making it look like a bone-chilling gaze. Shiver went down their spine seeing her gaze and smile.</p><p>
  <em>'At random times and proven by Kyouka-san, Shoyou might be the most terrifying person in the family.'</em>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As Kageyama toss to Shoyou, their eyes went wide as Shoyou was looking at the toss before looking at the spot she wanted to spike. But, the problem was both her and Kageyama were in sync in that kind of attack.</p><p>"WHAT WAS THAT SHO?! HAHAHAHAH!!"</p><p>"SHUT UP!!"</p><p>Shoyou looked at Kageyama. "Oi, Kageyama." Shoyou called seriously. "This is my first time asking you this, but can you give me a softer toss than usual?" Shoyou asked. "It's not that I don't trust you-" "Okay."</p><p>Toss after toss, due to the pressure breathing down their neck. They couldn't be in sync. "Sorry. You can give the usual tosses now, Kageyama." Shoyou pouted feeling frustrated before apologizing to everyone.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>At the Hinata residence, Kyouka sat there watching tv. Natsu was at her preschool while Kyojin went to his practice. Like a mother instinct, Kyouka speed-dialed Ukai.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Hello?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Did my baby did a cross-shot?!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"HOW IN EARTH DID Y-"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Doesn't matter! Tell me!!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>It was Inuoka's turn to serve. Shoyou was up against Kuroo. <em>'He's that guy that was with Kenma. He's the same height as Kyo-nii.' </em>Shoyou thought. "Inuoka's 30 cm taller than you, and yet you played a one-sided match. That's amazing, chibi-chan~." Kuroo hummed. "My name's Shoyou! Hinata Shoyou! Not, chibi!" Shoyou grumbled huffing her cheeks out.</p><p>Inuoka served the ball, which Nishinoya received, and pass it to Kageyama before doing his directed toss to Shoyou letting them score. "Yosh!" Shoyou beamed. The boys could swear that they can see sparkles around her.</p><p>The game continues and Shoyou swears that Kuroo was getting on both her and Yuri's nerve by calling he 'chibi-chan.' But, despite that. Shoyou could see how Nekoma attack and how they use different types of quicks. <em>'I have to ask Mom about what quick those are.' </em>Shoyou thought.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>They lost. Karasuno lost to Nekoma. Yuri sighed, while Yuuri was calming down his coach and his erratic heartbeat.</p><p>"ONE MORE!"</p><p>Everyone looked at Shoyou. "One more!" She exclaimed making Yuri snicker while Victor and Yuuri smiled at her. "Welp, you guys are dealing with a Stamina monster."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ᴄᴀᴛꜱ ᴠꜱ ᴄʀᴏᴡꜱ❞</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "READY"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AFTER MULTIPLE MATCHES, BOTH TEAM WERE TIRED AND EXHAUSTED, EXCEPT FOR ONE.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"ONCE MORE!!" Shoyou yelled. "OI! I know your Kyouka-chan's child but, how limitless is stamina!?" Nekomata yelled at her. "I can do 5 full sets of opening performance before I pass out!" Shoyou exclaimed proudly.</p><p>Yuri kicked Shoyou making her faceplant on the floor. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky." Yuri grumbled at Shoyou. Victor laughs at the interaction with Yuuri. "You don't have to kick me." Shoyou mumbled.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Both teams start to clean up the gym. Kageyama and Shoyou were assigned by disassembling the net. "Boke, Hinata, boke! Don't pull! You'll rip it!" Kageyama barked at her. "No, I wasn't!" Shoyou huffed before snatching the net from his hand and went ahead to clean up.</p><p>In the equipment room, Yamamoto approached Tanaka. "Hey." The Nekoma Ace called out. "Huh? Do you wanna fight?" Tanaka threatened. Yamamoto started to become a stuttering mess. "What's your manager's and #10's name?" Yamamoto nervously asked.</p><p>Somewhere, while filling up the water bottles. Both Kiyoko and Shoyou sneezed at the same time. They both laugh at each other before going back to the gym.</p><p>Back in the equipment room, Yamamoto's question angered Tanaka. "You! You plan on bothering our precious goddesses?!" He growled at him. "I'm gonna rub your fuzzy head so hard.." "No. I don't have the courage to speak to either of them." Yamamoto said rather in a cool way.</p><p>Both went quiet. "Kiyoko-san and Hinata." Yamamoto lit up. "Our manager's name is Kiyoko Shimizu-san and our #10's name is Hinata Shoyou." Tanaka said. "Really? They're the very embodiment of that name!" Yamamoto simped. "Indeed, indeed." Tanaka agreed. "It took me a long time before I could speak to Kiyoko-san, while Hinata will directly talk to you."</p><p>While the two simps get along, Shoyou was talking to Inuoka and Kageyama was still figuring out how to talk to Kenma but, instead, he gave off an intimidating aura.</p><p>
  <em>"Our setter is a little more...intense."</em>
</p><p>Kenma sweatdropped as he remembered what Shoyou told him. <em>'She was talking about him.'</em> He thought before avoiding him.</p><p>"You were amazing, Shoyou! You're like...Zoom! Bam! Oh, I'm Inuoka, a first-year."</p><p>"You, too! You're big, but you're like...Wham! Kaboom!"</p><p>The two first years interact with each other like children. "I especially like how you 'argh!'" Inuoka exclaimed. "And I like how you 'boom!'" Shoyou beamed.</p><p>Tsukishima and Yuri stare at the scene deadpanning at how childish the two were. "What the heck are they talking about?" Tsukishima asked himself. While Yuri was just glaring at Inuoka.</p><p>"They don't sound like high schoolers." Kuroo said as he stands next to the mean blondes. "But you two, on the other hand, should go a little crazy, like a high schooler." Kuroo told them. "Huh? Maybe you should start combing the rooster hair, bed head!" Yuri growled at him before stomping towards Shoyou. "I'm not good at that sort of thing." Tsukishima shrugged him off before walking away.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm so slow." Shibayama said bowing in front of Asahi. "Oh, no, I'm sorry." Asahi stammered out. "No, I was wrong. Please forgive me" Shibayama stated.</p><p>Daichi had a dark look and Kai was standing next to him. "Stubley over there is scaring that first-year half to death." Daichi stated. "They look like a kid and his dad." Kai said smiling. While Yuuri stood behind them remembering meeting one of Shoyou's siblings for the first time. "He looks more like a kidnapper to me." Daichi said making Kai laugh.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>After cleaning the gym, both teams start to pack up. Shoyou happily jogged up to Kenma with a smile. "This match was fun! Did you have fun too, Kenma?" Shoyou beamed. "Sort of." Kenma answered with pink cheeks making Yuri glare at him from behind Shoyou.</p><p>"Til we meet again, my friend." Both Yamamoto and Tanaka said while crying dramatically. "What's with them?" Kenma asked. "Dunno. It's quite unusual." Kuroo answered while Shoyou chuckled at the sight. "Ne, Yuri-kun. Remember when Kyo-nii met Leo-kun and Mich-kun?" Shoyou asked Yuri making him pale and shudder. "Don't remind me."</p><p>"We won't lose the next time."</p><p>"We won't lose the next time, either."</p><p>Yuri, Kenma, and Shoyou looked behind them seeing Daichi and Kuroo having their competitive handshake. Shoyou awkwardly laughs before smiling. "Oh, right! Kenma, can you give me your number? That way we can talk more." Shoyou asked holding her phone out. Kenma was taken back seeing her phone was an expensive one, shrugging it off he agreed and pulled out his phone.</p><p>After exchanging numbers, Kuroo approached the trio. "Oya, already exchanging numbers with Kenma? I'm wounded, Chibi-chan." Kuroo smirked. Before Shoyou can respond, Sugawara called her as they were ready to leave. "Oh, that's our cue. Kuroo-kun, you can ask Kenma for my number then. Ja ne!" Shoyou exclaimed as she pulled Yuri as they catch up to the rest of Karasuno. Remembering something, she stopped making Yuri confused.</p><p>"Kenma!"</p><p>Surprised, Kenma looked at Shoyou with eyes with Kuroo next to him, both curious at why Shoyou called him.</p><p>"Next time, we'll win! I'll make you say 'I'm mad' or 'That was fun' instead of 'Sort of'!"</p><p>Shoyou smiled at Kenma. Kenma returned it with a soft smile and red cheeks. Nekoma watched Karasuno walk away.</p><p>"So, Kenma. About Chibi-chan's number..."</p><p>"No❤."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As they got back, Shoyou and the Skaters used one of Kyouka's car that was lent to Victor to get home. Yuuri was next to Victor as he drives, while Yuri and Shoyou were in the backseat.</p><p>Shoyou was sleeping on Yuri's lap due to exhaustion from the practice match, while Yuri scrolls through his Instagram before seeing a picture of him and Shoyou from her last skating season. He glances down at the sleeping sun before he decided to take a rest.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day, Kyouka told Ukai that Shoyou wouldn't be able to attend their practice since she was needed by Kyojin in Kyoto. Yuri decided to go with her since he didn't want to be left with Victor and Yuuri.</p><p>"Is this the place?" Yuri asked looking at the huge building with condos in front of them. "Yeah, I think this is the place." Shoyou said before they walk into the building getting greeted by the receptionist. "Hello, we're here for Hinata Kyojin." Shoyou said politely. "Ah, yes. You're his little sister. Well, his condo is on the 47th floor." The receptionist told her. The two thanked the receptionist before heading to an elevator.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"You invited us here..."</p><p>"Just for a modeling.."</p><p>"And Interview!?"</p><p>Both Shoyou and Yuri looked at Kyojin in disbelief. While the older Hinata awkwardly laugh at their reaction. "Well, yeah. My boss really wants to know why you disappeared from the Skating World and some companies want you two to promote their merchandise." Kyojin explained gesturing to the big pile of clothes behind him.</p><p>Shoyou dread as her face paled. "I skip practice for this.....Kageyama's going to get my head." She mumbled imagining the blueberry setter angry at her.</p><p>After snapping Shoyou from her emo mode. Kyojin set up his camera to take the interview. "Okay. I'll ask some questions and then we'll be done." Kyojin grin at the two. Yuri just grumbled while Shoyou nods her head.</p><p>"Okay first is Shoyou. Shoyou, why did you disappear in the skating world?"</p><p>"Well......"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The next day, Shoyou arrived earlier than her usual time to catch up from yesterday. Since Kiyoko gave Shoyou the keys to the Girls' Changing Room, she managed to get dressed before going to the gym.</p><p>Seeing no one there, she started her daily stretches and warm-ups before setting the net and grabbing the basket of Volleyballs. Shoyou looked at the whiteboard seeing something written on it. "A back attack?" She pondered before shrugging it off.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Sugawara, Asahi, and Daichi expected no one to be in the gym before seeing Shoyou doing one of her jump serves which still terrified them. They heard Shoyou 'tch'ed since the ball was an out.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>Shoyou looked at the three third years before her face lighting up. "How long have you been practicing?" Daichi asked seeing the volleyballs scattered around the gym. "Almost 1 and a half-hour." Shoyou answered bluntly. "I have to make up for missing yesterday's practice." Shoyou beamed at them.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The sun finally sets and the team was taking a break before cleaning up. Shoyou was talking to the other first years.</p><p>"EH?! HINATA!?"</p><p>Looking behind them, Shoyou paled seeing a magazine on Tanaka's hands. "Is this why you weren't here yesterday, Hinata?" Sugawara asked her looking at the magazine. "Hai." She mumbled. Curious, Kageyama looked at the magazine only to see a picture of her performing in an ice rink.</p><p>
  <em>'The Skating Princess disappeared from the Skating World to become a Volleyball Player.'</em>
</p><p>"Kyo-nii said that his boss needed to interview both me and Yuri-kun and also modeled some clothes too." Shoyou muttered with a flustered face.</p><p>"Hinata Shoyou, before volleyball, she was a genius and a prodigy in skating. Stealing the hearts of youth left and right with her cute appearance. But, now after disappearing in the skating world, she is now a volleyball player." Kageyama read the article. "Her favorite food is Tamago Gake Gohan and Sakura Mochi." Sugawara chuckled at what was written in the magazine.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Days after day, Shoyou was memorizing the hand signals that Sugawara gave her. <em>'This is a great plan. Since we can't always depend on Kageyama.' </em>She thought beaming in happiness.</p><p>Happily, Shoyou went to the gym seeing Yuri waiting by the entrance. "Oh, Yuri-kun?" Shoyou said. "Your old hag wants me to watch you guys practice." He grumbled easily letting Shoyou know that he wasn't happy about it. Yuri hugged her waist from behind before setting his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Yuri-kun, I need to get change." Shoyou told him making him grumpier but, he releases her from his hold. "Thanks. By the way, after this, I guess we could go skating if this whole Inter-High is done." Shoyou told him before leaving to get change.</p><p>After changing, Shoyou headed to the gym seeing everyone in the gym. <em>'Tomorrow's the Inter-High, We're going to win.'</em></p><p>That night, everyone gathers around Ukai. "Go home and go to sleep early tonight." Ukai told them. "Hai!" They all agreed. "Well, that'll do it-" "Just a second, please." Takeda cut off Daichi. "One more thing, Shimizu-san?" Takeda looked at Kiyoko making everyone look at the manager. "I'm not good at cheering, but......" Kiyoko said before she and Takeda went to the small second floor of the gym.</p><p>After fixing what they were holding, they both hang it on the side of the railings. Shoyou's eyes widen seeing the 'Fly High' mark on the banner. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't know we had that." Sugawara said in surprise. "I found it while cleaning, so I washed it." Kiyoko said.</p><p>"I'm getting fired up!"</p><p>"That's our Kiyoko-san! Great job!'</p><p>The two simps felt adrenaline running through their veins. "All right! Let's get more fired up-" "Wait." Daichi stopped them. "She's..."</p><p>"...not done."</p><p>"Do..."</p><p>
  <em>'Do?'</em>
</p><p>"Do your best."</p><p>And like that Kiyoko made a mass genocide <em><b>(Jk) </b></em>The third years and the two simps suddenly had tears sprout out their eyes, surprising everyone.</p><p>"Shimuzu! No one ever did anything like this for us before!"</p><p>"Even the captain?"</p><p>The two simps cried as they look at the banner. "Those guys.....they're speechless." Tsukishima said surprised by the situation. "They usually never shut up." Yamaguchi stated back.</p><p>"We're going to win the first round for sure!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou stared at Sendai City Gymnasium. Her face morphed in amazement. The team and people around her swore that they can see sparkles and brightness from her.</p><p>"I wonder what the Karasuno team is like."</p><p>"I hope there aren't too many tall players."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I hear they've been mediocre for a while."</p><p>"I think Shiratorizawa could win."</p><p>"No, Aoba Johsai's on a roll this year. I hear Oikawa-san has surpassed everyone since becoming a third-year."</p><p>"I also hear Seijoh's first-years are amazing jumpers."</p><p>"Yeah, but still, they probably won't get past Dateko's blockers."</p><p>"I'm glad we're not in the A block."</p><p>"Let's see, this block...Tori...Torino?"</p><p>"I think that's Karasuno."</p><p>"Hey, isn't that where that Hinata is?"</p><p>"Uhh, yeah."</p><p>"I don't know why she didn't go to Shiratorizawa. They were strong once, not too long ago."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, but not anymore. There's a saying about their team."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"'Fallen powerhouse. Flightless Ravens.'"</p><p>Following her teammates, she stood behind the two players who were talking about them. She stood next to Kageyama and Tsukishima, mustering the most terrifying glare she could muster up.</p><p>Feeling the gaze of multiple crows and the burning glare of the humanized sun, one of the players paled. "Hey, shut up." He told his teammate. Tanaka slid in between them. "Flightless, you say?" Tanaka said in a taunting tone. Before Shoyou can hear him finish, Sugawara pulled her gently away from them letting Daichi deal with the second-year.</p><p>Entering the building like a murder of crows, everyone stares at them.</p><p>"All black.."</p><p>"That one guy doesn't look like a high schooler."</p><p>"Hey, is that guy... That's Karasuno's Azumane."</p><p>Asahi froze as he heard his name getting mentioned.</p><p>"What? Who's that?"</p><p>"Don't you know? I heard guys from Kita High worked for him to extort money."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Go ahead. You do it, too."</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a fight! The police! Someone call the police!"</em>
</p><p>"I also heard he sold illegal substances on the street."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You'd better not refuse."</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"You dropped your handkerchief."</em>
</p><p>Shoyou looked at their sulking ace. "And I heard he's been in high school for five years." She winces as imaginary arrows went through Asahi.</p><p>Kiyoko grabbed Shoyou's shoulder before walking with her. "The banner was quite effective." Takeda told the two making Shoyou smile. "Do you think so?" Kiyoko said making Shoyou nod. "It worked a lot better than that poem I wrote." Takeda answered. "I always get kicked by Yuri-kun before skating and mom would just yell during it." Shoyou sweatdropped at the memory making Kiyoko giggled.</p><p>"Cute."</p><p>"Go said hi, I dare you"</p><p>Hearing the sentences, Tanaka and Nishinoya circled around their two club members. Kiyoko held up her two notebooks before hitting the two. "Stop that." She said before leading Shoyou away.</p><p>"Kiyoko-san..." "...smacked us."</p><p>"That little guy..."</p><p>"Isn't he Nishinoya from Chidoriyama? He won the Overall Best Libero Award."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"That's not all..." "That guy over there.."</p><p>"They say he's a genius setter. That's Kitagawa Daiichi's King of The Court."</p><p>Hearing the gossips behind him, Kageyama glared at them before continuing his walk.</p><p>"What's he doing at Karasuno?"</p><p>"Dunno. He wasn't very popular in junior high, though."</p><p>The two noticed the humanized tangerine making their get consume by a pink hue.</p><p>"Is that..."</p><p>"Yeah, the skating prodigy and princess. Hinata Shoyou."</p><p>"Apparently, she switched volleyball after her last season. She's popular in her junior high. Getting called as 'Sunshine' 'Aphrodite' and 'Queen of the Court."</p><p>"She's so cute and beautiful."</p><p>The two shivered as multiple crows glare at them making them walk away before they get murdered.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Karasuno saw the court making Shoyou beamed in delight. "It smells like Air Salompas!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Kageyama questioned her. "That's the smell of tournaments." She told him. "I know right?" Nishinoya beamed at Shoyou.</p><p>"It's them."</p><p>"H-He's huge!"</p><p>Turning to their side, Karasuno saw Dateko walking to them. Tsukishima pushed Shoyou behind him subtly. "Stay there, pipsqueak." He mumbled. Behind Tsukishima, Shoyou peeked her head out seeing Aone. <em>'That's the guy from the train yesterday.' </em>Shoyou thought.</p><p>Having a stare-off, Aone pointed at Asahi. "You got a problem?" Nishinoya glare but, Asahi stopped him.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. Stop that."</p><p>Shoyou noticed Moniwa walking up to Aone. He started to forcefully push Aone's hand down, but it barely budges. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He apologized to Daichi before looking behind him. "Futakuchi, help me out." He said. "Sure. Sorry about that. This guy targets our opponent's ace whenever he sees them." Futakuchi taunted.</p><p>"So, you better be ready." He said before they leave.</p><p>As they left, it was quiet. "Geez, that was jarring." Sugawara said and checked if Shoyou was nervous. "Yeah." Daichi answered. "I'm amazed that you stared back at him-" Sugawara cut himself off seeing Asahi's dreaded face.</p><p>"T-That was nerve-racking."</p><p>"Why are you such a wimp off the court?"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou finished changing into her uniform. Walking out, she went to Yamaguchi who was waiting for her. "Are you excited, Sho-chan?" He asked the ginger. "Uh-huh, I can't wait!" She exclaimed making Yamaguchi turn into a strawberry.</p><p>They walk back to their spot. Shoyou went to get a clay-like material from the pockets of her bag before sitting down, which was next to Tsukishima and Kageyama. "Huh? What's that?" Yamaguchi asked sitting next to her. "Oh, this? Well, uhmmm, it's a moldable eraser." Shoyou mumbled feeling flustered. "I'm not gonna say, I'm not a little nervous. Since I get fidgety before matches. I always use this or listen to music." Shoyou admitted. "Ahh, so you do get nervous." Tsukishima teased.</p><p>"Of course I get nervous. This is going to be my first tournament match with you guys!" Shoyou pouted as she messes with the eraser in her hand more. "Besides, Mom said this is kind of an exercise. Everyone in the family has either a fidget toy or clay to play with." She explained packing the eraser back into its container.</p><p>"Asahi's cowardly too, but he doesn't seem nervous." Sugawara said looking at Asahi making the ace freeze up. "'Cowardly'?" Asahi questioned with a dejected face before recovering quickly. "I have a trick to calm my nerves." Asahi told them before standing up. "I try and remember the scariest experiences I've ever had. The scarier the better. Then, I think to myself, 'Whatever happens, it can never as scary as that.' It puts me on an even keel." Asahi explained.</p><p>Shoyou decided to think her scariest encounter. <em>'Kageyama's glare is really scary back at the practice match and Haru-nii is scary too.' </em>Shoyou thought before a picture of her blasian mother popped in her mind, pissed off and holding a wooden stick. <b><em>(Somehow this works for me......screw that it's just my ✨trauma✨)</em></b></p><p>The team noticed how Shoyou paled. "Hinata?" Sugawara called out concerned for her. Yamaguchi waved his hand in front of her frozen face. "I'm fine now." She said with an unsettling smile on her face.</p><p>"If you know how to calm your nerves, why did you get so devastated when we battled Dateko?" Nishinoya asked the ace making him flinch. "There you go again, Noya-san! You're rubbing salt in his wound." Tanaka dreaded. "Because I didn't have enough time to visualize." Asahi answered. "Visualizing requires time and concentration to do be done properly." Asahi explained. <em><b>(You just explained one of the things you need in shifting)</b></em></p><p>"Sounds overcomplicated." Sugawara deadpanned.</p><p>"All right. Everybody ready?" Daichi called out. "Let's be the first on the court." He declared. "Hai!" They answered following their captain to the court.</p><p>Shoyou stares at the court in awe. "This is so, nostalgic." She hummed. "Oi, don't get intimidated." Kageyama told her as he stretched his arms. "Maybe it's you who's intimidated!" She barked back. "HUH?! What was that?" The setter glared. "O-oi, don't get so mad." Shoyou stuttered.</p><p>The team noticed Takeda and Kiyoko tieing the banner on the railing on their side of the stands. "All right. Let's start practicing." Ukai declared. "Osu!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>At the entrance of the building, the volleyball team of Aoba Jousai walks in. "We need to watch them one last time." Irihata told his team. "Especially the powerful quick of that first-year duo and Hinata Shoyou herself." Irihata said. "Yes, sir." Mizoguchi answered.</p><p>"It's Aoba Jousai."</p><p>"They're tall...They look strong."</p><p>"Speaking of, where's their setter?"</p><p>"He's not here?"</p><p>Hearing the last comment, Irihata noticed the absence of their setter and the team captain. "Where's Oikawa?" He asked Yahaba making the boy flinched. "Oh. Umm..." Yahaba looked away. "What is it? Fess up." Mizoguchi said. "Girls from other schools have him in their clutches." Yahaba answered.</p><p>The two adults deadpanned. "Iwaizumi." Irihata called their ace. "Hai." Iwaizumi answered with a dark face as he put his phone back in his pocket after texting a certain tangerine.</p><p>Outside, Oikawa bit onto a cookie. "This is delicious. You really made this?" He asked. "Yes. I stayed up late last night making it." One of his fangirls said. "That's so nice. Thanks." Oikawa said. <em>'Though I wish chibi-chan can give me something like this.' </em>He mentally whined wanting to see the humanized sun.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a volleyball hit him on his head. His fangirls panicked and asked if he was alright. "Itai. Not even the coach hits me..." He cut himself off seeing it was Iwaizumi catching the ball he threw at him with a pissed off face.</p><p>"Sorry. Let's do the pictures another time." Oikawa told his fangirls with a smile before walking to Iwaizumi to go back to the building.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Back in the court, Karasuno was practicing. Shoyou noticed Kindaichi. "Oh, it's turnip head." Shoyou said bluntly after catching a volleyball. Kunimi chuckled at the nickname. "'Turnip Head'? What's that?" Kindaichi asked confused. "It's you. Who else?" Kunimi said with Yuri as the blonde russian walk down the stands to greet Shoyou. "Hey, Sho." He called. "The others won't be here 'till later." He told her making her give him a thumbs up and a smile.</p><p>"Yoohoo~."</p><p>Kageyama and Shoyou looked to the stands seeing Oikawa next to Iwaizumi giving them a peace sign. "Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan. How's the freak duo doing?" He smiled at them, specifically Shoyou. Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa's hand away before greeting Shoyou. "Oh, Hi Haji-kun, Grand King." Shoyou smiled.</p><p>Rubbing his hand, Oikawa noticed Nishinoya. "Oh, They have a libero. He wasn't there for the practice match." Oikawa observed. "And that big guy wasn't there, either." Iwaizumi mentioned seeing Asahi. "And their coach is new, too, right?" Mizoguchi said looking at Ukai. "New players and a new coach. I wonder how Karasuno has changed." Irihata observed before hearing Yuri sigh.</p><p>The blonde skater stood in front of Oikawa. "Move aside, that's my seat." He grumbled at the setter. Oikawa looked at him noticing his appearance. <em>'He wasn't with Karasuno a Chibi-chan seems to know him.' </em>Oikawa thought. Yuri 'tch'ed before taking the seat next to him. <em>'Can't believe I'm sitting next to someone.' </em>He thought feeling pissed off.</p><p>Shoyou watched from the sidelines as she stretches for their match. The referee called the captain of both teams. Shoyou took her hair tie before tieing her hair in a messy ponytail. <em><b>(Remember her hair is  type 3b curls or imagine a tamer hair of Merida from Brave)</b></em></p><p>After knowing their turns, the referee blew his whistle. "Huddle!" Daichi called out to his team. "Line up!" Daichi said as they all line. As they all line-up, Shoyou can feel her heartbeat thumping in her body and Yuri's gaze on her.</p><p>
  <em>*whistle*</em>
</p><p>"Let's play!"</p><p>"Go go, let's go Dateko. Go go, let's go Dateko!"</p><p>"Listen up. This is everyone's first match. Everyone's nervous, everyone's anxious, everyone's not their usual self." Ukai said. Yuri deadpanned at the pep talk. <em>'Seems like that stupid Natsuo isn't the only one who's bad at pep talks.' </em>He thought. "But you have to overcome those things before they do. Score a big victory first, and find your groove." Ukai told them.</p><p>"Osu!"</p><p>"I mean what I'm going to say, and it's no empty compliment." Takeda stated. "You are all strong. Karasuno is strong. Let's show everyone in the gym how ravens fly." Takeda told them. "Wow, Take-chan, good one!" Nishinoya complimented. Shoyou smiled and agreed. "They say that inauspicious line everywhere we go." Tanaka said.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Fallen Powerhouse. Flightless Ravens."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"But let's show them, 'Look! We, Karasuno, are the champions of old. We are winners.'" Takeda said confidently.</p><p>"Osu."</p><p>"Now, that's a pep talk." Yuri chuckled as he placed his phone back in his pocket. "Was that poetic? Was it moving?" Takeda panicked. "It was fine. Fine." Daichi reassured the teacher. "What does he mean, 'champions of old'?" Shoyou asked Kageyama. "How am I supposed to know?" Kageyama retorted. "We aren't really, but the nuance seems to be that we were strong in the past." Sugawara explained.</p><p>"Hey, let's get going." Daichi said as they form a circle.</p><p>"Karasuno, fight."</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>On the other side was the Tokonami Volleyball Team. "Relax, and score your first point." Their coach said. "Don't worry. Your training won't betray you." He reassured. "Just keep receiving ad connecting."</p><p>"Osu!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As the starter players stood their places, many were baffled that Shoyou was a middle blocker. "You mean Hinata is their middle blocker?" "But, she can't be more than 150cm tall." "Why are taller guys sitting on the bench?" Shoyou irked at them hearing how they insulted them, unintentionally.</p><p>"Their opponents are confused, but you can't blame them." Iwaizumi laugh. "I mean, a middle blocker competes with the tallest players." Iwaizumi stated looking at Shoyou. "Well, rubbing on Sho's face that she's short gives you a one-way ticket to hell." Yuri said smirking sadistically. "Who are you exactly?" Kindaichi asked confused about how Yuri knows Shoyou.</p><p>"Yuri Pliketsky. I'm here for Sho." Yuri sighed before looking back at Shoyou. "You mean that 'Russian Punk' from Men's Skating Program?" Iwaizumi said making Yuri nod. "Oh, right. In the magazine, Hinata was featured interviewed and called the 'Skating Princess'." Kindaichi recalled.</p><p>"Their #10 is a starter?"</p><p>"She's not their libero either."</p><p>"Those who underestimate her have another thing coming." Kindaici said hearing another team talking about Shoyou making Iwaizumi let out a laugh. "Spoken from experience." Iwaizumi said. "I'll grind them to dust next time." Kindaichi stated to Iwaizumi.</p><p>
  <em>*whistle*</em>
</p><p>"Bring it on." Shoyou smirked at the serving team. "Komaki, nice serve." His teammates said. Hitting a normal serve, it went straight to Asahi's way. "Asahi." Daichi called to their ace. "All Right." The third-year managed to receive it and send it to Kageyama. <em>'The first score...Who do I choose?' </em>He thought. <em>'If we score first, it'll boost our morale.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'The first score has to be....'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'HIM!'</em>
</p><p>"This one's mine!"</p><p>Tanaka spiked the ball which hit the ball before going to the side earning Karasuno a point. The two simps yell, Shoyou joined in for fun but, her yell was a little bit soft and sounded a yell of joy making Yuri snickered.</p><p>"Tanaka, nice ser-." Daichi was cut off by Tanaka yelling. "Nice opening-." Again, Daichi was cut off by Nishinoya.</p><p>"Shut up! That's too much!"</p><p>Because of the yell, Daichi got a look from the referee. He apologized to the referee with the two simps. "Karasuno's already in trouble." "That was fast. How dumb."</p><p>"Don't worry. Don't worry." The Tokonami Captain told his team. "Let's turn the tables on them." "Relax. We'll score back."</p><p>Yuri narrowed his eyes on them before looking at Karasuno. <em>'I don't think you'll last long.' </em>Yuri thought mentally laughing at Tokonam's soon defeat.</p><p>"Tanaka, nice serve."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"That old guy is awesome."</p><p>"I hear it's his fifth year in high school."</p><p>"Are you serious? Is that even allowed?"</p><p>Shoyou and Yuri winced imagining the invisible arrows going through Asahi. "Ow." Yuri mumbled. "Asahi, don't let it get to you!" Sugawara yelled at his fellow third-year <b><em>(Poor Asahi)</em></b></p><p>"Wow, that's an awesome power." Iwaizumi said seeing Asahi's spike. "Yes." Kindaichi agreed. "Did you see the power of our left side?" Ukai stated with pride before smirking darkly. "But, we have other weapons, too..." Ukai said looking at the humanized sun.</p><p>Looking at Kageyama, Shoyou was getting fidgety for not attacking. She fidgets with her hands and sways her head to the side, not knowing she was doing it cutely. "Shut up. I know!" Kageyama exclaimed with a blushing face.</p><p>Tanaka was serving again. As he served, it was easily received by Tokonami, trying to score a point. Tokonami's attack was saved by Nishinoya, which he passed to Kageyama.</p><p>Shoyou, knowing what to do, ran and got ready to jump. As she jumps, everyone's eyes were on her. "She's flying."</p><p>Kageyama did his freakishly quick toss and Shoyou manages to slam it down earning surprises from everyone. Yuri smirked, seeing the attack multiple times, he still can't comprehend how cool it looked.</p><p>
  <em>'Look.'</em>
</p><p>Like slo-mo, Shoyou managed to land safely on her feet without her face almost scraping the net.</p><p>
  <em>'We are the champions of old.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'This is Karasuno's Revival!'</em>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ꜰɪɢʜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴏᴡꜱ❞</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "GIANTS"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AFTER THE QUICK ATTACK, IT WAS AN AMBUSH OF ATTACKS.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Tokonami didn't stand a chance with the quick attack of the freak duo. "Karasuno isn't using it." Mizoguchi said. "Their usual quick set, without looking at the toss.." Mizoguchi trailed off. "But, although it's still rough around the edges, they've learned to do normal quicks." Irihata told him as they observe the game. "Although they're lousy at it, they can spot openings in the court." Irihata said ending it with a quick smile. "They must've had good practice matches in what little time they've had." He guessed.</p><p>"They're improving their existing moves, adding new ones, and creating the best attacks for each match." Irihata explained before looking at Ukai. "Before they were a dangerous team that relied solely on brute force, but now they have knowledge." He said. Ukai noticed their gaze and 'tch'ed.</p><p>The game starts again, Shoyou didn't manage to receive the serve in front of her. "But they still make a lot of common mistakes." Mizoguchi said seeing Shoyou's mistake. "It's impossible to improve receiving overnight but, I don't think that's the case for her." Irihata said.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Karasuno won the first set, which Yuri thought was obvious. The next serve was Kageyama. As he serves, it was a service ace impressing everyone.</p><p>Karasuno earned 5 points from Kageyama's serve. Tokonami managed to score one point when Daichi accidentally touched the net.</p><p>Attack after attack, it was Shoyou's turn to serve making Yuri stand up and walk to the railings with his call on loudspeaker.</p><p>"SHOYOU!! IF YOU DON'T SCORE A POINT IN THIS SERVE, I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS!!"</p><p>Hearing her mother's voice, Shoyou stiffened in fear while the three Aoba Jousai players looked at Yuri in disbelief. "That should do the trick." Yuri smirked. "What's that about?" Iwaizumi asked the blonde. "Placing some tension on Sho." Yuri answered bluntly.</p><p><em>'I'm sorry, but mom's gonna beat my ass if, I don't do this seriously.' </em>Shoyou thought.</p><p>Yuri looked at Shoyou seriously. "She sees her serve as a weak attack. She compares herself to Kyojin in terms of serving. That's why she needs that." Yuri mumbled.</p><p>Brutally serving a jump serve, Shoyou got 6 points from the serve alone making her sigh in relief. "My ass won't get whooped now." Shoyou laughed feeling a sense of pride.</p><p>As the match point hits, Tokonami managed to hit one more. "I'll save the next one!" Nishinoya cussed. "One more! Let's turn this around!" Daichi told his team.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Karasuno won, Tokonami lost. On the sidelines, Shoyou pant at the loss of energy, she fell landing on her butt. "We won." She stated grabbing Kageyama's attention. "We get to play another match." She smiled. "Yeah." Kageyama agreed.</p><p>"We won."</p><p>"We Won."</p><p>"We won!"</p><p>Her eyes got teary as she clutches her fists. "We get to play another match." She said seeing Kageyama with a flustered face. "We get to stand on the court again!" She beamed.</p><p>"She was like a little animal, hungry for victory...and now she tasted it again." Takeda said. "Not to mention, this is how her mother reacts her first time winning." Ukai said remembering watching one of Kyouka's matches.</p><p>"Do they realize they have another match this afternoon?" Kindaichi said. "Huh?" Iwaizumi looked at Kindaichi. "I mean, it was impossible for the other team to make a comeback. They should've conserved their energy-" Kindaichi was cut off by his captain. "I'm glad they didn't." Oikawa said as he stood up. "We got to see them be serious. Even though we just saw Chibi-chan's monster serves, we didn't get to see the freak quick." Oikawa explained his eyes trained of Shoyou.</p><p>"The match on that court's done, too. Dateko won handedly." Hanamaki said as he walks to them. "So it'll be Karasuno versus Dateko. Who will win?" Iwaizumi said. Yuri sighed before standing up. "Got to give this to her or the old hag will yell at me instead." He said grabbing a plastic bag with a bento in it. "Who are you again to Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked whining. "Yuri Pliketsky, her childhood friend and the only one who can convince her to go back to skating. Don't test me, Shitty Play Boy." Yuri glared at him before walking away leaving a fuming Oikawa and two laughing third years. Yuri stopped before smirking.</p><p>"Also, I live with her."</p><p>"THAT'S IT, COME BACK HERE BRAT!"</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Yuri managed to find Karasuno. Shoyou was scrolling through her phone while, the others were getting ready to eat. "Oi, Sho." Yuri called out to her. Her face lit up as she saw the food that Yuri was carrying.</p><p>"Yuri-kun!"</p><p>Standing up, Shoyou ran up to Yuri. "Here, the old hag and the others won't be able to watch today." Yuri informed her as he gives the plastic bag to her. "Oh, that's alright." Shoyou said taking the bag. "At least your here." She smiled making Yuri's face heats up. "Whatever." He mumbled looking away from her.</p><p>Sitting back in her place, she started eating the food in her bento. "You guys were great earlier." Yuri mumbled as he sat next to Shoyou. "Thanks." Shoyou smiled at him before continuing to eat.</p><p>After eating, Shoyou cleans up her bento before re-packing it again. She cleans herself and starts to relax for their next game.</p><p>"Karasuno was amazing."</p><p>"Especially that little #10! She was unreal!"</p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>"Her quicks were right on the money."</p><p>Shoyou smiled feeling flustered from the compliments she heard making Yuri snicker at her reaction. Kageyama caught her smiling making him feel fuzzy as he stares at her making Shoyou snap out of her state. "Is there something wrong?" She asked the blueberry setter. "Give her a break blueberry, she's just humble like that." Yuri defended the innocent orange.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm glad you're getting all the attention." Kageyama said with a creepy smile. Shoyou tilted her head slightly in confusion. "The more our opponents are wary of you, the more they'll bring out the best in you." Kageyama explained to her. "I don't really get what you mean, but okay." Shoyou said with a ●︿● face. "But, you should start smiling more so, your smile won't be scarier." Shoyou stated bluntly making Kageyama silent as his left eye twitch with irritation.</p><p>"He's right."</p><p>Ukai walks to them with Daichi next to him reading something. "'That little #10' gets a big reaction. The bigger, the better." Ukai explained. "The more Shrimpy shines, the more she blinds the defense." Ukai stated to the team. "So, the starting lineup for the next match will be the same as the first." Ukai told them. "Our next match is at 1:30 pm. Keep yourselves warm." Daichi told them. "Have a light lunch." Ukai said to the team making both Yuri and Shoyou sweatdropped</p><p><em>'But I/Sho already ate lunch.' </em>●_●</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>While waiting for the match, Yuri was sitting in his seat waiting for Shoyou and Karasuno. He scrolls through his Instagram before seeing who he was waiting for.</p><p>Down on the court, Shoyou was beaming with excitement. "We're going to win this match." She mumbled before seeing a shadow loom over her. Turning around, she saw Aone with Dateko. She blankly stares at him before Aone decided to walk ahead.</p><p>"Go! Go! Let's go! Let's go, Dateko!"</p><p>"Dateko...fight!" Moniwa yelled as his team huddle in a circle. "Yeah!" Shoyou paled at how tough they look. "Start running." Moniwa told them. "You're getting intimidated, again." Tanaka told the humanized sun.</p><p>"Dateko's scary. I'm glad I'm not playing against them."</p><p>"I felt so sorry for the spiker up against Dateko in the last match."</p><p>"He was unable to do anything, literally."</p><p>"I don't know how to say it...but it's like Dateko has taken over the court." Takeda sweatdropped seeing Dateko's cheering only getting a grunt from Ukai. "We're receiving first, from this side of the court." Daichi told Ukai.</p><p>"Get ready to receive!"</p><p>"Here we go, keep it in play."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"Rolling....<br/>THUNDAA.....Again!"</p><p>Everyone stares at Nishinoya. Yuri facepalmed from second-hand embarrassment and regretting to know the libero while Shoyou stares in awe. The tension from earlier disappeared and replaced by a lighter tension</p><p>"All right. There's nothing to worry about." Nishinoya told the whole team. "All of you, keep your eyes forward. Because you have me guarding your back." He stated proudly.</p><p>"A-Awesome!"</p><p>Asahi looked at the libero with surprise before smiling. On the other side of the court, Dateko heard what Nishinoya said. "Awesome." Futakuchi said as he stood next to Aone while Moniwa was behind them staring at Karasuno in awe.</p><p>Kiyoko on the sidelines just stared blankly at them. "Wow. He restored the team's confidence." Takeda said with amazement laced on his tone. "Yeah." Ukai said agreeing to what he said. <em>'He's a little guy, but incredibly charismatic. The libero is not just the guardian. He also encourages the team from behind.' </em>He thought looking at Nishinoya, who was flustered by the fact that Shoyou was praising him.</p><p>"He's truly an outstanding libero."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"Okay, listen up." Oiwake called out to his team. "I admit, Karasuno's quick was amazing. But they were only because of that girl's height." Oiwake stated. "She jumps high, but the quicks themselves are nothing extraordinary. Don't get mesmerized by her." Oiwake warned his team. "Shut her down completely like you did their ace." He ordered his team. "Show them the iron wall again."</p><p>
  <em>'But, she might have more tricks up her sleeves. Knowing she's Hinata Kyouka's daughter.'</em>
</p><p>"Gauging from their first match, they'll start off with a powerful serve." Ukai informed his team. "The serve breaks your formation, then they block your return." Ukai continued. "Dateko's strategy is to attack those who can't keep up. So, for the first serve, make sure your receive is solid." Ukai told them. "Yeah." Ukai looked at Kageyama. "You know what to do, right Kageyama?" Ukai asked. "Hai." The blueberry answered. "All right. Now, go tear down the iron wall."</p><p>"Hai!."</p><p>"Karasuno...Fight!"</p><p>The players lined up for the match. Yuri looked at the court to see how the match will go. Even knowing Shoyou's rising potential and talent. He still can't help but, wonder how the tangerine will defeat this team.</p><p>"Karasuno's ace starts as rear guard." Mizoguchi noticed. "Yeah. They're starting with their best-receiving formation." Irihata stated. "But Dateko's formation is the same as in the first match." Irihata noticed as he looked at Dateko.</p><p>The referee blew the whistle. Karasuno took their stand. "Bring it on." Tanaka yelled. "Kamasaki, nice serve." Kamasaki starts off with a strong jump serve that aims directly to Daichi.</p><p>"Daichi-san."</p><p>"Nice Receive."</p><p>Kageyama took his position as he ready himself to set. <em>'His form is clean.' </em>Oiwake thought. <em>'I can't tell where he's going to toss.' </em>Kageyama tossed to Shoyou. Aone, on the other hand, took notice, he joined Futakuchi to block Shoyou making Kageyama gasp in shock. But instead of slamming the ball hard. She just slams it with a little bit of force making the ball slide down Aone's arm earning Karasuno a point.</p><p>"All right. Nice spike, Hinata."</p><p>Shoyou stares at the middle blocker with a glint in her eyes. Yuri deadpanned and paled seeing her face. "Too bad. I thought that blocker was one step behind." Takeda said in relief. "Is that what you call read blocking? When they jump as soon as they see the toss?" Takeda asked. "Yeah. All of our opponents so far only used commit block. They jumped after they knew who would get the toss." Ukai answered. "But Dateko has perfected the read block. They jump as soon as the toss goes up. In other words..." He trailed out.</p><p>"They're not easy to trick with decoys."</p><p>"That would leave their blocks one step behind, if not for #7. He quickly makes up the difference. He's not only tall but fast as well." Ukai explained to Takeda. "H-He's scary." Takeda admitted.</p><p>"Those read blocks are going to be tricky." Mizoguchi stated. "I wonder how Karasuno's going to deal with them." Mizoguchi wondered. "We'll see." Irihata said. "They haven't played their trump card yet." Irihata said looking at the freak duo.</p><p>The nest serve was Karasuno. In other words, it was Kageyama. "Kageyama, nice serve." Daichi called out. "Nice serve. Let's score!" Shoyou said covering the back of her head.</p><p>Kageyama's serve hit Sakunami, which he successfully received. "His serve is as powerful as ever." Irihata complimented. "He'll be scary when he learns how to control it." Irihata said.</p><p>Moniwa tosses the ball to Aone, who spiked the ball past Shoyou's block but Nishinoya successfully saved it by digging it. "Ryu, sorry. Cover." Nishinoya mentioned. "All right." Tanaka said taking his position.</p><p>"Back" Asahi called out.</p><p><em>'A back attack already?' </em>Oiwake thought in surprise. <em>'They didn't use that in the last match.' </em>He looked at Karasuno. "Asahi-san." Tanaka called out. Asahi spike the ball but was shut down by Futakuchi and Aone. "Damn." Nishinoya cussed.</p><p>"Don't worry about it! Don't worry! Switch it up."</p><p>Shoyou's eyes dilated a little as she took a glance from the two middle blockers. "I'm sorry, Asahi-san! I'll save the next one." Nishinoya exclaimed. "Yeah. I'm counting on you, but I'll score next time." Asahi smiled at the libero.</p><p>"Hey, what was that? He's supposed to be dejected." Futakuchi mumbled. "Quit being mean-spirited, Futakuchi." Moniwa scolds the boy but, heard soft giggles from Shoyou, who was reminded by her two older brothers. Futakuchi's cheek sported a pink hue hearing her.</p><p>The next attack was Tanaka's, but he was also shut down. The referee gave the score to Karasuno since it was a net violation. Aone slightly bows and stare at Moniwa. <em>'Polar Bear. Definitely like Ota-kun.' </em>Shoyou thought as she found the scene cute.</p><p>Next was Futakuchi, Tanaka received it badly. But Daichi saved it and gave it to Asahi to attack. Both Moniwa and Aone blocked him but, the ball went out the line. "Was that out? Was that our point?" Takeda asked in confusion. "Nice, Azumane!" Ukai yelled.</p><p>The next serve was Shoyou's. She bounces the ball on the floor two times before throwing it up, performing a jump serve, she mentally 'tch'ed as she felt she didn't hit the ball properly which resulted to be received easily. She quickly made up with that mistake after her one touch with Futakuchi.</p><p>Testing out their normal quick. It was shut down by Aone making her frustrated but, seeing Aone accidentally using too much strength to give Moniwa a high-five made her choke out a silent laugh before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Stupid wall...Stupid tall people...Stupid giant beanpoles...."</p><p>Tsukishima sneezed out of the ordinary making Yuri snicker. "Don't worry about it." Kageyama reassured Shoyou. "We'll definitely score the next one." He told her. "Definitely?" Shoyou said in confusion before her eyes sparkled in delight. "Wait, really?" She beamed in joy making Kageyama fluster at the attention. He nodded at her with a soft smile even though he can feel eyes burning through the back of his head.</p><p>"I'll get the ball to you."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p><em>'Karasuno's fastest attacker is probably that #10. She knows her quicks are up against our wall, so why doesn't he appear nervous?' </em>Oiwake thought looking at Shoyou before looking at Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama pursed his lips as he thinks back on what Ukai told them yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>"When we face Nekoma, our freak quicks got blocked. Why is that?" Ukai asked the team. "I know. Because Inu-kun was cool!" Shoyou beamed in delight. "Well...sure, let's assume that's true." Ukai sweatdropped. "It's because Nekoma's middle blocker got accustomed to Hinata's moves." Kageyama answered. "That's right he got used to it." Ukai said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, I also think it's because Nekoma had a really smart player." Ukai told them. "It was probab-." Ukai was cut off by Shoyou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ken-kun!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In Nekoma's gym. Kenma sneezed out of nowhere. "Kenma-san, caught a cold." Inuoka exclaimed. "Shut up, Inuoka. I don't have a cold." Kenma bluntly told his teammate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in Karasuno's gym. "To be honest, I never thought they'd regroup that fast. But fast or slow, any team will get used to our freak quick." Ukai told them before looking at the freak duo. "Your quicks are powerful weapons, but they aren't invincible." Ukai told the two. "What matters is..."</em>
</p><p><em>'How we use them.' </em>Kageyama thought.</p><p>The next serve, Tanaka received Fuatakuchi's serve.<em> 'I don't care how fast your reflexes are.' </em>Kageyama thought as he ready himself to toss to Shoyou. <em>'Your read block won't be fast enough.' </em>He thought as he tosses his freak set to Shoyou earning them a point.</p><p>Dateko was surprised at how fast they were. The crowd went wild. Shoyou pulled herself up before she can hit the net with her face. "I jump too quick." She mumbled.</p><p>"HAHAHA!! YOU STILL CAN'T CONTROL YOUR SPEED!!"</p><p>"SHUT UP, YURI!"</p><p>Dateko watched the tangerine argue with the blonde skater. "And there you have it. The monster quick." Oikawa said before looking at Shoyou's flustered face, which was caused by Yuri's yell. "It sure is powerful." Kindaichi said. "It's scary. It's awful." Irihata jokingly said.</p><p>"That genius is getting on my nerves."</p><p>"Shittykawa, Sho's a genius too."</p><p>"Wait...I didn't mean her!!"</p><p>"She is definitely Hinata Kyouka's daughter." Oiwake said looking at Shoyou who was getting praised by her team.</p><p>The next turn was Tsukishima in front with Kageyama. "King. Toss a little away from the net. I don't want to get blocked." Tsukishima told Kageyama, who grumbled incoherent mumblings.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I said, 'Okay'!"</p><p>"You didn't say it clearly. You don't want to take orders from peasants. Is that why you only follow shortcake?"</p><p>"Huh? Nani?"</p><p>"HUH?!"</p><p>Tanaka panicked as he noticed Daichi. "You guys, stop it. Don't you learn? And don't bring Hinatato your fight." Tanaka split the two away. "Wait, what?" Shoyou asked confused.</p><p>"Kageyama finally used that quick." Mizoguchi said. "Dateko must be confused right now. You won't see a quick like that anywhere else in the whole world." Irihata stated before remembering The Hinata Family. "Except for them." He paled. Next, it was Shoyou's turn to serve again. Doing her jump serve, it was out of bounds. "AHH!? Sorry!" Shoyou cried out.</p><p>"Boke! Hinata, Boke!!"</p><p>"Wah! Don't kill me! Tsuki, help me."</p><p>"Get off me, shortcake."</p><p>Irihata and Mizoguchi sweatdropped at the scene. "But, other than that, they need a lot of work." He said.</p><p>"Nishi-senpai, I'm sorry." Shoyou sulked as she switched with Nishinoya. "Leave it to me, my adorable kohai." Nishinoya reassured the girl.</p><p>Shoyou went to Sugawara pouting and sulking making Yamaguchi and Sugawara sweatdropped. "D-Don't be sad, Hinata." Sugawara stated trying to calm her down. "Y-Yeah, y-you'll get it next time, Sho-chan." Yamaguchi stuttered out.</p><p>The next serve was Aone. As he did his attack, Nishinoya received it and passed the ball to Kageyama. The blueberry setter tosses the ball to Tsukishima, who spiked it and got past the blockers earning Karasuno a point.</p><p>"That one was an ordinary toss." Futakuchi told Aone, who nodded at the information. "Was the last one just luck?" Moniwa questioned. "Or is #10 is the only one who can do it?" Moniwa looked at Shoyou, who was talking to Yamaguchi, while the poor boy was turning into a strawberry as seconds pass by.</p><p>Sakunami switched back with Aone. The tall middle blocker looked at Shoyou. "Nice, Tsuki! One more!" She cheered. "Nice, Tsuki." Yamaguchi exclaimed. Shoyou noticed his stare, she smiled back at him. His cheeks sported a pink hue before he went back to his team.</p><p>On the next turn, Kamasaki scored a point for his team. "All right. If they score, we score back!" He hyped his team-up.</p><p>Both Dachi and Tsukishima 'tch'ed at this. "We'll score back!" Tanaka yelled. "All right." Nishinoya exclaimed.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>7-5</p><p>Karasuno on the lead. "The point spread isn't budging." Mizoguchi stated. "Look at their rotation." Irihata said seeing Shoyou back in front again. "Hinata Shoyou is vanguard again." He said.</p><p>"There she is, #10..." Oiwake said. "Kageyama hasn't done that super-fast toss since." The assistant coach stated. "I just remembered. He was in Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High." He remembered. "I saw him do a similar toss, but it was too fast for the spikers." He noted. "That toss makes me think he's reverted to a bad junior high habit." Oiwake stated. "But...that #10 spiked it."</p><p>"She spiked it effortlessly."</p><p>The next attack was Futakuchi. He managed to score a point as he spiked the ball past Shoyou's and Kageyama's block earning Dateko a point.</p><p>"You can't keep Dateko down for long."</p><p>"As soon as Karasuno's #10 rotated to vanguard, Dateko made that awesome #7 blocker the vanguard."</p><p>"It's the iron wall versus the super quick."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>❝ᴄʀᴏᴡꜱ ᴠꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ɪʀᴏɴ ᴡᴀʟʟ❞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "RISE"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•<br/><em><b>GOLDEN HAZEL ORBS STARE AT THE GIANT IN FRONT OF HER. </b></em>Aone can feel the tension as he stares back at Shoyou. <em>'We used the freak quick only once. They must think we just got lucky.' </em>Ukai thought.</p><p>"Let's do another one." Kageyama told Shoyou. She nodded firmly and smiled. "Yeah." She smirked at the other team.</p><p>As the referee blew his whistle, Kamasaki served for his team. The ball hit the net, but Nishinoya managed to dig it up. "Net serve! Move up!" Daichi exclaimed. Kageyama quickly moved to the back and managed to set a toss to Shoyou.</p><p>The freak quick surprised everyone again. Futakuchi and Aone stare back to where the ball landed, surprised by how the freak duo managed the freak quick again. "Yosha!" Both Kageyama and Shoyou cheered.</p><p>"That toss again. And this time from the back of the court!" The assistant coach of Dateko said. "It wasn't...luck?" Oiwake said in disbelief. <em>'She's one of Hinata Kyouka's monsters.' </em>He thought remembering his meeting with the blasian mother.</p><p>Futakuchi and Aone stared at Shoyou, who was beaming with joy that could probably blind someone, in disbelief. The referee blew his whistle signaling Dateko calling out a time-out.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"The setter is the amazing one, for getting his toss perfectly to the spiker." Iwaizumi said looking at Shoyou. Oikawa, being the petty pretty boy he is, scoffed childishly. "Who would expect an incredible technique like that?" Hanamaki said trying to add more fuel to the flame. "We certainly didn't, at first." He said nonchalantly as his eyes went to Shoyou. <em>'I bet if I toss to Chibi-chan, she would prefer my toss than Tobio-chan.' </em>Oikawa thought as he took a glance from Shoyou.</p><p>"If those quicks are intentional, our read block will be too slow." Oiwake informed the team. "And yet, if we abandoned that, they'll start pummeling us. When #10 might be about to spike, mark her instead of the toss." Oiwake told them. "Jump when you can anticipate the toss's trajectory. But it's also possible those spikes were just lucky. Remain calm, and be ready for anything." Oiwake stated. The whole team agreed and they started to replenish their strength back. "I've never seen a quick like that, ever." Sasaya said. "I wonder if #10 is the only person who can do it?" Moniwa questioned before looking at Shoyou. "If that wasn't by luck, then she's a monster." Moniwa mentioned. "Sure, those quicks were jaw-dropping, but their ordinary quicks are nothing to sneeze at." Kamasaki stated. "Anyway, all we have to do is stop #10." Futakuchi said closing his water bottle.</p><p>"You're taking the matter too lightly." Kamasaki told him. "Better than being too serious. That's never popular with girls." Futakuchi teased. "What did you say?" Kamasaki growled. Moniwa paled seeing a fight brewing. He turned to Aone. "Stop them, Aone." He ordered. As Aone separated the two, they can hear soft giggles. Looking at the source, they saw Shoyou laughing softly at their attitude. Feeling embarrassed, they just blushed and look away.</p><p>"But then again, all they need to do is stop #10."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"#10's the only one drawing attention. Against the others, Dateko's blockers are definitely winning."</p><p>"For sure."</p><p>"Stop that #10, no matter what." Moniwa ordered. "Hai!" The team replied making Shoyou dread. <em>'Great, they're going to target me.' </em>She mentally cried. The referee blew his whistle resuming the game.</p><p>
  <em>'We must stop #10...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That #10.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That #10.'</em>
</p><p>Kageyama saw how Dateko was staring at Shoyou making him remember what Ukai told them.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <b>
    <em>'That little #10' </em>
  </b>
  <em>gets a big reaction. The bigger, the better."</em>
</p><p>Standing at the front, Shoyou stares back at Dateko. "Bring it!" She yelled.</p><p>
  <em>"The more Shrimpy shines, the more the blockers are blinded."</em>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"We're late! What if we missed the match?" Shimada exclaimed as he raced down the viewer's area. "Who knew it would be so packed?" Takinoue whined before noticing the Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Team near them. "Hurry. Hurry." Turning their heads, they saw the girls.</p><p>"Oh, good. The boys' second match is still on." Michimiya beamed. "Awesome! They're beating Dateko." Sasaki smiled. "Oh, they have a girl player?" She mentioned. "Bring it on!" Shoyou exclaimed as both her and Kageyama performed their freak quick again passing Futakuchi's and Aone's block. "That was fast." Futakuchi mumbled. "Tough break, Aone?" He looked at the giant who only looked at him.</p><p>"What was that?" Michimiya asked in disbelief. "A quick?" Soduo said. "She's a first-year, isn't she?" Aihara said in surprise. "Wasn't that little girl's jump amazing?" Sasaki said. Takinoue smirked at them. "What are you smirking about?" Shimada asked.</p><p>"Good job, Hinata!"</p><p>Hearing a familiar voice, Michimiya noticed that Sugawara was on the sidelined. "Way to go. Give us another one!" Sugawara exclaimed at the tangerine. "Sugawara is on bench." She stated.</p><p>Michimiya saw how Shoyou attacked again remembering Daichi's words from a few days ago.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, we actually have some rather interesting first-years. If those guys start playing their part."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I feel Karasuno is going to improve explosively. That's what I think."</em>
</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>In the next attack, Shoyou tried to trick Futakuchi and Aone. But, she noticed she didn't manage to trick Aone when she saw him block her attack. Aone let out a battle cry making Shoyou puffed out her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. <em>'Well, this is a problem.' </em>She thought as both her and Aone has a staredown.</p><p>The next attack was from Dateko. Daichi received Futakuchi's serve and passed it to Tanaka. "Center!" Shoyou called out as Tanaka gave her the ball only to be blocked by Dateko. Luckily, Nishinoya saved it and Kageyama went to the ball. Daichi, Shoyou, and Tanaka start to take their stance ready to attack. "Bring it!" Shoyou exclaimed as she jumped. Aone jumped ready to block her only to be baited by her decoy. Surprised, they saw Asahi on the back <em><b>(Volleyball Jesus.....jk) </b></em>and did a back attack earning them a point.</p><p>"ALL RIGHT!!"</p><p>Shoyou smiled as she landed but, not almost stumbling and almost hitting the net. Instead, she wobbles back and landed on her butt. "Ow." She mumbled rubbing her butt. Kageyama helped her up. "Watch your speed, boke." He groaned at her. "I'm trying to." She told him.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>The game continues on as Aone was targeting Shoyou while Tanaka scored the point. "All right!" They cheered. "Nice kill." Daichi told Tanaka as he wobbled Tanaka's head. "Nice kill." Sugawara called out as Yamaguchi smiled.</p><p>23 - 19</p><p>With Karasuno on the lead, the next one to serve was Tsukishima.</p><p>"Tsukishima, one more."</p><p>"Nice serve."</p><p>Tsukishima served the ball. "If this give-and-take continues, Karasuno could win the first set." Shimada stated as they watch the game. "But to totally get ahead." Shimada whispered. "Have faith on Sho, four-eyes." The two jumped seeing Yuri sitting. As he said that, Shoyou managed to one-touch Aone's attack making the two surprises. Shoyou managed to get a point but, Futakuchi almost blocked it making her frown. Shoyou furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. Yuri narrowed her eyes on Shoyou. <em>'She's losing her temper.' </em>He thought. <em>'This might change the flow of the game. Bad or Good.'</em></p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As Dateko attacked, Daichi managed to receive Sasaya's attack. "Nice receive." Shimada stated. "Karasuno's on a roll." Takinoue smiled. "Give me a toss!" Shoyou yelled at Kageyama. Futakuchi jumped at the same time as Shoyou but, it wasn't her who scored. It was Asahi who spike, the ball manages to get past Aone and Sakunami didn't manage to receive it making Karasuno win the first set.</p><p>"Wow. Karasuno won it, for real."</p><p>"As expected, Karasuno's scary when they get on a roll." Mizoguchi said looking at the match. "They might take the second set if they keep it up." He said before looking back at his team. "But I doubt we'll see a repeat of that first set." Irihata said. "Because Dateko's giant, #7, will no longer be surprised of those quicks." Irihata stated.</p><p>"That tall #7 and lastly that #6 managed to touch Hinata-chan's quick." Takeda stated. "Yeah. Amazing." Ukai said. <em>'The cornerstone of our offense is that freak quick.' </em>Ukai thought before looking at the team. <em>'We can't let them start blocking it like Nekoma did.' </em>He thought.</p><p>"So, we're going to start the second set with our second rotation." Ukai told the crows. "The first rotation directly matched up Hinata and no-eyebrows #7. So, we'll shift that over two places to start." Ukai told them. "I see. That means Hinata-kun won't get marked by #7 like he was in the first set." Takeda said making Shoyou deadpanned. "But we can't completely avoid that. All we're doing is shifting players around." Ukai stated. "While Shrimpy won't get marked, but other players will get marked instead." Ukai stated making Tsukishima steal a glance from their sun.</p><p>"We can't let Hinata shoulder all of our burden." Asahi mentioned. "When's Hinata's at her best, we're at our best." Asahi said making Shoyou looked at him with awe. "I'll do my part as the ace." Asahi said feeling flustered by Shoyou looking at her. The rest look at him in disbelief. "Asahi-san, you're awesome!" Both simps exclaimed. "You've grown, Asahi." Daichi said feeling proud. "What are you, my relative?" Asahi deadpanned at them.</p><p>"Me too!"</p><p>Asahi looked at the tangerine at them. "I can't back attack like you, Asahi-san. So, I'll score as many points as I can while I'm up front." Shoyou told them. "I'll be the best decoy ever." Shoyou smiled. "Yeah, I'm counting on you." Asahi smiled at the girl. "And you can count on me too." He said flustered. Yuri narrowed his eyes at the ace and growling. <em>'This guy's making moves.' </em>He thought before his phone vibrated. Looking at the screen, he became more irritated.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>'Me and Seung-gil arrived in Japan.'</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The blonde 'tch'ed before shoving his phone in his pocket. He hears the referee blew the whistle for the next set. "The second set is about to start." Michimiya said looking excited about the match. In the court, both teams stand in their place ready to begin. "I don't envy you, Tsukishima." Asahi said grabbing the first-year's attention. "You'll be facing #7 a lot more in the first set." Asahi stated. "Nah. No one expects me to beat their #7 head-on." Tsukishima brushed off. "It's Shortcake's job to steal the spotlight. It's my job to keep trouble from happening." Tsukishima stated as he thought about it. "While she's rotated into the rear guard." Tsukishima said. "It's the usual situation, isn't it?" He said before looking at Dateko. "Besides, that blocker has already locked on to you, Azumane-san." He said gesturing to Aone.</p><p>
  <em>*Beep*</em>
</p><p>"Tanaka, nice serve."</p><p>"Karasuno made a double rotation." Dateko's assistant coach said to Oiwake. "I wonder if they're trying to avoid a match-up between their #10 and Aone?" He asked Oiwake as Dateko scored a point. "It doesn't matter what matchup is." Oiwake said. "The spiker in front must be blocked. That's all there is to it." Oiwake stated.</p><p>"We're usually cocky problem children." Futakuchi said grabbing Shoyou's attention. "So at least during the tournament, we should act like good underclassmen." He said. <em>'Something Natsu-nii would say.' </em>Shoyou thought as Aone agreed with him.</p><p>"Kageyama!"</p><p>As Daichi called to Kageyama. Shoyou jumped making Aone jump too but, Kageyama tossed to Asahi. Aone noticed this and quickly went to Moniwa's side, but he wasn't fast enough nor Sasaya was. <em>'He was lured in for a moment by Hinata's move, but he's already on the left.' </em>Asahi thought.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>10 - 12</p><p>Attack after attack, block after block. Oiwake called out a time-out for his team. "Even after Karasuno shifted their rotation, their quicks are still surprising, don't you think?" Mizoguchi asked Irihata. "But as time goes on, they'll begin to lose effectiveness." Irihata stated. "If Dateko wins this set and takes it to the third set, Karasuno will find themselves at a disadvantage." Irihata said looking at the crows. "Karasuno must find ways to battle Dateko's #7 while Shoyou is in the rear guard." Irihata explained before looking at Asahi. "The deciding factor will be how they deal with the iron wall without Shoyou to act as decoy." He explained.</p><p>The referee blew the whistle, the one that's going to serve is Shoyou. "Hinata, Nice serve!" Daichi said to her. Taking a deep breath, she just performed a simple serve knowing the big chance that she'll miss if she performed a jump serve.</p><p>"Nice receive!"</p><p>"I heard Karasuno's #10's quicks are amazing."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Oh, she's rearguard right now."</p><p>"Hey, Tsukishima." Asahi called out to the blonde middle blocker. "You said it's your job to keep trouble from happening while Hinata's rotated into the rear guard." Asahi said. "You're doing that against Dateko. I say that's quite awesome." He stated to the blonde. "It's true that our offense relies on Hinata and Kageyama, but it's also essential to augment their attacks." He continued. "Just as spikers can't score without strong receivers to help, playing our parts now will let us win the match." He finished.</p><p>The next serve was from Futakuchi. Attacking with a jump serve, Tanaka managed to receive it. "Sorry. Kageyama, cover." He called out. "All right!" Kageyama answered. <em>'The balls come to the ace when the going gets rough.' </em>Asahi thought. "Open." He called out before preparing himself to jump. "Azumane-san." Kageyama stated as he tosses to the ace. "Coming from the left." Moniwa called out. <em>'So what if it's an iron wall, I'll blast through it.' </em>Asahi thought as he spots an opening, but Aone saw it and blocked it.</p><p>"Dateko's blocking is amazing!"</p><p>"Asahi-san, one more."</p><p>"Although he's only a middle blocker, it's like #10 is their real ace."</p><p>"Don't mind, don't mind."</p><p><em>'#7 is the best blocker in the iron wall. Things will get rough for his team if he doesn't rotate to the rear soon.' </em>Irihata thought looking at Karasuno. <em>'Will Karasuno's ace hold up?' </em>He thought as he stares at Asahi.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>17 - 17</p><p>The next attack was from Dateko but, Daichi received it. "Daichi-san, nice receive." Tanaka said. Asahi stopped for a second and looked at Aone. "#3, #3, #3." Moniwa called out. <em>'I won't let them break me again.' </em>Asahi thought as he spiked the ball but, Aone managed to touch it.</p><p>"One touch!"</p><p>"COUNTER!"</p><p>"Karasuno.." Takeda said as both Asahi and Tsukishima jumped in front of Aone. "Has a wall too!" The advisor said as the two blocked Aone.</p><p>"Whoa! They blocked the quick."</p><p>"After all, Karasuno's #3 and #11 are their two tallest players."</p><p>"All right. Block point!" Shimada cheered. "Good. If Dateko scores, their huge #7 rotates to the rear." Takinoue said. "Next, next!" Shimada exclaimed.</p><p>"One more." Futakuchi said as he pats Aone on the back while the giant was staring at Karasuno. "Yosha." Michimiya cheered. "Keep gaining on them!" Sasaki said.</p><p>The next point was scored by Tanaka by passing by the blockers.</p><p>"Whoa, he's up. Karasuno's #10."</p><p>Shoyou stood in her position smirking. "All right." She mumbled. "Only six more points to go." Takinoue mumbled staring at the match. "Get 'em while you can, shrimpy." Takinoue said.</p><p>As Tsukishima served, Sakunami received it and pass it to Moniwa. "#12, #12!" He said tossing to Obara but, his attack was thrown up by Asahi. "It's up. Kageyama, cover." Tanaka said making Kageyama run-up to the ball. Shoyou took her place as she started running. "Bring it!" She exclaimed making Kageyam steal a glance before tossing the ball to her making her get a point.</p><p>"She's awesome."</p><p>"Usually they'd let the left handle that one, but he used a quick instead."</p><p>The next point was from Dateko's #1, Kamasaki. "Take that!" He yelled as Shoyou failed to block the attack. "We're going to stall them!" He yelled as their cheer squad cheered for them. "Nice, Kamachi!"</p><p>20 - 22</p><p>With Karasuno in the lead. "We just can't seem to pull ahead." Takeda stated. "Persevere. Go at it carefully." Ukai said. The next attack was from Dateko but, Asahi managed to soft block it. "Nice, Asahi-san." Tanaka exclaimed as Nishinoya received it. "Chance ball!" He yelled. "Give me a toss!" Shoyou exclaimed. Kamasaki jumped to block her but, Kageyama tossed to Asahi and managed to win a point since Moniwa didn't manage to receive it.</p><p>"Nice keep!" Ennoshita yelled. "One more!" Sugawara exclaimed cupping his hands around his mouth to make it louder. "One more to match point. Go! One more point!" Michimiya said staring at the game.</p><p>As Dateko attacked, Nishinoya managed to save it. "Dateko's big guy is in the rear, and shrimpy's still vanguard." Shimada said. "This is our chance to gain on them." He stated.</p><p>"Kamasaki-san, you're hiding in Aone's shadow. Are you intimidated or something?" Futakuchi asked his upperclassman. "HUH?!" The third-year snapped. "Cut the crap. All of us are...." Kamasaki trailed out before jumping to block Shoyou but, Kageyama tossed to Asahi. "Iron walls." Kamasaki finished as he blocked the attack.</p><p>Nishinoya didn't manage to save it properly making Dateko cheer. <em>'Damn it.' </em>He cussed. "We'll score the next one." Daichi told Asahi making him agree. Takeda perked up seeing Sakunami switching with Aone. "And now it's #7's turn as vanguard." He stated. "Don't worry." Ukai reassured. "The freak quick will still work." He said.</p><p>
  <em>'But.'</em>
</p><p>As Dateko served, Nishinoya received it and pass it to Kageyama. "Bring it!" Shoyou exclaimed as she jumped. Aone jumped to block her attack, instead, it got went down on Dateko's side. "That was too close for comfort! It barely got sucked in." Shimada said. "At least it's match point now." Takinoue said.</p><p>"GO! One more point!" Michimiya exclaimed. "All right!" Shoyou cheered. <em>'That was too close, my face almost touched the net.' </em>She thought as she dreaded mentally. She turned around seeing Aone. "You can block the next one. I know it." Moniwa told Aone patting him on the back. "We've only just begun." Moniwa stated.</p><p>"It's Karasuno's match point, but #10's in the rearguard now."</p><p>
  <em>'And Dateko's strongest blockers are upfront...'</em>
</p><p>As the referee blew his whistle, Shoyou performed a jump serve. She paled as it went over the line. <em>'Shit.' </em>She thought frustrated. The whole team knew how frustrated she was seeing she was clutching her fist almost turning white, but she managed to huff out a breath and unclench her fist. "Sorry." She said with sadness and disappointment evident in her tone. "Don't mind. You'll get it next time." Daichi reassured patting her head softly while Tanaka was stopping Kageyama from going near Shoyou.</p><p>"Boke, Hinata. Boke!"</p><p>"It's a deuce if Dateko scores two more points."</p><p>"That's very possible, given their current rotation."</p><p>"If it's a deuce while #10's in the back, Karasuno will be in trouble."</p><p>"We'll get the next one. Don't worry." Kinnoshita reassured the girl as she walked up next to Yamaguchi. "Dateko's #7 is amazing." Yamaguchi stated. "Yeah, I thought he had me blocked that last time." Shoyou said as she struggled to re-tie her ponytail. Sugawara took notice of this and silently offered to help her by grabbing the band. Shoyou smiled at him before she continues. "But at least we have Asahi-san playing vanguard." She said.</p><p>
  <em>'Asahi.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Azumane.'</em>
</p><p>"The ace is there. We'll be okay."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>As Dateko served, Nishinoya received it and passed it to Kageyama. The blueberry setter tossed to Tsukishima but, Sakunami received it. "We're doing well, but they're wising up." Shimada said observing the match.</p><p>Aone was the one to attack but, Tanaka received it. "Cover! Cover!" Nishinoya said. Kageyama moved under the ball. "Azumane-san." He called out. "Yeah." Asahi answered as he prepares himself to attack. <em>'What kind of ace am I, if I can't score the last point?' </em>He thought. "We've defeated this spiker once already. We're no Iron Wall if we can't do it again!" Moniwa exclaimed to his two underclassmen before they jumped. Asahi spiked the ball but, Moniwa blocked it.</p><p>"Moniwa-san, nice block."</p><p>Daichi panicked seeing the ball went to the rear. <em>'Crap. The rear is wide open.' </em>He thought. Both him and Tanaka ran to save the ball, but Nishinoya beat them to it.</p><p>"He saved it!"</p><p>"Cover for me!"</p><p>
  <em>'Spike it. Keep spiking as long as tosses keep coming.'</em>
</p><p>"Left! One more!" Asahi called out. "Azumane-san." Kageyama called as he set the ball to Asahi. "That toss is too close to the net." Takinoue panicked.</p><p>"A joust! Get 'em, long-haired guy."</p><p>Aone managed to push the ball out of Asahi's grasp. The world stopped for a second and as if it was moving in slow motion. Nishinoya's finger twitched. <em>'It's too far...' </em>He thought.</p><p>*BLAM*</p><p>Everyone in the court went wild from Nishinoya's foot receive.</p><p>"So close!"</p><p>"Awesome!"</p><p>Shoyou stared at Nishinoya in amazement. Her eyes sparkling like the eyes of a toddler seeing the biggest Christmas tree. "He's incredible." Ukai said. "ONE MORE!" Sugawara, Shoyou, and Nishinoya yelled in unison. "Nishinoya, nice follow." Asahi called out.</p><p><em>'Get back! Get back in position!' </em>Asahi thought.</p><p>
  <em>'I need enough distance to get up to speed.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I must jump with all my might.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'As many times as it takes!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't lose concentration.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't stop running.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'If I lose momentum, the ball will drop.'</em>
</p><p>"Kageyama, cover!" Nishinoya yelled as Kageyama went in position. "Hai." He answered ready to toss a set. "One more!" His eyes widen in surprise hearing his senpai's yell. "One more!" Sugawara yelled. "I won't stop 'til I score." Asahi exclaimed calling for a toss.</p><p>
  <em>"Asahi spiked best when he's slightly away from the net."</em>
</p><p>"And has a high toss." Kageyama mumbled remembering Sugawara's advice before tossing a set for Asahi. "Kageyama-kun's tossing to him again?" Takeda said. "It's fine." Ukai stated getting confusion from the advisor. "That was the best he could've done, Sensei." Ukai explained.</p><p>Asahi stopped his run before running back to the net. The three blockers of Dateko ready themselves. "Go, Asahi!" Sugawara exclaimed. "Blast through, Asahi!" Daichi yelled following Sugawara's actions. "GO!" Both Takinoue and Shimada yelled. "GO!" Followed the Karasuno's Girls' Team.</p><p>"GO!" Shoyou exclaimed cheering for her team's ace.</p><p>With the final attack, Asahi, the ace of Karasuno, blasts through the Iron Walls of Dateko making Karasuni win the match.</p><p>Karasuno yelled in glee for their victory as the humanized sun was filling up in joy as a grin climb up to her features with warmth on her cheeks.</p><p>"ALL RIGHT!"</p><p>"WE DID IT!"</p><p>On the other side of the court, 2 Iron Walls of Dateko stare at the celebrating crows. Moniwa walked up to them with each of his hands on their shoulder. "Let's line up." He said.</p><p>The two teams line up to the net for their thanks. Each player on the team shook each other's hand. Walking to their side, Aone took his hand out to shake Shoyou's hand. Smiling, she reluctantly followed and shook his hand with a smile. "Let's meet again, someday." She beamed making his cheeks glow pink.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"You did it, Asahi-san."</p><p>"Asahi-san. You went, 'Boom!' past Dateko's blockers. And they went like, 'Argh!'"</p><p>"Speak Japanese." Tsukishima deadpanned at Shoyou. "I'm the ace, but you guys are heroes." Asahi complimented. Shoyou became flustered with a simple compliment. "I like that." Nishinoya smiled.</p><p>On the other side of the court, Aone stood in front of Moniwa. "You did great against their freakish quicks." Moniwa complimented. "Spring tournament." Aone exclaimed at him surprising the third-year. "That's right, Moniwa-san." Futakuchi joined in. "We'll get our revenge in the spring tournament preliminaries." Futakuchi stated before a certain ginger popped in his mind. <em>'And see that cute ginger again.' </em>He thought.</p><p>"The preliminaries is in September. We'll go back and start strategizing right away." Futakuchi continued. "We'll beat Karasuno if we play them in the spring preliminaries!" He declared. "The third-years will be gone by the spring tournament." Moniwa informed them surprising the two. "Why? Because they can't be bothered with us?" Futakuchi asked leaning onto Moniwa. Aone joined as well. "What are you talking about?" Moniwa asked panicking. "I've told you this over and over." Moniwa stated. "The third-years' season ends after the Inter-High." Moniwa informed the two. "But.." Futakuchi trailed out.</p><p>"You guys are strong."</p><p>"They say we're a powerhouse, but they've also said our third-years are duds." Moniwa said. "They said we're a bad crop. We were able to maintain our reputation as the Iron Wall because of you guys." Moniwa told them. "That's why, by the time you guys are third-years, you have to make it to the spring tournament." He told the two second-years. "You'll have a new team and a new strategy. We lost in the preliminaries this year, but next year..."</p><p>"Aoba Johsai, Shiratowizawa and Karasuno...."</p><p>"You'll conquer them all, and go on to nationals!" Moniwa exclaimed at them. "But.." Futakuchi tried to say before Moniwa head to them. "Understood?" He exclaimed making the two agree. "Yeah." Futakuchi said seeing a glimpse of the tangerine in his head. "We can't hear you, Futakuchi." Kamasaki teased the boy.</p><p>"Osu!"</p><p>On the other, back to Karasuno. Shoyou saw Yuri giving her a nod making her smile and give him a thumbs up. "Sawamura! Sugawara! Azumane!" Michimiya called over to the third-years. "Congrats on winning on your second match." She congratulated. "Michimiya! I knew I heard the girls' voices behind us." Daichi stated. "You didn't notice that?" Sugawara asked. "Aya-senpai!" The two simps exclaimed. "You got your revenge." Michimiya softly smiled taking the third-years by surprise."Yeah! And we're gonna keep on winning." They declared.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Shoyou happily clutches the strap of her sports bag as her team start to walk out of the gymnasium, but before that could happen a group of fangirls screamed making her jump and hid behind Asahi. "Oikawa-san." Peaking out her flustered human shield, she saw the match that Aoba Johsai was having. She noticed that they were winning. "It's Aoba Johsai's.." Daichi trailed out. ".. first match." Sugawara finished.</p><p>"Who will devour the king and take the queen?"</p><p>"Who will devour them all and go to the nationals to win her?"</p><p>"We will."</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>Karasuno watched how Oikawa spiked his jump serve. "Wah?! Again?" Shoyou dreaded seeing how he can control his serve. "That's his fourth aced serve in a row." Daichi stated. "Pfft, he serves better than you." Yuri teased Shoyou making her flustered. "Hey! Don't rub it in." She barked at him. "His power goes without saying, but that control is pretty nasty, too." Ukai told them. "But if they can do something about that serve..." Shoyou trailed out with her eyes on the match observing. "It's true that his serves are scary, but Oikawa, as a setter, is completely unknown to us." Sugawara stated.</p><p>They watched how the match goes. "You know, setters..." Ukai trailed out grabbing Takeda's attention. "are like orchestra conductors. Even if you have the same song and same orchestra, if the conductor is different, the sound is different." Ukai said as they watched Oikawa tossed a set to Iwaizumi. Shoyou's eyes dilated for a second. Yuri watched as her lips turn into a smile.</p><p>"How do I put this...They've got a very smooth transition." Sugawara said. <em>'This screams what Mom told me a long time ago.' </em>Shoyou thought. "Oikawa-san and Iwizumi-san, that #4 on the left. Apparently, those two have been on the same team since grade school." Kageyama stated. "They're linked, both mentally and physically." Kageyama told them. "I don't really think the second-year setter's level was lower in the practice match. I mean, they're in Seijoh." Ukai said. "Right." Takeda agreed. "I think it's just that Oikawa knows everything there is to know about Seijoh's Team and is helping them bring out their A-game." Ukai observed.</p><p>"The Great King is amazing."</p><p>"I want to hurry up and play him!"</p><p>"Yeah! I hope he aims his serves at me!"</p><p>"I totally want to get them."</p><p>Yuri facepalm at his friends' stupidity. "Hey, look, Shoyou!" Nishinoya pointed at the camera. "A TV crew's here!" Curiously Shoyou peaked her head seeing he was right. There was a TV crew. "Hey now, You two junior High- Maybe you're grade school kids? Quiet down." A crewman said making Shoyou flustered and Nishinoya frozen. One of his fellow crewmen approached him. "Eto, that's Hinata Shoyou. The Skating Princess." The man panicked. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Hinata-san! I didn't mean to insult you." He apologized. "A-Ah, it's alright." She brushed off before sitting down on her sit. "I wanna bury myself a grave." She mumbled making Yuri choked on his laugh.</p><p>After the match, Aoba Johsai won the game and the crows went home.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>"Takeda-sensei! The volleyball team is on tv!"</p><p>"TV?! Excuse us!"</p><p>After that, the whole team was in front of the tv in the teacher's lounge. Shoyou stood next to Yuri with excitement as they watch the news. "It's just the local news." Tsukishima deadpanned. Hearing the word Shiratorizawa, Shoyou snapped her head back to watch the news. <em>'Shiratorizawa? Oh right, Toshi-kun and Tori-kun's match. I wish I could watch it.' </em>Shoyou thought.</p><p>As the TV showed the gymnasium they played in, they saw Oikawa's and Shoyou's faces instead. "In the subject of good-looks, one of Kaminari's Fashion Company Models played earlier today. Hinata Shoyou and was also accompanied by her best friend and famous ice skater, Yuri Pliketsky. Some fans are wondering if they finally tied the loop and are now a couple." The news reported said. Yuri felt deadly stares directed at him. "It seems like she's following her mother, Hinata Kyouka, in volleyball." Shoyou became flustered as the news reporter complimented her. "Tomorrow, it seems like these two good-looking will be playing against each other, since Karasuno, Hinata Shoyou's team won against Dateko."</p><p>"They're a great team. I hope they go for broke and will let me talk to Chibi-chan."</p><p>Everyone glare at Oikawa through the TV hearing their words. <em>'This feels like someone's about to die.' </em>Shoyou thought.</p><p>•| ⊱✿⊰ |•</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ ʀɪꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴏᴡꜱ</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>